We're Here
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Ryder struggles with his grades because of his dyslexia. His dad thinks he is lazy, stupid and worth nothing. What will happen when Ryder starts to get abused at home and then at school struggles chasing a girl that is in a relationship, believing he has no real friends, and his disability? FRIENDSHIPS: Blyder, Ryam, Jyder, Ryley...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I got this idea after reading a summary about episode 16.**

**Ryder has got a scary story coming up for him, and I thought it could either be two things…**

**A.) His parents find out he has dyslexia, and one of which isn't happy about or something and like Ryder did, believes he is stupid. **

**B.) Jake finds out that Ryder kissed Marley and is really pissed and is going to do something about it**

**Well, for this story, I'm going with A, and it I might end up doing something for B later. ;)**

**I hope you like this, There will be some Ryley in this, but it will start out with Marley dating Jake, so yeah Jarley too. EVERYBODY WINS!**

**So here's to CHAPTER 1! :D**

Ryder walked into school, he didn't look happy; he wasn't happy in fact. He went to his locker and grabbed his things for Glee, at least he had that first period and then after school.

Marley noticed him at his locker; she walked up to him. "Hey Ryder." Marley greeted, she was how she usually was. Happy, sweet, and perfect; at least that was how Ryder described her.

"Hi Marley." Ryder said, Marley could tell something was bothering him. "What's wrong? You seem worried." Marley asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Report cards are due today and it's always the worst day of my life and it happens like 4 times a year." Ryder said.

"So what's so bad about that?" Marley asked. "It's basically the night, my parents spend yelling at me and telling me that I'm too lazy to even try because my grades suck, and they take away anything that I enjoy." Ryder explained.

"Well, you have dyslexia so it's hard. And didn't you say you got an A- in History?" Marley said. "Yeah, thanks to you, but I still haven't told them." Ryder told her.

"What? Why don't you tell them?" Marley asked, she didn't understand why he didn't tell his parents about it.

"I don't know. What if they think I'm stupid? I mean I am, but what if they never look at me the same, they already think I just don't care." Ryder told her.

Marley couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Ryder, you aren't stupid, lots of people have dyslexia. I mean, look at Sam." Marley said, pointing out another person who struggled like Ryder.

"Didn't he get the lowest score on his SATS in history of this school?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, but it was mostly because of his first essay, now he has a good score and now is applying to go to school in New York." Marley said. "That could be you, and I'm sure if your parents knew why you don't do well, they'd understand."

"I guess, but it's kind of hard in my family. I'm like the lowest in standards. My dad's a PHD, a friggin' PHD." Ryder told her.

"What about your mom?" Marley asked, but then regretted it.

"My mom's one of the best dentist's in Ohio, she graduated from North Western at the top of her class. And my sister Courtney, oh my god, she takes AP classes, has the best grades, and is very talented, music wise and fashion wise. She's the family favorite." Ryder added.

"Come on, nobody's perfect. And you're amazing too, talented and smart." Marley told him, but he didn't believe it, he never believed he was anything special.

"Marley, I'm dyslexic, I barley have a C average in grades, I'm on the football team, but I suck. And I'm in Glee Club." Ryder said, but all those things were something special.

"Ryder, I've seen you play, you are good. The coach just tells you that so you'll improve. And you are a great singer and dancer. You wouldn't be in Glee if you weren't. At the beginning of the year, there were like 35 people who auditioned for Glee and the only ones who got in were, Me and Jake." Marley told him.

"Are you serious? But there is a difference there. You have talent, you are the most talented and special girl I have ever met, and Jake has a voice that is really good." Ryder said.

"Thanks, but give yourself more credit, and you were the lead in 'Grease'. There were a lot of people out for that role." Marley said.

"It was me and Jake." Ryder said. "Yes, but you beat him." Marley added.

"You realize you kind of insulted your boyfriend there." Ryder said, and Marley rolled her, laughing. "Ryder, trust me, you are special." Marley said.

"Thanks, I just hope parents see improvement, however they never see that." Ryder said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure, you'll be just fine." Marley said. "Come on, we have Glee. I hope we are planning for Mr. Shue's wedding soon."

"Yeah, I just hope I'm allowed to be in glee after tonight, because usually I end up losing something I love. So that leaves, Glee and Football." Ryder said as he walked with Marley.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they understand if you tell them." Marley said, but Ryder had nothing to say after that. They then attended Glee and Ryder had the rest of the day, and football to survive before going home, but he wasn't in any rush.

**What did you guys think? I know it's short, but it's only first chapter, and next chapter will involve Ryder and his parents. Possibly his sister ;)**

**I hope you liked this :) And if any of you guys are interested, my Roleplay for Glee is still needing characters badly. It's called, The World Of Glee (Forum)**

**Many characters are left, if I need to I could have it also take place on tumblr, if you don't have an account for here.**

**So let me know, all characters are avalible except, Kurt, Marley, Blaine, Nick (Warbler), Rory, Jeff (Warbler), Emma & Brittany.**

**PM me here or message me on Tumblr, my name is allywasbornforglee**

**Anyway, I'll try to update tomorrow! And my other stories too!**

**But I have to get blood drawn tomorrow! :( Wish me luck there!**

**Anyway, I hoped you like the story so far, please Favorite, Follow, and Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got to write chapter 2 :) Sorry for the delay, I have a other stories to work on and the weekdays are crazy!**

**I seriously wish school would be close for a week and I could update more, but that's not happening until spring break.**

**But for now, enjoy Chapter 2 :) Here's when Ryder goes home to his family and they see his grade report.**

Ryder left school around 3:30 when Glee Club had ended, he knew that his parents were probably going to yell at him for his grades.

Even though they were probably the best they have been in years. His parents would still talk to him and call him, "lazy" and "slacker", but that was mostly his dad.

Then they would probably do their normal comparisons and differences about him and his sister Courtney. It was normal, Courtney was the golden child, she was basically coddled.

They always paid more attention to her than Ryder. Ryder knew she was the favorite, because their parents always talked about how much more talented and smarter she was than him. However, that was academically and athletically.

They didn't know Ryder was musically talented. He played piano and could sing, he never liked to sing for his parents, he never sang before the audition for _Grease_. He took lessons when he was younger, but didn't like to play in front of them.

The whole reason Ryder joined the football team was for his parents, he wasn't the best player and he wasn't much of a sports guy. But since he's liked it a little more, since last year when he first joined the team, but he rather be involved in the arts.

He got home around 4, and went inside, he looked in the living room and saw nobody was home. His parents were probably still at work and his sister was probably finishing her last work shift or last college class for the day.

He felt relief in his stomach when he found out he was home alone. He went up to his room and just laid down on his bed. He didn't know what he was going to do when his parents got home.

He was used to the yelling, but them comparing him to his sister and saying he wasn't trying, made him feel really stupid and it hurt. He was trying his hardest, but they didn't know he was dyslexic, he wasn't going to admit it though.

They didn't know he was involved in Glee Club, they'd probably question is talent and question is interest. His dad might insult him, but that was only usually when he got really mad, also when he was drunk.

They barley knew anything about him, he was like a stranger to them. They didn't even know about any of his friends, like he had any. Except, Jake, his mother knew him, but only when she asked, if he met anybody at school.

But that was before he was friend's with anybody else, and she didn't bother to ask if he was friends with any girls.

His family never asked him if he liked any girls or bothered to ask if he had a girlfriend, when they constantly bothered Courtney about boys.

His parents and sister got home an hour later and Ryder had prepared himself for a long talk. "Ryder! Get down here!" His father called and Ryder sighed. He slowly got off his bed and made his way downstairs.

He walked into the living room where he first saw his dad, with an angry look on his face and his arms crossed. He didn't look drunk so he knew all his words he'd say in the next twenty minutes would be the truth.

Next to him was his mother. She didn't look made, but she looked upset and it was almost like she was disappointed, but Ryder couldn't tell since she was looking down at her feet, trying to look at Ryder directly.

And finally standing in the corner was his older sister Courtney, she also had her arms crossed, however unlike Ryder's father, she had smirkish smile on face, she probably knew Ryder was in trouble and was looking forward to him being compared to her.

"Ryder, I thought we trying not to re- live what happened at your old school?" His father questioned and Ryder sighed. "I'm not." Ryder replied.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT! Then you wouldn't have the worst grades I have ever seen!" His father screamed, which was to be expected.

"They're not the worst…" Ryder started, but cut off by his father. He stood up quickly and threw down his grade report fast, it made a loud sound. Ryder sat down on the chair behind him; his father was beginning to frighten him.

"A C- in English, a D+ in Science, C in History, a B- in Spanish, and an A- in Math!?" His father yelled, revealing his grades. Ryder looked down and frowned, he knew they weren't really good, but they were improving since he been getting help.

"But, I- I've i- i- improved." Ryder said, scared. His father was being worse than usual.

"No! If you improved you would have A's in everything, but one class you'd get a B+. This is just lazy, carelessness! You're not this stupid boy! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" His father yelled.

The word 'stupid' echoed in Ryder's head, he had basically been called that his entire life, it had mad him feel worse about himself every time he heard it. It was usually on from his dad, but that is what really hurt.

It coming from a parent, really affects you; it hurts a lot. "I- I- I'm not stupid!" Ryder protested, but his father slapped the arm of the chair Ryder was sitting on and it startled him more than ever.

"Yes you are! If you weren't then you'd be smart and have decent grades like your sister! She has straight A's and she's managed to keep that since 1st grade, unlike you, DUMBASS!" His dad yelled.

Ryder knew the comparison was coming, but not like that. It was worse than he ever had imagined. Especially when his father started cursing at him, Ryder wanted to cry. But he hold it back, because his father would think it was a sign of weakness.

"I- I'm sorry." Ryder mumbled. "Shut up!" His father yelled.

"Honey, we just want you to do better, but you're just not trying hard enough." His mom said, at least she was kinder. But it still hurt, because inside she thought the same way, his dad did.

"And it seems that even getting kicked out of your old school because you barley have a brain wasn't good enough to teach you to work. You're not allowed to play football until you get them up." His father told him and Ryder looked up, disappointed.

Ryder was lucky he didn't lose Glee Club or get beat or hit by his father then and now. "I'm calling the coach and you're suspension from the team starts tomorrow." His father added.

"Ryder, maybe if you try harder like me, maybe you wouldn't be made up to be a moron! Even though you are one." Courtney said, going along with the insults their father said.

Ryder was alone, he had nobody on his side. Except Marley, but they didn't even know about her. Why couldn't she have been right about their disappointment?

His mother thought he wasn't trying, his sister thought he was a moron, and his father just plainly hated him and was ashamed to be his father. He didn't say that, but Ryder could see that in his eyes.

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU LOOK WORSE THAN THESE GRADES!" His father yelled and Ryder ran upstairs, not wanting to get a beating.

"Maybe all those times he insulted him, he wasn't drunk. He was just simply telling me what he truthfully thought of me." Ryder said to himself as he got into his room and locked the door.

Ryder then got back up on his bed and he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He started to cry so much. But he did it as silently as he could, he didn't want his parents to hear him.

His father would probably rush in and tell him to stop being a child, while Courtney just stood there and insulted him along with his father.

Ryder was completely alone at his house and didn't know what to do anymore. He was alone.

Nobody was on his side. All he could do now was cry, until he got to school. His only escape from his life at home, which people have nightmares about.

**What did you think? I think it turned out good :)**

**I know, I felt I had to make his father an asshole, who is also a drunk. It seemed natural from right now in the story.**

**And yes, his sister seems just as rude as Kitty, but you know how some girls are towards their brothers… ;)**

**Anyway, I have to have someone who was nice, so I have the mother being nicer, but she won't be there for him for now. **

**He'll be dreaded everyday he comes home, and weekends as well. He'll need a lot of help, but won't be open to it at first. It'll take a while for him to tell everyone what's actually going on at home with his family.**

**And maybe in the process, Ryley will form and they will become a couple ;) But only maybe…..**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I'll probably have next chapter up sometime next week, hopefully! :)**

**Next chapter will probably feature Marley, Sam, or maybe even both :D**

**And remember, Please favorite, follow, and review :)**

**And check out my Role Play, The world of Glee :) You may PM if you are interested…..**

**You can also message me on tumblr about my stories and my role play. My main blog is allywasbornforglee :) I might be doing it also on Tumblr.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ryder woke up the next morning, remembering last night like it was a nightmare. Only it was real, and he only wished it was a nightmare. It hurt and scared him so much that he wished it could have been a bad dream that he'd just be waking up from.

But he was no longer a jock, he was no longer popular. Which was the only thing that protected him from getting bullied and slushied.

Now the jocks had all the reason in the world to do whatever they wanted to him.

He was dyslexic, he was basically a special ED student, he's in a glee club and he's the sensitive guy that is an easy target.

He got dressed quickly for school and went downstairs as quietly as he could. He hoped his dad was already at work and his sister had returned to college by now.

He peeked in his parents room to find his mother fast asleep and his father not in the bed, he sighed in relief to him being gone. He went downstairs, but his heartbeat dropped when he saw his dad in the kitchen.

"Well at least you're smart enough to get out of bed in the morning." His father greeted and Ryder shut his eyes for a few moments. He was fighting back more tears and he just wanted his father to go away.

"Sit down. Eat, it may help what ever little brain cells you have in that dumb mind of yours which you don't use anyway." His dad added and Ryder remained silent.

"I'm not hungry, besides I have to get to school." Ryder said and his father rolled his eyes, he figured it was another sign of Ryder not caring about doing well.

"God! You're such a shithead! You won't do anything if it means you'll do better in school! You're just a slacker!" His dad yelled and this time a tear escaped Ryder's eye, but his dad didn't notice.

"Dad…" Ryder started, but he was interrupted by his father's cruel and hurtful yelling. "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! YOU'RE NOT MY SON… NOT ANYMORE! YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO BE!" His dad screamed loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. "YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS 'LOGAN'!"

"B- B- But…" Ryder tried to get another thought out, but as he tried his father got up from his chair and closer to Ryder. He slapped Ryder on the face, hard.

Ryder fell to the floor and a few more tears fell down his face; "GET OFF YOU'RE LAZY ASS AND GET IT TO SCHOOL!" and just like that, Ryder scrambled to his feet and ran out the door in tears.

He ran down the street and didn't stop until he reached a bench, it was few blocks from his house so he knew he was safe for now. He sat on the bench and wiped the tears from his face.

He then felt his cheek where his fa… where Logan slapped him. It was still throbbing and it was red. But he then got up and continued walking towards school. He got there 10 minutes later.

He went to his locker and Marley went up to him instantly. "Hey Ryder." Marley greeted, happily.

"Oh, hi Marley." Ryder said trying to hide his tear stained face and his very red cheek, she probably wouldn't notice the cheek, but the tears she would.

"How did it go with your parents? Did you tell them?" Marley asked and Ryder closed his locker door. "It went horrible, and no I didn't. They would let me get a sentence in." Ryder told her.

"Okay, what's wrong with you today?" Marley asked, thinking Ryder was being rude, but he wasn't. e was hurt, very hurt. He turned to her and their eyes met, she saw the tears on his face.

"Ryder. Have you been crying?" Marley asked, hoping he wasn't. Ryder wasn't going to lie to her about something that obvious, so he nodded.

"What happened? I get yelled at by my mom sometimes and pretty much every time I see my dad." Marley asked. "Well, they just don't believe me when I say I work hard and now I'm no longer a football player." Ryder explained and he started to walk away.

"Oh Ryder!" Marley said, in a tone that was full of sorrow. She then hugged him and he relaxed into it. He knew Marley was actually showing that she cared and was giving him the love his parents weren't giving him; he really needed that.

"It's okay, you'll be okay. At least you still have glee. And you told me you didn't love it all that much." Marley said. "Yeah, but it kind of felt good to be on the team. Plus, I was really good looking in that jacket." Ryder said.

Marley laughed, she thought he was funny. "Funny, anyway, you'll be fine. And I'm here if you need it." Marley said.

"Thanks Marley, I just hope Jake doesn't have a problem with it." Ryder said. "I thought you two were best friends." Marley said, wondering if something happened. "Oh, we are. I just… never mind. We just haven't been talking lately." Ryder said.

"It's okay. I have to go to class, but I'll see you later, okay?" Marley asked and Ryder nodded. Ryder then made his way to his own class, he had English.

It wasn't his worst grade, but it was close. His dyslexia made it really hard for him in that class and he couldn't be in the special class all year, only 2- 3 days a week, he was in that class.

He hated being in the regular class, it sucked. Especially when they did oral presentations and oral readings; his teacher loved to put Ryder on the spot.

"Okay class, open your novels up to chapter 7, we are going to read about the knothole today." Ryder's English teacher said.

They were reading 'To Kill A Mockingbird" and it was a very complex book for Ryder to read, the letters were smaller and it was a long book. Ryder really hated this and prayed today he wouldn't get called on.

"Okay, Ryder, will you start us off by reading chapter 7?" She asked and Ryder gulped. It was like it was her job to make Ryder's life even more difficult than it already was; his parents already did that enough.

"I uh- uh…" Ryder said nervously and people were beginning to stare at him and his teacher had a smirk on her face. She wasn't gonna let him off the hook.

"Scout! Stay home if you're scared, I swear you're becoming more like a girl everyday!" Sam yelled out, doing an impression of Jem Finch. Then the whole class started cracking up.

The teacher wasn't happy, but was fine with putting him on the spot. "Mr. Evans, different chapter than what we're reading, but every nice. I think since you think it's a good idea to interrupt our class, Sam, you'd want to read for us today?" She asked.

Sam smiled and nodded. He looked over at Ryder and blinked. Ryder smiled, Sam had saved Ryder big time from doing what would cause one of things he couldn't deal with at the moment.

Sam began to read the novel and Ryder tried to, but he couldn't he gave up once they gotten through 5 pages. He started to just listen to Sam read it, it was more effective that way.

After class, Sam caught up with Ryder when he went in the boy's locker room during free period. "Hey." Sam greeted and Ryder was glad it was Sam when he looked up and saw him.

"Oh, hey Sam! Thanks for… you know." Ryder replied. "It's no problem, been in your shoes before. Us dyslexics have to stick together." Sam said and Ryder laughed.

"Wait! How did you…?" Ryder began to ask. "It's easy to find out if you are dyslexic yourself." Sam said. "Plus, Jake may have told me."

"Oh, well. That makes more sense." Ryder said. "I just couldn't… well I can't do this! It's so damn hard and no matter how hard I try, it's never good enough. "Ryder said.

"Don't worry Ryder! It's okay, been there myself, but I know how my dyslexia sort of works now. I can help you if you want." Sam offered and Ryder smiled.

"Thanks, I'd really like that. I could really use it." Ryder said. "But do you think you can teach someone as dumb as me?" Ryder asked, believing that he was stupid; exactly how hi dad described him.

"Yeah. And you're not stupid, everyone learns differently. I thought I was stupid until I got help and now I know I'm not; don't worry, this is going to get better." Sam told him and Ryder nodded, happily.

"Just meet me in the history room during study hall and we can have our first tutoring session." Sam said. "Okay, I will. Thank you Sam. And thanks again for saving my life in English." Ryder replied.

"No problem. And anytime you need it." Sam said, laughing a little at the last part. And then Sam left. Ryder was glad he had a few people who cared; even if the people he needed to care the most didn't.

He didn't even have a father anymore, according to him anyway. He didn't consider Courtney his sister, she was more of the annoying bitch of the family. She was goody kiss- up; but he was glad he had someone.

**I'm back!**

**Sorry the chapters late, had a cold and a little bit of writer's block but it came to me on how I was going to write Sam and Marley in this chapter.**

**I hope you liked it :) And I'd like to address something that came up in one of the reviews. **

**Ryder's father is nothing like mine. My dad Is NOT abusive or like that in anyway. The way I wrote Ryder's dad, Logan, was just a writing choice for this story. **

**Next chapter will be up sometime next week, I'm going to try and feature Jake soon and maybe next chapter I get some Blaine in there maybe…. ;)**

**I hope I can find a way like I did with Marley and Sam… Anyway, if you have any questions or suggestions for the story, PM me or just review :D**

**I'm also working my other stories, so sorry if I don't get to this right away, next updated will probably be "Save Me" Or "The New Normal".**

**If you haven't read those, check them out! Save Me has more than New Normal, but I've planned the chapter out for them… mostly ;)**

**Anyway, Please Favorite, Follow, and Review my story! Thank You :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ryder was glad he had someone who cared. Besides Marley of course. Sam was being really nice, he was willing to help him. He had dyslexia too, so Sam knew what Ryder was going through.

He's have extra time considering he wasn't on the football team anymore. But at least Ryder still had glee club. He loved glee more than football, and he was just glad he didn't get a grade in there.

He used to take music class, but that was before he realized how much it sucked and how hard it was. You really didn't get to express yourself in those types of classes. He probably liked that in glee club you could and it was the one place he belonged.

When he got to glee club, he sat in the back row of the choir room next to Sam. He would have sat with Marley, but Jake wouldn't have liked that at all. They were best friends, but Jake wouldn't like it if him and Marley got a little more friendly.

Marley instead sat with Jake on the opposite side of the choir room, and then Will and Finn entered the choir room. "Alright, Finn and I were talking, and since regional's are coming up soon, we think we could practice with a little competition. DUETS!" Will said.

"Really? What does the winner get this time?" Tina asked. "The winner will get something very special." Will told them and everyone started to get excited.

"Wait! Do we get to choose our partners? Marley asked, looking at Jake. Ryder frowned because he'd actually like to sing a duet with Marley, they hadn't sang together since Grease.

"Actually, I've picked your partners." Finn said, taking out a piece of paper that he had in his jean pocket. "Here are the pairs. Kitty & Marley, Sam & Jake, Tina & Sugar, Brittany & Artie, Joe & Wade, and finally, Ryder & Blaine." Finn said.

"Do I seriously have to work with the poor goody- goody again?" Kitty asked, referring to Marley.

"I'd rather work with the avatar or blonde who has lips big enough for people to think he had allergic reaction to the chap stick that he has been using on his lips for the last 10 years non- stop." Kitty added, referring to Joe and Sam.

"Sorry Kitty, but you and Marley have proven harmonies and melodies. Plus you sound and work great together. No doubts about that." Finn said and Kitty rolled her eyes, being really annoyed with Finn. "Whatever!" She added.

Blaine then stood up. "Uh, Mr. Shue? Why am I paired with Ryder? I mean we've never sang together before, so how do we even know if our voices mix well together? We haven't even talked to each other before." Blaine asked.

Blaine however didn't mean it in a negative way, but the way Ryder saw it, Blaine didn't want to work with him. He'd rather be with anyone else. But that wasn't true.

"I also tried to pair some different voices together, some pairs are together because I thought they'd really work together. And they also can help get to know each other." Finn explained.

"So is that why I am with Sugar?" Tina asked and Finn sighed. "Trying out voices together." Finn said, but everyone knew that Sugar wouldn't sing because she couldn't.

"So basically, I'm going to be singing a solo while she harmonizes in the background?" Tina asked and Finn was tired of all the questioning of their pairs. "Just go with it!" Finn said.

"Blaine is really good, you got lucky." Sam whispered and Ryder nodded, but stayed silent. Honestly it only mattered to Ryder if Blaine wanted to work with him. And Ryder basically gathered that Blaine didn't want to.

"Okay, you will choose a song together, I'd like the song to fit your personalities or least for you guys to connect to it. Situation wise or just vocally. And now, I think you should figure that out now and practice." Will said and everyone got in their pairs.

Blaine walked over to where Ryder was. "You wanna practice in the auditorium?" Blaine asked Ryder nodded, he got up from his chair and followed Blaine to the auditorium.

"Alright, I think we should choose a song that we can connect to in a situation or experience." Blaine suggested and Ryder nodded, not saying a word. "You're very quiet." Blaine added.

Ryder nodded again. He thought Blaine still didn't want to work with him and was being nice since they had to sing together. "Was it something I said?" Blaine asked.

Ryder nodded, slightly. Blaine saw him, however Ryder didn't want him to actually see it. "Uh, what did I say? Because I don't want there to be any tension between us. We are partners." Blaine said.

"I know you don't want to work with me." Ryder said and Blaine arched his eyebrow. He had no clue where Ryder got that from, he had no problems with working with him. He thought Ryder seemed really nice and he wondered what is was going to be like working with him.

"What? I never said that. Who told you I didn't want to do the assignment with you?" Blaine asked him.

"You did." Ryder answered and Blaine was still confused. "When?" Blaine asked. "You asked Finn why you were paired with me. I get that a lot, I know what that means." Ryder told him.

"Oh." Blaine mumbled. "It's fine, I'm used to people not wanting to work with me. I'm not that good anyway." Ryder said, fighting back a couples a tears. It was truly how he felt about himself, even though it wasn't true.

"Ryder I didn't mean it that way." Blaine said. "I was just wondering why we got paired together since we have never spoken, let alone sang together before. I think it's going to be great working with you. You're a really good singer Ryder."

Ryder smiled, it was first time in a while since that happened. "Thanks. And I'm guessing this is kind of awkward now, isn't it?" Ryder questioned and Blaine nodded.

"So, do you have any song ideas?" Ryder asked. "You wanted to be partners with her? Didn't you?" Blaine asked, obviously referring to Marley. "What?" Ryder asked.

"Marley. I see how you look at her. It's the exact same way I look at Kurt." Blaine explained, but Ryder was lost. Considering he didn't know Kurt. He never had the pleasure of meeting Kurt Hummel.

"Um, who's Kurt?" Ryder asked. "He's my… well used to be my boyfriend. Now he's just my best friend. His name is Kurt Hummel." Blaine explained. He is amazing and perfect in my eyes." Blaine told him. That was how Ryder described Marley.

"Okay fine. I still really like, but it doesn't matter. She's with Jake Puckerman and she doesn't feel the same way about me." Ryder said.

"Ryder, trust me. She likes you too. I saw her look at you multiple times. It's the same way she looks at Jake. She likes you too, but she's torn and doesn't know what to do." Blaine told him and Ryder smiled.

"Really? So it's kind of like you with Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans." Ryder said and Blaine remained silent for a moment. Then turned back to Ryder and tried his best to hide the fact that Ryder was right that he still loved Kurt, but had a crush on Sam.

"What?" Blaine asked, sounding clueless, but he wasn't. He just didn't like anybody knowing about that. He barley wanted Tina know about it. But Ryder knew he liked Sam. There was no doubt about it.

"I see the way you look and talk to him. You two are always laughing and I swear sometimes I see staring into his eyes and lips." Ryder pointed out, Blaine denied it, the best he could. However, with those things being true, it was difficult.

"We're like best friends, we laugh and we talk. And just because I look him in the eye or whatever, doesn't mean I like him." Blaine argued, lying.

"Blaine, I saw the way you looked at Sam at Sadie Hawkins dance while you were dancing with Tina. I was the same way I was looking at Marley while she danced with Jake." Ryder stated and Blaine knew he was caught.

"How did you know that?" Blaine asked, admitted that he had feeling for Sam. "I was on stage singing 'I Only Have Eyes For You'. Remember?" Ryder told him and Blaine remembered.

"Right. And I guess that song highlights our feeling in those situations." Blaine joked and Ryder laughed. "Funny. Except you have eyes for both Sam and Kurt." Ryder corrected.

"Okay. I know it'll never happen. I mean Sam's straight and besides he's dating Brittany." Blaine said. "But I just don't know. Maybe our friendship meant something."

"You know what I think?" Ryder said. And Blaine looked at him, wondering what he was going to say. "What?" Blaine asked. "I think you're lonely and without Kurt, you're trying to put you're feelings on someone else close to you. And lets face it, you and Sam have become close friends lately." Ryder explained.

"True. And weird that's kind of what Tina told me." Blaine said. "And I guess you're right. I mean Kurt was really close to me."

"Yeah. I'm sure he still loves you." Ryder said. "Thanks and Marley likes you, but she still likes Jake too." Blaine said.

"Okay, now we have officially turned our talk about a duet into a discussion of feelings." Ryder said and Blaine laughed. He wasn't wrong though.

"Then we better decide on a song. Uh, how about Titanium, by David Guetta?" Blaine suggested. "Uh, I don't know how to relate to that." Ryder said and Blaine understood.

"Alright, how about, Diamonds by Rihanna." Blaine suggested, but Ryder shook his head in disagreement. "Hey, can't hate me for trying." Blaine said and Ryder smiled.

"Hey, what time is it?" Ryder asked, still laughing at Blaine. "Uh, it's 5." Blaine answered and Ryder's eyes widened.

"WHAT! OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY BUT I GOTTA GO!" Ryder said, grabbing his things and beginning to rush out of the auditorium. "But our duet! We need to decide on our song!" Blaine yelled, as Ryder began to leave.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go! I'll see you later, but I really got to go." Ryder said and he was gone. Blaine didn't know what that was about and he was a little concerned. But he didn't go after him. Besides he had no idea where Ryder went.

Ryder ran down the hall and grabbed his things and ran out of the school. It was five, that was usually when football ended and now with Ryder coming home at that time, he was probably going to think he stayed to play.

Ryder made a huge mistake and tried to rush home, even though he didn't want to go home. That was the one place he feared and he was basically at war when he was there.

Then he heard his phone vibrate. He stopped and took out and read text from his dad… or Logan, better yet.

"**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW! YOU BETTER HAVE NOT BEEN WATCHING THE FOOTBALL TEAM! GET HOME NOW, CAUSE YOU'RE REALLY IN FOR IT!" –Logan**

Tears began to build up as he read that text and he feared what lied for him, behind the door of his house. Where nobody knew or saw anything that went on.

"Oh my god! Why am I so stupid!" Ryder yelled as he continued to run. Then he heard his phone go off again. There were two new texts.

"**Honey. Where are you? I am getting worried, I hope you found a tutor, because your dad is going to have a fit if you were playing football." –Mom**

Ryder became more afraid because they wouldn't believe him if he told them that he was discussing an idea for duets, but that turned into a talk about feelings. So had to think of something quick, but his mind was blanking.

Ryder then pulled up the other text and it was from his dad again. "**WHAT PART OF GET YOUR LAZY DUMB ASS HOME NOW DON'T YOU GET? I KNOW YOU'RE DUMB, BUT YOU CAN'T BE TOO STUPID TO READ A TEXT. NOW GET HOME, BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW!" **

That text wasn't even signed, but by the context, Ryder knew it was from his dad. He couldn't help it but run faster, even though he knew the sooner he got home, the sooner his dad could beat the living crap out of him.

Ryder made to the door of his house 5 minutes later and just stood in front of it. He didn't want to know what lied for him, after he walked through it. He was terrified.

"Why am I all alone? Why can't have a break in my life?" Ryder asked himself as he walked up his steps and went through the door of his house.

**Hey guys! I finally got this one finished!**

**I'M SO SORRY TO LEAVING WONDERING WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!**

**I just got all worked up with school and I was stuck on this chapter. And when I finally got an idea it took a while to find time to actually get it typed on the computer. **

**I wrote half during my free periods at school, so copying on to here took extra time!**

**Anyway, I apologize for the delay, but I give you a long update! And anyway, I'll probably have another one up sooner because…**

**I AM NOW ON SPRING BREAK! Yay! So expect more updates maybe a couple more because I'm off until April 2****nd**** :)**

**I hope you liked this and yes there will be some of Blaine and Ryder scenes! And I have already picked out their duet! :D**

**I think it's a song that Ryder will be able to sing amazingly and a song that Blaine will have no problem doing ;)**

**Also, yes, more Logan/Ryder action, I'm sorry, but it has to happen! And you will see what happens next chapter. I promise and I swear it'll be up soon!**

**I hope you liked this! Jake will be featured later and yes Kurt will be featured soon! :) I love Kurt so much, how can I not put him in this story! **

**Next chapter there will be more of Sam and Ryder. And I will try to fit in some Ryley!**

**Anyway, Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! And Thank you so much for doing so :) And I'd appreciate it a lot if you'd share my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ryder walked through the front door with his heart racing. He feared what lied for him next, he opened and it and luckily nobody was waiting for him.

He peeked into the kitchen and his parents weren't there. Well, at least his dad wasn't. And Ryder thought he was in the clear, until he felt a something hard hit him on the back of his neck.

He fell to the ground. He turned around and saw his father, he didn't smell alcohol or smoke, which is father did both of, so this wasn't going to be good.

"Where the hell have you been?" Logan asked him and Ryder didn't know what to say. Even if he told the truth, his dad would probably think he was lying and that would hurt more.

"ANSWER ME YOU STUPID NO GOOD SLACKER!" Logan yelled and Ryder sighed, quietly, he didn't want Logan to hear that. "I- I w- was at school." Ryder managed to say.

"OH REALLY? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" Logan yelled, sarcastically, and then hit Ryder again. "Ow!" Ryder yelled and he wanted but anything was for him to stop. "Please."

"NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING THERE! I SWEAR IF YOU WERE WASTING YOUR TIME WATCHING OR EVEN PLAYING FOOTBALL YOU ON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'LL BE DOING TO YOU NEXT!" Logan threatened.

That was when Ryder began to shake. "I wasn't!" Ryder protested. And then his mother came into the room. "Oh my goodness! He's home." His mother said.

"HE WON'T TELL ME WHAT HE WAS DOING OUT SO LATE!" Logan yelled. "Logan… I mean Ryder, what were you doing?" His mother asked. She wasn't yelling, but Ryder could tell she was mad too.

"ANSWER HER YOU STUPID WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Logan yelled and Ryder really wanted to cry, but fought as hard as he could to keep the tears inside.

"I w- was getting h- help." Ryder said. "WHO THE HELL WAS HELPING YOU? AND WITH WHAT?" Logan asked. "Uh, his name is Sam Evans. He is a senior and he was uh, helping me with English. We have it together." Ryder managed to say.

"Is he your friend?" His mother asked. "Charlie, why would he have any friends? He's a stupid freak who can't even think straight!" Logan interjected and at that moment, Ryder couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going upstairs!" Ryder said, getting up from the floor. "Alright, but you're telling me more about this Sam, first." His mom insisted. "He's okay. He's really nice. He's willing to help me everyday after school." Ryder said.

That gave him the perfect excuse to be out late and his parents wouldn't assume he's slacking. It'd give him time to practice with Blaine.

"WHATEVER! NOW GET YOUR ASS UPSTAIRS! NO DINNER!" Logan yelled and with that Ryder turned around to go upstairs, only to be kicked hard in the back by his dad.

After that he ran upstairs and locked his bedroom door. He crashed on his bed and started crying. "What did I do to deserve this?" Ryder asked himself, even though he knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

He cried for an hour until he finally fell asleep. That wasn't any better, sleep was filled with nightmares of what was yet to come for Ryder. But lucky this wasn't one of those nights.

He woke up the next morning, exhausted and he felt his body aching for the kicking he received from his dad last night. He could barley move, but he knew he had to manage it.

He would never get the chance to stay home from school again. His father didn't love him anymore, to care, Ryder didn't know if he ever did. His father would only care if it were a life or death situation.

In that case, his father would most likely increase the process. His mother would probably just stand by and do nothing. Courtney would probably be a normal bitch and take her fathers side.

"Maybe it'd be better if I was gone." Ryder thought, but he shook his head, getting rid of that thought. He then dragged himself out of bed so he could get dressed and grab the things he needed.

When he got dressed, he noticed a large bruise on his arm, he made sure his shirt covered it like it did with the one on his back. "Just pull through Ryder, you just have to make it to school." Ryder told himself.

He grabbed his school bag and made his made his way downstairs. He had to be quiet, if his dad was sleeping, he didn't want to wake him or that would be the mistake of the day. Unfortunately for Ryder, his father woke up, it was like Ryder triggered a silent alarm.

"RYDER!" Logan yelled and Ryder stopped. He took a shaky breath and turned to his father. "Y- yeah?" Ryder asked.

"IF YOU'RE LATE AGAIN AND IF YOUR NEXT TEST GRADE SUCKS THAN… WELL I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE YOU!" His dad said and Ryder nodded, quickly. He was terrified.

"I gotta go." Ryder said, trying to leave in a hurry, he didn't want to stay there anymore than he had to. "GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Logan yelled.

"Now, you don't have to leave for ten minutes." Logan said, calmer. "But, I…" Ryder tried to say, but gave up after Logan slapped him in the face.

"SHUT UP! YOU CAN BE LATE, IT JUST MEANS YOU MISS PART OF HOMEROOM. WHO GIVES A SHIT?" Logan yelled.

"I do." Ryder whispered. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" "Nothing!" Ryder lied, he didn't want his father to yell anymore.

Ryder was happy when his father didn't yell, but then wished he would've because he felt a jerk of pain in his stomach. Instead of yelling, his dad chose to punch him. "DON'T LIE TO ME!" Logan yelled. And then yell at him.

I'm sorry!" Ryder yelled and his father backed away from him. "Good. Now get your ass to school! I don't want to look at your ugly and stupid face!" Logan yelled and Ryder ran out of his house.

He started to walk and once he was a good 15 minutes away from the gate way to hell, he lifted his shirt to see if there was any damage on his stomach from the punch it received. Luckily for Ryder there wasn't. It just really hurt, and this was going to be a crappy day, but at least he wasn't at home.

He walked the last 5 minutes to school and went to his locker and breathed. "Thank god! He opened his locker and the mirror he had in it revealed a cut near one of his eyebrows. "Oh crap!" Ryder said.

He hoped nobody would notice; it was pretty small. Ryder then started to get his things for English and then Blaine walked up to him. He obviously wanted to know he rushed out of rehearsal yesterday.

"Hey." Blaine said. Ryder turned around and saw it was Blaine. "Oh, hey." Ryder replied.

"What happened yesterday? I mean you ran out so quickly." Blaine asked. Ryder had to think quickly, he obviously couldn't tell Blaine that he was in a hurry because he was hoping to make it home quick enough so he wouldn't get the beating he got.

"I uh, forgot! That I was supposed to uh, feed the cat!" Ryder said, saying the first thing he thought of. Which probably wasn't the most convincing lie.

"You have a cat?" Blaine asked, unconvinced. "Well, no." Ryder said. He didn't know what to say and he wasn't going to stick with that lie. If it was even considered one.

"Ryder, why can't you tell me? Is it personal?" Blaine asked and Ryder nodded. Technically it was personal. It was his personal business what went on at home, even though he really wanted to tell someone.

"Oh, you should have said that. It's fine. I won't ask." Blaine said and Ryder smiled. "Anyway, what are we going to do for the duet? I mean, everyone else has decided on what their doing." Blaine told him.

Luckily Ryder already picked out their song. It came out to him this morning while he was getting to school. "I have something picked out." Ryder told him.

"Really? What is it?" Blaine asked, excited. He was hoping for something really good. "'I'm Okay' by Christina Aguilera." Ryder told him.

"Hmm, I love it! I love Christina songs. But why that one?" Blaine asked, he heard so he was wondering why Ryder would choose the one about child abuse.

"Uh, I just really like the song and I think we can connect to it vocally." Ryder said, covering up the real truth. "Okay, you wanna rehearse later?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, when do you have a free period?" Ryder asked. "I have one during 4th." Blaine said. "Alright, I'll meet you in the auditorium during 4th period." Ryder said and Blaine agreed.

Blaine then left and Ryder made his way to English class. He sat in the back row of the classroom. When Sam came into the classroom, he sat next to Ryder.

"Hey." Sam greeted and Ryder smiled. "Hey Sam." Ryder replied. "Are you busy later?" Sam asked and Ryder shook his head, forgetting about rehearsal with Blaine. "No why?" Ryder asked.

"I was wondering if you had time for a tutoring session? I mean if you want help." Sam asked. Ryder smiled, he liked that Sam offered to help him. And with his dad being the way he is, Ryder was going to need it. "Yes. Sure. I'd really like that." Ryder said.

"Alright, meet me in here during 4th period." Sam said and Ryder nodded and that was the duet completely slipped Ryder's mind. Ryder survived English, along with P.E. and lunch. Then he went back to his English classroom.

Sam was already there, waiting for him. "Okay, what to you think this says?" Sam asked him, handing Ryder a paper that read, "Jem peeked into the Radley's window". It was a sentence from _To Kill A Mockingbird_.

"Uh, Jew peeked to in the Rabley's minbow?" Ryder said, trying his best to read it. From what Sam could gather, Ryder was confusing B's and D's, along with W's and M's. He was also mixing up some of the words.

"Okay, you mixed up the D's and B's." Sam said and Ryder frowned. "Don't worry, I had that problem myself. And with M's and W's, so we pretty much have the same problem." Sam said.

"Okay. So did it say? Jem peeked to in the Radley's…" Ryder read over again, he was concentrating very hard to get it right. "You're doing great, just try and sound it out." Sam encouraged and Ryder did. "Window?" Ryder asked and Sam nodded.

"Better, but it's into, not to in." Sam said. "Sorry." Ryder said, thinking it was stupid. He knew it didn't sound right, he should have tried it the other way. "Hey, it's okay. Even honor students have made those mistakes." Sam said.

"Thanks. Can we work on writing? My writing and spelling is worse than my reading." Ryder said. "Hey! Its okay. At least you're not like me and when I tried to write, 'I'm Going to Mike's house' I wrote, 'I'm Mikes'." Sam said.

"Whoa, was that a paper or a text?" Ryder asked and Sam laughed. "It was a text to Quinn, then this whole thing that I'm not going to get into started." Sam answered and Ryder laughed.

"Cool… I guess. Anyway, can you help me?" Ryder asked and Sam nodded. "You know it'd also be a lot easier to ask your parents or a teacher." Sam suggested and Ryder shook his head.

His parents were obviously not even an option at this point. And he really didn't know if a teacher could help him. Besides this school couldn't even find the money to get a special ED teacher that specialized in teaching dyslexic students.

"Uh, no. Can't you just help me? Please!" Ryder said and Sam nodded, he knew he was doing right, by helping Ryder and he wanted to help. But he figured it'd be better if he got help from a teacher or his parents. That was what Sam's parents did for him.

Sam continued to help him until 5th period started and lucky for them was Glee Club. They walked in together and sat in a corner of the choir room. Blaine was the last to come in.

"Hey, where were you?" Blaine asked him. "What?" Ryder asked. "The auditorium? 4th period?" Blaine asked and then it all came back to Ryder.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I forgot!" Ryder apologized. "It's okay. But what happened to you?" Blaine asked. "I was with Sam. He was helping me with some English stuff." Ryder told him.

"Oh okay. Can you practice after school?" Blaine asked. "Sure." Ryder agreed. "I'll meet you at your locker so you don't forget again." Blaine said and Ryder left. Then Will walked into the choir room, along with Finn.

"Okay, guys, we are going to discuss the duet assignment today." Will said. "Well, first off I hope all of you chose a song because you'll be performing it on Friday." Will told them and everyone nodded. "Good."

"Me and Miss named after the dead golden retriever from Marley & Me are going to kick your asses." Kitty interjected and everyone rolled their eyes. Including Marley.

"Why do you always pick on her? I mean she never said anything about you?" Ryder asked her, defending Marley.

"Because I'm a super hot bitch and of course she never said anything nasty about me because, nobody could find a flaw about me." Kitty said.

"At least she is likeable. You on the other have no friends and are the meanest person at this school. Even the former bitch hates you." Ryder said and he had a point.

"That may be true. And I really don't care. I may not be likeable, but at least I can read at a 10th grade level. You're more of a below average 1st grader when comes to that." Kitty said.

That really hit Ryder. "Hey! Don't speak to him like that!" Finn yelled, he knew all about Ryder's dyslexia so he knew that must have really hurt him.

"What?" Kitty asked. She didn't know about Ryder's dyslexia, so she didn't know that was actually true, but even she did, she probably would have used it against him anyway.

"Not cool. I think he's about to cry." Jake whispered to Marley and she looked at him, being really sorry about that. She felt like it was her fault.

"I'm fine. Thanks Finn." Ryder said. "Are you sure?" Finn asked. "I'm sure he's fine." Kitty said.

"I don't want to hear from you!" Finn yelled and Will tried to stop him. "Finn calm down!" Will said. "No! You don't understand how that could really hurt him!" Finn protested.

"Finn, I'm fine." Ryder said and Finn sat back down. However, Ryder wasn't. In a way thought Kitty was right and wanted to cry so bad, but didn't. He sucked it up.

"Are you okay? I know that hurt you." Sam whispered. "Yeah, I'm okay." Ryder told him.

"Okay, the other thing I wanted to tell is that we are bringing three of our graduates from last year back to judge the duets on Friday." Finn said. "Who?" Brittany asked, excitedly. She was probably hoping it was Santana.

"You'll have to wait for Friday." Finn said and then the new directions gave groans especially the seniors who wanted to which of their friends were coming back.

"Okay, guys, I'll be right back. Finn can I talk to you outside?" Will requested and Finn followed. Finn went with Will and told him all about Ryder's dyslexia and how bad the insult must have hurt Ryder,

Will and Finn returned a few minutes later. "Okay, uh, Ryder can we talk to you outside for a minute?" Will asked and Ryder first looked at Sam. Sam gave him a nod and Ryder got up and went outside the choir room with Finn and Will.

"Are you okay?" Will asked. "Finn just told me about your dyslexia and I'm sorry, I'm sure really hurt you…" Will was saying, but Ryder cut him off. "It's okay Mr. Shue. I'm fine." Ryder said, but Finn could tell he wasn't.

"Dude, it's okay. I know how you feel about the whole dyslexia thing and I'm really sorry about what she said. I know it hurt you," Finn said and Ryder couldn't hold it back any longer. A few tears fell his eyes.

He needed to cry, even though he been doing it a lot lately. Will and Finn looked at each other feeling every sorry because of the way Kitty just made Ryder feel. "Hey, come here." Finn said and Ryder then hugged Finn and continued to cry.

It was much like what Will would do with Finn when he was upset and needed to cry. "It's okay." Finn coaxed and Ryder continued to cry. "I'm so stupid!" Ryder said and Finn continued to rub his back and comfort him. Finn had been there many times before.

"No you're not. It's okay. She's just a bitch." Finn said. "But she's right." Ryder said, in between sobs. "No she's not, you're very smart. You are just different. Everyone is." Finn said.

Finn quickly glanced at Will and he nodded, they knew something had to be done about Kitty for what happened. But first they had to help Ryder first. He was really upset.

"Should we take him to Ms. Pillsbury?" Finn asked. "No!" Ryder yelled, still sobbing. He knew if he talked to her they'd call his parents and he couldn't handle that now.

"Okay, it's okay. I gotcha'." Finn said and Ryder found it comforting that there was one adult that cared. Finn was really nice to him, and Will was too, but Ryder felt closer to Finn then his own father.

"Uh, Mr. Shue, I don't know, get Sam." Finn said and Will gave him a confused look. "Why?" Will asked.

"They are really good friends and Sam is dyslexic too, he can probably help." Finn said and Will nodded. He then went back into the choir room to get Sam. "It's okay." Finn continued.

Sam and Will came out a minute later. "Okay, whats… Ryder?" Sam asked and Ryder continued to cry. "Hey, it's okay. I knew after she said that he was hurt." Sam said.

"Come on, you're okay." Finn said, still rubbing Ryder's back and once Ryder heard Sam's voice, his cry subsided slightly. He looked over and saw Sam.

"I know, but it's okay. She just says things to make people upset. You are smart, you just need a little help, okay? You're better with this than I was." Sam said.

Ryder then switched from hugging Finn to Sam. Sam then took over Finn, but he only hugged for about a minute until he stopped crying. Sam, Finn, and Ryder then sat down on the bench near them.

"You okay Ryder?" Will asked. "I'm better, thanks." Ryder said, sniffling. "Okay, we will have to talk about this tomorrow. Glee club is over. I'll decide what to do about Kitty tomorrow." Will said and Finn nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for defending me Finn." Ryder said. "No problem. I know that was really hard. And I know that only happened because you stood up for Marley." Finn said.

"She's been harassing her for months, I think it was time someone said something. I did once, but I needed to do more." Ryder said. "She's tricky. She is even worse than Santana." Finn said.

"She was the former bitch? When she came back, she was nice. She isn't anything compared to Kitty." Ryder said.

"True. And she was the only one to insult her to her face after the sectionals thing." Sam said. "Yeah. I like her." Ryder said.

"Anyway, you okay? Do you want me to call your parents?" Finn asked and Ryder shook his head. "No. I'm okay. Can I just get my stuff for my next class?" Ryder asked and Finn nodded.

"And thanks Sam." Ryder added and Sam nodded. "I'm glad you're okay, Ryder." Sam said. "I'll call you later or something."

"Okay." Ryder said as the school bell rang and he went to grab his things. The halls swarmed. Ryder was at his locker when he was tapped on his shoulder. It was Marley.

"Hey Ryder." Marley said and Ryder smiled at her. "Hey Marley." Ryder replied. "Thanks for what you said in there. Nobody, not even Jake did that for me." Marley thanked and Ryder nodded.

"It was nothing. I hate the cold hearted bitch as much as everyone at this school." Ryder said and Marley laughed.

"Are you okay? I mean after what she said I knew that hurt." Marley asked. "I'm okay now. Sam and Finn talked to me." Ryder told her.

"Were you crying?" Marley asked, she could tell by the way his eyes looked that he had been crying. Ryder figured it was useless to lie to her. Ryder nodded and Marley frowned.

"I know that must have really hurt. I remember when Kitty made me cry, well it was different… Okay, anyway, I'm really sorry. I feel like it was my fault." Marley said.

"It's not. You're awesome and she shouldn't have said that to you in the first place." Ryder said. Marley smiled and then hugged Ryder tight. "Thank you." Marley said and then left his side.

Ryder sighed as he grabbed his binder and closed his locker. IT was time for his next class, he just wanted to practice with Blaine. That was the only time when he didn't have to be reminded of his disability or be told he is stupid.

**What did you think? I know, another chapter! BUT I COULDN'T WAIT TO WRITE THIS ONE! SO WRITING IT STARTED YESTERDAY! AND THIS TURNED OUT VERY LONG! MY LONGEST YET! :)**

**Anyway, I know Ryder went through so much in this one! I hate torturing him, but he has to go through a lot in the story before things lighten up, I know. But that's life.**

**The Kitty thing I came up with because I hate her so much because she always makes fun of Marley and I think Ryder is the only person who ever stood up for her.**

**And since Ryder is the new Finn, I thought it was appropriate for Ryder to cry into Finn's arms like Finn did in Will's when he needed to. Especially in this case.**

**Kitty making the reading level comment is something she would say if necessary. Even though she doesn't know about the dyslexia. **

**Anyway, what do you guys want to happen to Kitty? She has to have some punishment! :D**

**What would you like to happen? Get kicked out of glee club? Her get suspended? Arrested? Lol, what would you guys want?**

**Just let me know in the reviews what you want to happen to Kitty for hurting Ryder! ;) **

**And yes I will bring back three seniors, and I'd like you guys to vote on who you want! I'm put a poll my bio so you can choose.**

**Make sure to choose three! :) And the ones picked will appear in the duet chapter and I will probably make them a big part of this story :)**

**I hope you really enjoyed this! Blaine and Ryder will practice next and they will talk a little bit.**

**I might feature Jake next chapter as well, or at least try to. ;)**

**I'm going to get Marley in the story some more because she is really important! It's my goal to get Ryley into this as best as I can! :)**

**Anyway, remember to tell me what you want for Kitty, vote for the senior judges for the duet and just keep reviewing the story! **

**Thank guys for reviewing the story! I love you guys so much! You're reviews keep me going!**

**I was also thinking of making a Ryder and Marley story based on the movie, 'Ghost', but that's just a thought! ;)**

**Anyway, please Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ryder went through his next class just fine, but he felt better after Finn and Sam talked to him. But what Kitty said really hurt. He wondered what Will and Finn were going to do to her.

Once Ryder's last class was over he went to his locker to grab his things. Then he went to the auditorium. He had to meet Blaine there to practice their duet for Friday. He and Blaine both wanted to win. But Ryder also wanted to impress the graduates that were coming back to judge the competition.

Ryder got there first and Blaine showed up about two minutes later. "You remembered!" Blaine joked and Ryder laughed. "Yeah, now first I was thinking we would work on changing the lyrics of the song and then arranging our set." Ryder suggested.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, referring to what happened in Glee club and what Finn, Will, and Sam had to say to him. "I mean, Sam told me you were crying. And he told me about your dyslexia too." Blaine said.

Ryder sighed, this was like the 3rd time he had to talk about it and frankly it still hurt. But he was happy people cared about how that made him feel. "I'm fine. Well, I am now." Ryder told him. "It hurt a lot, I did cry. Please don't judge me." Ryder added, hoping Blaine would look at him funny for crying.

"It's okay, I understand how that must have hurt you. I'm here if you need to talk. And so is Finn, Sam, and Marley." Blaine said and Ryder smiled, he then hugged Blaine. "Thanks Blaine, lately, I've felt like nobody cares about me." Ryder said and Blaine started to rub his back.

"Why would you think that?" Blaine asked. Ryder could have told him, but he wasn't going to drag Blaine into his living situation. He didn't want the school to find out about it. And Ryder knew well enough how fast things spread around McKinley.

"Uh, nothing. I just don't really have friends, besides Marley. And she likes Jake more." Ryder said, even though he knew that wasn't true anymore. "That's not true." Blaine said. "You have me, and Sam and Finn. And Marley really cares about you and Jake is one of your best friends." Blaine said.

Ryder smiled, he knew that Sam and Finn had his back and he and Blaine had become friends because of this assignment, but didn't really think it was going to last when the assignment was over. "Even when this duet is over?" Ryder asked.

"Of course, you're really cool." Blaine told him and then they hugged again. "Thanks, and I guess I have Jake, even though we haven't really talked. And Marley, I know she's there too." Ryder said and Blaine patted him on the back.

"Good. One more thing." Blaine said and Ryder looked up at him. "What?" Ryder asked. "Why didn't you tell anyone, well with the exception of Sam, Finn, and Jake, that you have dyslexia?" Blaine asked. "And Marley." Ryder added.

"Okay, why, besides, them didn't you tell anybody?" Blaine asked again. "Honestly, I'm still embarrassed. I already feel stupid." Ryder said. "I don't need it getting around the school and having the football team and everyone else insult me." Blaine felt bad, even though he knew dyslexia wasn't something to be ashamed of.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed of, like Sam and Finn said, it just means you have a different way to learn." Blaine told him. "And besides, the guys on the football team, and I mean everyone, minus Sam of course, are too clueless to know what dyslexia is." Ryder laughed at, mostly because he had a point.

"I guess, but my parents don't even know." Ryder said and Blaine's eyes widened. "What? Why didn't you tell them? I think that's important for them to know." Blaine said and he was right, even though Ryder wasn't ready to tell them just yet. At least not his father.

"Uh, they wouldn't understand." Ryder answered. "They will if you tell them." Blaine said, but Ryder wasn't going to tell them just yet. Especially what was happening.

"I know, Marley told me that I should." Ryder said and Blaine nodded.

"Good, now I think we should start working on it." Blaine said and Ryder nodded in agreement. The spent the next two hours fixing the lyrics of the song so it would work for them. Then they finished arranging it and choosing who would sing what parts. "Okay, it's perfect! We are going to win the duet on Friday." Ryder said and Blaine agreed with him one hundred percent.

"Hey, what time is it?" Ryder asked. "Uh, 4:50." Blaine told him and Ryder's eyes widened. He was going to be late again, it was a twenty walk/ run from school to his house, he was going to get when he got home. "Hey whats wrong?" Blaine asked, noticing Ryder's wide eyes.

"Uh, I have to be home by 5. Now my parents are going to kill me!" Ryder said and Blaine felt sorry for him. "Do you need a ride? You live on main street right?" Blaine asked and Ryder nodded. He was happy with Blaine's offer to drive him home. Hopefully that'd keep him out of trouble. "Yeah. Thanks Blaine." Ryder said and Blaine nodded.

They ran out of the auditorium and into the Blaine's car. They drove and Blaine arrived at Ryder's house 7 minutes later. "Thanks for the ride, Blaine." Ryder said and Blaine smiled. "No problem." Blaine said. Ryder sighed, looking at his house and then got out of the car. Once he did, Blaine drove away and he was gone.

Ryder slowly walked into his house fearing what his father was going to do to him for being home early. He walked into the living room and luckily he only saw his mother. He sighed in relief he wasn't getting his beating yet.

His mother, Charlie was reading a book when she looked up and saw her son was home. "Ryder?" She said and Ryder walked in a little more. "Hi mom. Uh, where's dad?" Ryder asked. He wondered where he was so he knew if he should be worried or not.

"Oh he's not here. He's out getting a drink I think." Charlie said and Ryder nodded. "Are you okay, honey? I mean, last night, I never seen him hit you before." She said, Logan must have been hiding the truth from her. "No, and he's been hitting and punching since last week." Ryder told her.

His mother had no idea this was going on. "Are you sure? Honey, because I know Logan and last night was the first time I saw it." Charlie said and Ryder nodded. Tears began to build in his eyes. "Yes, he does it every night and every morning too. And curses at me and calls me stupid." Ryder told her.

"Oh honey come here." Charlie said and Ryder went into his mother's arms. "I love you, honey. He just cares about your school work." Charlie said. "Yes, I know. He compares me to Courtney and h- he hates me!" Ryder said.

"It's okay. I'll talk to him, see what's going on, okay?" Charlie said and Ryder nodded. At least his mother cared. "Is there something you want to tell me, Ryder? About school?" She asked and Ryder nodded.

"What is it?" She asked and Ryder sighed. He was still debating whether he should tell her or not. "I- I'm dyslexic." Ryder said and she nodded. Ryder was confused on why she didn't seemed surprised. "You're not disappointed? Or surprised?" Ryder asked and Charlie shook her head.

"No, why would be disappointed in you for having dyslexia? It's a disability." Charlie said and Ryder smiled, slightly that she wasn't disappointed. "Because I'm stupid." Ryder said. "No you're not! You just learn differently. Its harder for you to read and write. You're grandfather had it. And I have it too." She told him.

Ryder's eyes widened and he felt like he was dreaming. He just learned that his mother has dyslexia too. "You do?" Ryder asked and Charlie nodded. "Yes. And when your sister was born, I thought she was going to be born with the trait. But obviously not." Charlie said.

"No kidding." Ryder said in an annoying tone. "I even had her tested and they said it was the opposite. She was very advanced." Charlie said.

"_Little miss perfect!" _Ryder thought. "And then you were born and I didn't think you had it. But when I saw you were in the lowest group for reading in the 1st grade, I thought that you had it. But your teachers said that you were just lazy and didn't listen." Charlie said and Ryder looked at her, thinking she believed them.

"You believed them?" Ryder asked and Charlie shook her head. "No. Actually, I didn't see that at all. I knew you were bright, just by looking at you. I wanted to get you tested, but your father told me not to bother." Charlie said. "He said we wasted too much money on getting Courtney tested and he thought when you got older and we more of a man, that you'd be better."

"But, he was wrong. They were wrong. You were right this whole time!" Ryder exclaimed. "I know. You know when I saw you struggling I hoped you weren't dyslexic." She said and Ryder wondered why she would think that. Did she want a dumb or slacker son? "Why?" Ryder asked.

"Because of your dad. He thinks dyslexia is like a brain tumor. A disease." Charlie explained. "He doesn't even like to believe that I'm dyslexic."

"He thinks everything is horrible and stupid unless its perfect and flawless." Ryder said, referring to his sister. "Like your sister?" Charlie asked and Ryder nodded. "Your not going to tell him, are you?" Ryder asked his mother, fearing that she was going to tell Logan about him being dyslexia too.

"I want to, but no. That'll probably make things worse. When he gets home I'm going to talk to him about his 'relationship' with you when he gets home, okay?" Charlie asked and Ryder nodded. "But I want you to be in your room when it happens, okay? And make sure to lock the door." She told him and Ryder nodded as a tear fell from his eye.

"Good. Now tell me. Are you really getting help after school?" Charlie asked Ryder shook his head. "I get help during free period and sometimes lunch." Ryder admitted. "Sam Evans, the guy who is helping me is dyslexic too, so he knows how to."

"Oh, is he a good teacher?" Charlie asked and Ryder nodded. "Yes and he saved my ass from reading to the class a couple of times." Ryder joked and Charlie laughed with him. "What are you doing after school, honey?" She asked.

"I'm practicing a duet with my friend, Blaine Anderson." Ryder told her, it felt good to call Blaine his friend. He was really cool.

"Why are you singing a duet with him?" Charlie asked. "I'm in glee club, mom. And we were paired to sing a duet together." Ryder explained and Charlie smiled. "You sing?" Charlie asked and Ryder nodded with a smile on his face.

"I also know how to play drums and guitar." Ryder said. "Oh, that's amazing honey, why didn't you say anything?" Charlie asked. "Because, dad would probably tell me that I suck or something." Ryder said.

"Oh honey, don't worry, I'm talking to him tonight." Charlie said. "Don't tell him I'm in glee club, either. He'll take that a way from me and it's the one thing I can't afford to lose." Ryder pleaded and Charlie nodded and then they heard the door being unlocked.

"It's your father." Charlie said and Ryder tensed up. "Go upstairs to your room and lock the door!" Charlie told him and Ryder did so. He ran upstairs and into his bedroom. Closed and locked his bedroom door as quickly as he could. He stayed by the door, he wanted to know what was happening.

"Charlie! Where's Ryder?" Logan asked when he walked into the living room. "He's in his room. He did his homework and he's asleep. He came home on time." Charlie told him and Logan nodded. He didn't look too angry yet.

"Logan, let me ask you something. Have you been hurting Ryder?" Charlie asked and Logan looked up at her, with angry look. Charlie didn't like the look on his face. "Why the hell do you care?" Logan asked walking towards her.

"Because he's my… our son. He didn't do anything to deserve to be hurt. I barley liked him playing football." Charlie said as Logan got closer to her and she back away. "I CAN DO WHATEVER I F***ING WANT TO HIM! AND IF HE WASN'T SO STUPID AND A PAIN IN THE ASS MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO WHAT I DO!" Logan protested.

"Just because he doesn't always do well on tests and his grades aren't as good, doesn't mean you should hit him! And he's been improving a lot this year!" Charlie protested, she hated seeing this side of Logan. However, she was glad Ryder was honest with her.

"YOU HAVE TO THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE BRAIN IS RETARDED!" Logan yelled, referring to her dyslexia. "It's called dyslexia, Logan! It's a learning disability and just because somebody has it doesn't make them stupid or anything!" Charlie said.

"SHUT UP! AND IF RYDER WAS LIKE COURTNEY THEN MAYBE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE TO HAPPEN! BUT HE CHOSE THIS!" Logan yelled, but he was completely wrong and Charlie really wanted to yell for that. Nobody chooses to be abused by their parent.

"NOW DON'T YOU GO AND COMPARE HIM TO COURTNEY! JUST BECAUSE RYDER STRUGGLES AND COURTNEY IS OVERLY ADVANCED IN WAYS MOST PEOPLE AREN'T, DOESN'T MEAN THAT HE ISN'T SMART! LOTS OF PEOPLE STRUGGLE!" Charlie yelled, she was louder than Logan had been. She hated him comparing Ryder to Courtney to more than Ryder did.

"AND HE DIDN'T CHOSE THIS! A KID WOULD NEVER CHOOSE TO BE ABUSED BY THEIR FATHER! YOU CHOSE TO DO IT BECAUSE YOU SEE RYDER AS A DISAPPOINTMENT COMPARED TO OUR DAUGHTER! RYDER IS NORMAL AND LIKE ANYBODY, HE STRUGGLES!" Charlie continued.

"Courtney never struggled! She was always working! She did what she had to and because of that graduated early! Ryder should be just like her only he chooses to slack off and be stupid! And play football, like that'll get him anywhere." Logan said, he just wouldn't shut up about Courtney.

"LOGAN! ENOUGH! FOOTBALL CAN GET HIM A SCHOLARSHIP AND DID YOU EVER THINK THAT MAYBE HE LIKES IT! BECAUSE FRANKLY WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING TO HIM MAKES ME WONDER IF THAT'S WHY HE JOINED IT! TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" Charlie yelled. Logan was just getting madder and madder.

"NOW I WANT YOU TO STOP! JUST STOP!" Charlie demanded and Ryder smiled, hearing her. Ryder could hear the whole thing through the air vents and had never been so happy to hear someone fight for him like his mom was.

"I NEVER WANT YOU TO HURT MY SON AGAIN! EVER! DON'T EVER HURT MY BOY AGAIN!" Charlie yelled and that was all she could get out before Logan took one final step.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Logan yelled and then slapped her and he started to punch her too. Charlie screamed and she kept screaming. Ryder could hear and everything. "No." Ryder said, he never wanted his mother to get hurt. However, he should have saw that coming with the yelling she was giving his father.

"Please stop!" Charlie begged. "Oh, sure." Logan said, sarcastically and by then Ryder was crying for his mother. He never wanted her to feel the pain that Logan gave him. And he knew in the morning that it'd be his turn to be beat.

The beating lasted ten minutes and well enough. A minute after that somebody tried to get into Ryder's room, but luckily the lock was strong enough to hold. And Logan wasn't able to get in. Logan left his room after and a minute of trying. Ryder knew not to go near the door, he didn't want to the risk the chance of Logan jumping out and beating him. He decided to just stay on his bed and let the tears run down his face until he fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning with a hand slowly streaking his hair. He opened his eyes slow and when his vision was clear, he saw his mother and he was glad she was okay. But then looked on her face and saw that her right eye was black.

"Mom, your eye." Ryder said, as he sat up in his bed. "I'm okay honey. Don't worry about me honey." Charlie said, smiling at her son that he had one night without getting hurt.

Ryder smiled for a second as Charlie continued to streak his hair his eyes widened, wondering where his dad was. Charlie saw that and was concerned. "What's wrong honey?" Charlie asked.

"Where's dad?" Ryder asked, nervously. "He left for work already. He does that on Thursdays and Saturdays, remember?" Charlie reminded him and Ryder nodded. Then he sighed in relief he got a free morning without any pain. Except seeing the mark on his mother's face when she took a stand for him.

Ryder then hugged his mom. "I heard everything mom." He said and then Charlie started to rub his back. "I know honey, but I'm okay. And I'd do it all over again! You're my son. You're my baby." She said and Ryder shed a tear.

"Now don't cry, honey. I'm okay, I'll always be here." Charlie said as she wiped the tear from his face. "Now come on, you get ready for school. I'll be downstairs. Would you like breakfast?" Charlie told him and Ryder nodded, he liked the idea of having breakfast with his mom.

"Okay, I'll make you something while you get ready." She said and then kissed his cheek. She then walked out of Ryder's room and he smiled. Ryder got up and got dressed for school. This was the first morning in a long time that he wasn't in pain or as upset.

And he wasn't afraid to come downstairs, scared if his father was awake and he usually was. Thursdays and Fridays were his new favorite days of the week. This least favorites were going to be Tuesday and Sunday; those were the days his mom worked late and early.

His dad worked late tonight, so it made things tonight easier for both Ryder and his mom. They were going to have a day free of Logan's abuse. Then Ryder realized it was good timing, maybe he could have Blaine come over and practice their duet later. They had to be perfect. And he could even show his mom how well he sings.

"Hey honey, want some waffles?" She asked as she saw Ryder walk into the kitchen. Ryder nodded and thought it was a good time to ask. "Hey mom, when does dad get home tonight?" Ryder asked.

"Uh, 7. Why?" She told him, she wondered why he would ask. "Uh, I was wondering if I could have Blaine come over after school so we could practice my duet. Since dad's not really home tonight." Ryder asked and Charlie seemed pretty interested. "On one condition." Charlie said. "If I get to watch you guys sing. I want to hear you, I never have."

Ryder smiled and nodded. "But make sure he leaves at 6:30, we don't want him meeting your dad. And we want you to be safe in your locked room by 6:45." Charlie added and Ryder nodded quickly. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Good, now eat." She said and Ryder did, he was starving. He hasn't been eating much, since right after school he goes to his room to cry after his beating. And doesn't eat breakfast because of his father. He really only eats lunch, but he didn't get much even then.

"Now, would you like to walk to school or do you want me to drive you?" Charlie asked and Ryder smiled brighter. He felt like this has been the happiest he's been in a while. "You don't mind driving me?" Ryder asked, hoping it wasn't bothering his mom too much.

"No, my work is only 5 minutes from your school." She said and Ryder smiled. "Thanks mom." He said and she put a hand on his shoulder. Ryder finished eating 10 minutes later and then he was in the car.

His mother got in a few minutes later and started driving. They arrived at school in five minutes. "Okay honey, I'll see you when you get home. And I can't wait to meet Blaine." She said as Ryder got out of the car and headed into school.

Ryder went to his locker and grabbed his things and then Marley walked up to him. "Hey." She greeted and he smiled back. "Hey Marley." She noticed Ryder was happier than he usually was. "You seem happier today." Marley pointed out, but she wasn't wrong. Ryder was very happy, with the time he spent with his mom yesterday and today.

"I am. I told my mom." Ryder told her and Marley smiled with excitement. "You did? And?" Marley asked. "She was glad I'm involved in Glee Club and it turns out she's dyslexic too!" Ryder said.

"Oh my god! Ryder, I told you she'd understand." Marley exclaimed. "And she wants to hear me sing, so she wants me to see if Blaine can rehearse at my house tonight." Ryder told her.

"I'm sure he can. He's at his locker, why don't you ask him?" Marley suggested and Ryder nodded. "I will, once I get my stuff." Ryder told her. "So, did you hear?" Marley asked, but Ryder didn't know what she was talking about. "Kitty got suspended from Glee club." She told him and Ryder's eyes widened.

"What?" Ryder said and Marley nodded. "But she was your partner!" Ryder said. "I know I'm disappointed I can't compete, but it wasn't worth it. She insults me in so many ways and she hurt you." Marley said and Ryder hugged her.

"Anyway, I'll see you in glee club later." Marley said and then left Ryder's side. Ryder then spotted Blaine in the hallway and approached him. "Hey Blaine." Ryder said and Blaine grinned when he saw him. "Hey Ryder, what's up? Do you wanna rehearse after school?" Blaine asked and it was perfect timing for that question.

"Sure, do you want to do at my house?" Ryder asked and Blaine smiled. "Sure. I'd love to, but I have to be home by six." Blaine told him and that was another great timing. "Perfect." Ryder said and he continued on to his daily classes.

Ryder was happy for glee club, but he wondered what was going to happen. Sam told him that Will had something to discuss with them. Ryder walked in and sat with Sam and Blaine as usual. "Hey guys, what does Mr. Shue have to talk to us about?" Ryder asked Sam and Blaine, but they were clueless.

"I don't know, he just told me, it was important." Sam said and then Will walked in. "Okay guys, I have to discuss some important things." Will said. "I think most of you are aware, but Kitty Wilde is suspended from glee club. For a while, at least, until she decides to change." Will said.

"But what will we do for Regional's, we need 12 members. Without her we have 11." Tina interjected, but Will had already thought of that. "I know, and luckily we have a new member joining the club, as well as the school today." Will started, then let Finn take over.

"I'd like you to meet, Ms. Pillsbury's niece, Betty." Finn said as she came into the choir room. She was young, blonde, and in a wheelchair, like Artie. And he seemed to know her. "Hey guys, it's a pleasure to be joining you so we can kick some ass at regional's and in this competition I'm hearing about." Betty said.

"Hi Betty." Artie said and everyone else started looking at them. "Hey Artie. We've met before." Betty said, giving Artie some flirty, sexy looks.

"So Betty, welcome. And since you're replacing Kitty, basically, you will be partnered with the lovely, Marley Rose." Finn said and Marley smiled. "I was actually kind of hoping I could work with Artie, considering we know each other." Betty said, making a suggestion.

"Uh, well, Artie's with Brittany." Will added, but then Artie spoke up. "It's okay Mr. Shue, I'm fine with working Betty. And Brittany says she is too." Artie said and Will nodded. "Okay, Betty you're with Artie and Brittany, it looks like you'll be with Marley." Will said and those four were happy.

Marley and Brittany were already really good friends and Artie and Betty were really good friends. "Okay, now I hope you guys are perfecting your duets because, the seniors coming in are ready to judge." Finn said.

Ryder was really excited for the duet tomorrow, he wondered who would be judging. He was hoping it'd be Mike for one. His mentor during sectionals. And he wouldn't mind Quinn, he thought she was kind of hot, even with his eye still on Marley. And he didn't really have a third choice.

Either way, he knew tomorrow was going to be good. Ryder and Blaine were going to win, they had to.

**What did you guys think?**

**Personally, I thought it was a good chapter. I thought it was going to be shorter, but that obviously didn't happen**

**And I really liked this one too! I thought making Charlie (Ryder's mom) a good person. She hasn't really been around and I thought this was good.**

**Next chapter by the way, will have her meet Blaine and her son sing for the first time! Also…. THE DUET! Yay!**

**FYI- I finished arranging the song for Ryder and Blaine's duet so I just have to write next chapter lol :D**

**I'm sorry, Jake hasn't been featured yet, I'll try to feature him soon. Maybe next chapter or the one after. Hopefully the next chapter will be up before the weekend.**

**Saturday and Sunday are SUPER busy for me, so probably not updating anything then. (Well maybe Saturday night…)**

**And Monday I probably won't be available, Its my last day of break :'( and I also have a dentist appointment then so probably won't be updating, but I'll try. I swear, I'm going to try!**

**And BTW- I wrote another Ryder story, I wrote it months ago, but I didn't like it so I re- wrote :) You should check it out, Its randomly inspired by Dynamic Duets but oh well! :)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this :) Please let me know what you think in the reviews and this is the last chapter you guys got to vote for the judges, so far it's a tie for the 3****rd**** judge…**

**And I know who I'm choosing for it, so I'd vote! The poll is on my profile! **

**And Thank you guys so much for loving the story! I never thought people would like this, thank you guys!**

**I'd like to give a quick shout out to ****TotalGleek****16 for always reviewing my story! Thanks for loving story and always reviewing! Your reviews make me happy :D**

**Anyway, please Favorite, Follow, and Review! And Please check out my other stories! :) Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

When it was finally the end of the day, Ryder was happy. He couldn't wait to practice with Blaine one more time before the duet. And this was the first and maybe the only chance he has to sing in front of his mom.

With his father doing everything he did, he had very few chances to do that, at his house anyway. And he was happy that his mom was there for him. He feared when this abuse started that soon she'd turn on him.

Ryder was thankful that she didn't and showed all the loved she had for him and he actually deserved. The point was that he was excited. He grabbed the things from his locker and was heading over to find Blaine when he bumped into Marley.

"Oh, hey." Marley said, realizing it was Ryder, she smiled. "Hey Marley, I was just going to find Blaine." Ryder told her and she nodded.

"Oh cool." Marley said. "I was wondering, do you want to hang out this weekend or something?" Marley asked and Ryder arched his eyebrow. Was she asking Ryder on a date? But wasn't she and Jake still dating?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Marley started to say, but Ryder stopped her. "No, no. It'd be cool. But, I thought you and Jake were dating." Ryder said and Marley's eyes widened, realizing what she meant.

"Oh no! We are, this is not a date or anything. I mean we're still friends, right?" Marley said and Ryder nodded. "So I thought it be cool to just hang out or talk." Marley explained and Ryder nodded, though he was disappointed. Believing Marley would be asking him out on a date, even for a minute warmed his heart.

"Uh, how about Saturday? You wanna come over?" Ryder asked and Marley nodded. "Great!" Marley said and then hugged Ryder. "See you tomorrow." She said and left his side.

Ryder then went to find Blaine once again and found him at his locker, talking to Sam. "Oh hey." Blaine said, when he noticed Ryder. "We are going to do great."

"What's going on?" Sam asked. "Uh, Ryder and I are going to practice our duet. It's going to be perfect for tomorrow." Blaine said and Sam nodded. "How come' I wasn't invited?" Sam joked and both Ryder and Blaine laughed.

"Sorry, Blyder only! You can go see if Jake has plans." Ryder said and both Sam and Blaine gave weird looks. It probably had something to do with Ryder just giving him and Blaine their own pairing name.

"Blyder?" Blaine asked. "Yeah. I kind of gave our friendship a mash- up. I know, it's stupid." Ryder said, but Blaine actually liked it. "No. I like it. It was better than Sam's idea."

"I had a mash- up for you two?" Sam asked and then Blaine shot him a dirty look. And Sam thought it'd be a good idea to go along with it. "Oh yeah. I did." Sam said and Blaine looked back at Ryder.

"What is it?" Ryder asked, knowing he probably couldn't come up with any kind of mash- up for both him and Blaine. "Uh, Ryaine?" Sam said, question like and Ryder nodded.

"Look it's okay, I know that mash- ups are typically for relationships, but I thought friendship one would be cool." Ryder said. Blaine thought his mash- up was cool and they made mash- ups for friendships to. And family relationships too.

"Dude, there are a lots of friendships mash- ups." Blaine said and Ryder smiled. "Like what?" He asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't lying.

"Uh, Blam, for one thing." Blaine said and Sam laughed. "It's me and Sam." Blaine explained and Ryder nodded. He obviously needed more examples, so Sam and Blaine began to think more.

"Well, there's Furt. Finn and Kurt." Blaine said. "Wasn't that for them being step- brothers and all?" Sam asked. "Uh, you get the point!" Blaine said and Sam decided to go with it. "And there's HummelBerry. Kurt and Rachel." Blaine said and then thinking of another was tricky.

Luckily Sam had one. "Sory!" Sam said and Blaine gave him a confused look because even he didn't know that one. "Me and Rory." Sam cleared up and Blaine nodded. Unfortunately, Ryder didn't know who that was.

"I don't know who Rory is but I don't care." Ryder said. "We better go!" Blaine nodded in agreement and they both left the school building. They went in Blaine's car and drove to Ryder's house. They arrived there in a matter of minutes.

When they arrived, Blaine and Ryder got out of the car. Ryder unlocked the door and they went in. They were instantly met with Charlie in the living room. "Hey mom." Ryder said, smiling, when he saw her.

"Hey honey, I'm guessing this is Blaine." Charlie said and Ryder nodded. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lynn." Blaine said and Charlie smiled. Blaine was a real gentleman.

"So you sing?" She asked and him and Blaine nodded. "Yes, that is why I am in Glee club. Ryder sings great too. You're soon his really talented." Blaine said and Ryder turned his attention to Blaine.

"Blaine!" Ryder said and both his mom and Blaine smiled. "Honey, don't get mad at him for saying what's true. Everybody has a talent for something. And you're the only one you can really sing." Charlie said.

"What about Courtney?" Ryder asked and Charlie chuckled slightly. "I mean the ones in the family that are people." Charlie said, probably meaning the people were the ones with a heart, which so far Charlie thought only she and Ryder had.

"Is Courtney, your sister Ryder?" Blaine asked and he nodded. "I agree with you there." Blaine said, relating his brother Cooper to what Charlie said. "You have one?" Ryder asked and Blaine shook his head. "Brother."

"Oh. Let me guess, douchbag?" Ryder asked and Blaine nodded. "About 95% percent of the time. But that's only to me." Blaine answered. "Welcome to my world dude!" Ryder said and they laughed.

"Okay, I think you guys had something to work on." Charlie said and both boys nodded. "Yes, our duet. We compete tomorrow." Blaine said. Charlie smiled, she was wondering what they were going to sing to win the contest. "What are you two singing?" Charlie asked and then Ryder's eyes widened.

He forgot that the song might be something his mother asked questions about. It was about child abuse, so there would be questions. "'I'm Ok' by Christina Aguilera." Blaine told her and she nodded, unaware what that was about.

"Do you mind if I watch?" Charlie asked and Ryder looked at Blaine. "I'm fine with it." Blaine said and Ryder smiled. Blaine then took out his guitar. "Okay, they will play it on piano for us tomorrow, but I guess for now we can practice it with guitar." Blaine said and Ryder nodded.

Blaine started to play guitar and the song started. Ryder started the song and after a few lines, Blaine took over. Charlie though both her son's and Blaine's voices were wonderful. She couldn't believe how talented Ryder was, she was very proud of him.

As soon as Blaine finished his lines, Ryder joined in with him and they went into the chorus. When they finished the first chorus, Blaine started the first part of the chorus and Ryder got his later. They repeated the chorus again.

That was when Charlie began to gather what the song was about. Child Abuse. It hit her that Ryder must have picked the song because of everything that was happening. She didn't blame him, it was horrible what he had to experience. But focused on how great her son was. And how great his voice blended with Blaine's.

She listened to them sing the remainder of the 3rd verse and the chorus twice more. When the song ended she applauded for them. "You boys are very talented." Charlie said and Ryder and Blaine smiled, brightly.

"We are going to win tomorrow." Blaine said and Ryder nodded, he then high fived Blaine in agreement. "So when did you two join Glee Club?" Charlie asked them and Ryder saw this coming. Many questions.

"I joined last year when I came to McKinley. Ryder joined right after the production of the school musical." Blaine answered. That was when Ryder realized he forgot to tell his mom about starring in the school musical.

"Oh. Were you two in the musical?" Charlie asked and Blaine nodded. He found it a little odd that she didn't know if her son was in it or not. "Yeah. We did _Grease _this year." Blaine told her. "What parts did you two play?" She asked.

"I was Teen Angel and Ryder was Danny Zuko." Blaine told her and then she smiled. Now she was hearing that her son got the lead in the school musical. "Honey, you never told me." Charlie said and Ryder rolled his eyes.

"Mom." He said and both she and Blaine laughed. "You aren't close with your mom are you?" Blaine asked. "I'm trying to be." Ryder said, chuckling.

"So, if he was Danny, who played Sandy?" Charlie asked and this was it. Ryder knew she was going to find out about Marley and didn't want to have that conversation when Blaine leaves. "Marley Rose." Blaine answered and Ryder started to blush. The mention of Marley's name makes his heart beat.

"Oh. Is she in Glee Club also?" She asked and Ryder nodded, and so did Blaine. "Uh, mom, when is dad getting home?" Ryder asked, concerned about him getting home.

"Oh. You have a dad?" Blaine asked, after just seeing his mom, he figured Ryder only lived with her. "Yeah. He works late on Thursdays and Saturdays." Ryder told him and Blaine nodded.

"Uh, around 7." Charlie said. "It's 6." Ryder sighed in relief that they had an hour until the abuse began. "What does your dad do?" Blaine asked. "He's a PHD." Ryder answered.

"Oh, that's cool." Blaine said. "What about you Mrs. Lynn?" Blaine was curious what his mom did also. Blaine was full of questions. "Oh, I'm a dentist." She answered and Blaine nodded. "Oh, don't be nervous around me now, I won't hurt you, unless you're in my office." Charlie joked and Blaine laughed, slightly.

"Relax, she makes that joke to everyone." Ryder assured Blaine and he nodded. "It's nothing. My uncle Bryan is a dentist too." Blaine said. "You're related to Bryan? He's very helpful." Charlie said and Blaine laughed.

"Well, this got a little awkward." Blaine whispered to Ryder. "It's cool, dude." Ryder said. "Who do you think the judges are going to be?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be Mike or Mercedes because she's in LA and he has a scholarship at dance school or whatever." Blaine said.

"True. Mike was my mentor during Thanksgiving." Ryder said. "I know." Blaine said, he didn't know what graduates were coming back, but there was one he'd hope would come back. "You're hoping Kurt would come back, aren't you?" Ryder asked.

"Maybe. But I'd doubt he'd talk to me." Blaine said. "You never know. I'm kind of hoping Quinn Fabray will come back. She's pretty cool." Ryder said.

"If she does, Kitty will be pissed off considering she got suspended from Glee." Blaine said.

"Why did someone get suspended from Glee?" Charlie asked and this was a question Ryder was afraid of his mom asking. "Oh, she kind of insulted Ryder. Like with his dyslexia. She made him cry a little." Blaine told her and then Blaine noticed Ryder looking at him, angrily.

"Ryder, why didn't you tell me about this?" Charlie asked and Ryder stayed quite. "He's okay. Finn, and Sam helped him." Blaine told him. "Who's Finn? A friend or one of the teachers?" Charlie asked, he knew who Sam was. "He's kind of the teacher. He graduated last year and now he co- runs the Glee club." Blaine explained.

Charlie nodded. "So do you have a girlfriend, Blaine?" Charlie asked. "Uh, no. I'm single, but I uh, don't date girls." Blaine said.

"Oh. No boyfriend?" Charlie asked, Ryder was surprised she was okay with Blaine being gay. Ryder knew Logan would probably call him a fag or something. Blaine shook his head. "No."

"You will. And please, it's Charlie." Charlie told him and Blaine nodded, glancing at his watch. "Oh, sorry. I better go. I'll see you tomorrow Ryder." Blaine said and Ryder nodded.

"See ya." Ryder said and Blaine walked out the door. "I'm going to go to my room…" Ryder said as he started to go upstairs, but Charlie stopped him. "Ryder." Charlie said and Ryder turned around to face him.

"Yeah?" Ryder asked. "Why didn't you tell me this was happening?" Charlie asked, I mean the bullying and all the stuff you're doing at school. I have to hear about from some a kid I just met." Charlie said.

"You weren't exactly there when it happened." Ryder answered. "Ryder, I'll always be there for you. I will do anything to make sure you are okay." Charlie told him and Ryder smiled. Then a tear escaped his eye.

"I know." Ryder said as he walked towards his mother and she pulled him in for a hug. "I love you mom." He said and Charlie squeezed him. "I love you so much Ryder." She said. "Now, you better get upstairs, you're father is going to be home soon." Ryder nodded and went upstairs. He went in his room and locked his door.

Ryder sighed, he got through today without any abuse, it felt really good and it was all because of his mom. He loved her more than he loved Marley, he really loved her. Ryder did his homework and then heard the front door slam, which indicated that his dad was home.

A minute later he heard the door getting pounded on and him trying to get in Ryder's room, but gave up after a few tries. He then went downstairs. He didn't hear any screams which probably meant that she was asleep and he didn't wake her. Ryder went to sleep peacefully that night, it was the first night he got to do that in a long time.

He woke up the next morning, feeling a little tired but remembered the duet was today and wouldn't miss it for the world. He got up, got dressed and grabbed his belongings. He went downstairs, and when he got to the kitchen his eyes widened at the sight he saw.

It was his father, Logan, having coffee at the table and he was looking right at Ryder with an evil smile on his face. Ryder forgot the fact that on Fridays was one of the days that his mom has to work early and late.

"Finally. I get to see you. It's been days." Logan said and Ryder took a step back. "W- where's mom?" Ryder asked.

"Work. Remember on Fridays and Tuesdays, she works late and early." Logan said, getting up and walking towards Ryder. Ryder back away but Logan kept getting closer to him.

When Logan finally stopped, Ryder noticed a wooden spoon in his hand and wondered why he was holding it. "W- why are you holding that spoon?" Ryder asked.

"Funny, you should mention that." Logan said and then before Ryder knew it he was on the ground again. Logan had just smacked him with the spoon and it hurt like a bitch.

Then Logan kept hitting Ryder in the arms, leg and stomach with the spoon, even harder than when he hit the face. "This is making up for Wednesday night and all of yesterday you f*cking moron!" Logan yelled and Ryder was now screaming even though he knew it was useless. His mom wasn't home and no one would help him.

"Please! Stop!" Ryder begged, but Logan gave him another smile, evil like, and continued to hit him. He then did it harder and even started to kick in him in his chest.

That was when the tears began to follow down his face and he could feel even more pain then he had ever imagined; physically, mentally, and emotionally. He felt the pain of it happening, he remembered all that his father has done to him and his mother, and he couldn't control his emotions any longer.

Logan noticed them and laughed. "Oh, cry all you want, you are a dick that is worth nothing." Logan yelled and continued to beat him. A few minutes later, when Ryder felt like he was going to pass out, Logan stopped.

"Now get to school, we continue later." Logan said, smiling as he walked away and into a different room. Ryder lied there in so much pain that it hurt to breathe. But eventually managed to get up.

He walked out the door, barley managing to keep himself up. But he did and he let the tears fall down his face until he reached a bench on his way. He sat down, sighed in relief that the pain subsides when he stopped moving and he wiped the tears from his face.

But he told himself just to get to school. 'Just get to school and when you get home, remember to be strong and get away from Logan.' Ryder told himself.

He then got up, with the strength he had left and continued to walk. Once he made it to school, his limbs and muscles were stronger, but every injured and sore. He went to the bathroom to look at his injuries.

His face was fine, but it only received one hit and it wasn't as painful as much as what his arms, legs, and stomach received. He pulled up his shirt and his stomach was dark purple. A big bruise left on his stomach from the kicking and whipping.

He then pulled up the legs of his pants and there were more bruises and there was some blood that came from his right knee. His father must have really whipped hard to make his knee bleed.

Ryder grabbed a paper towel and soaked it in water and he put it on he knee. It soaked up the blood in one minute. He looked at it when the blood was gone and it looked a little swollen. Ryder didn't care, he just pulled his jeans over it.

Then he looked at his arms and there were more bruises then ever. Most of his left arm was bruised, looked like he was going to be wearing long sleeves for the rest of the year and possibly his high school life.

He pulled his sleeves down as soon as saw that someone was coming into the bathroom; it was Blaine. "Oh, hey Ryder. Are you ready to kiss everyone else's asses today?" Blaine asked and Ryder smiled.

He enjoyed Blaine's humor and just being his friend. Ryder nodded and replied, "Yeah." Ryder said and he followed Blaine out of the bathroom. He knew one thing for sure, giving emotion into the song was going to be easy.

Ryder went through the rest of the day okay and was really excited when it was time for Glee Club. Ryder went in with Blaine and they sat together, next to Sam and Brittany. Will and Finn walked in a minute later.

"Okay, I hope you guys are ready to present your duets." Will said, but everybody wanted to know one thing before they started. "Who are the judges?" Blaine asked and everyone was in agreement with him.

"Alright. Finn, will you do the honors of introducing our guests?" Will asked Finn and he nodded. "Alright, first, we have, Santana Lopez!" Finn said and Santana walked into the choir room.

"I hope you guys prepared, because I'm what you call a tough judge and I don't take favorites." Santana said. "And that includes you Britt, even if you are paired with the girl I mentored."

Brittany smiled, she loved her witty banter. "It's Marley." Marley said and Santana smiled. "I know." Santana replied. "Now can you bring in the other two?" Santana asked and he nodded.

"We also have brought in a graduate, I think most of you know." Finn said. "Kurt Hummel." And Kurt walked into the room. "I'm looking forward to hearing you guys." Kurt said.

"That's Kurt?" Ryder whispered to Blaine and he nodded. "Hi Blaine, don't think I influence a win for you and whoever you're with." Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"Lady Hummel can you stop flirting with your ex long enough for us to judge this competition? Or do you and Burt Reynolds need a room?" Santana questioned and Kurt just ignored her.

"Is she normally like that?" Ryder whispered and Sam decided to answer that question, considering he dated her. "Yes. Pretty much." Sam told him.

"And finally, we have the one who basically took this Glee club to nationals last year." Finn said and both Santana and Kurt rolled her eyes.

"Finn, get it on with it! And forget it, you aren't together anymore." Kurt said and he was right. "Rachel Berry!" Finn said and Rachel walked in.

And everyone was happy to see Rachel, even the newbies who didn't know her. Marley always wondered what Rachel Berry was like because of the comparisons people always did between her and Rachel.

"I hope you guys perfected your songs, because that's what I'm looking for." Rachel said and Santana thought it was a good time to interject so people wouldn't have to hear Rachel's annoying lectures on being perfect.

"Can you just shut it, we are here to judge! Not to judge everyone here on their flaws." Santana said. "Speaking of that, where is Kitty the bitch?" Santana asked.

"She's was suspended from Glee Club." Finn said. "Why? Did you finally kick her out for being a bitch to Marley for making her bulimic?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, we suspended her for insulting one of our students." Will said. "But I did that all the time." Santana pointed out.

"Maybe this time it had to do with maybe mentally and emotionally hurting someone." Blaine said and Kurt smiled at him. Ryder looked at Blaine and smiled, he just hoped he wouldn't be called out.

"Okay. I'm just glad I don't have to judge her. Good thing Quinney isn't here so I don't have to deal with saying that Kitty is the sweetest, which we all know is way wrong." Santana said. "Now lets start this competition."

"Okay, anyone want to go first?" Will asked and then saw Marley and Brittany nodding. "Alright, first we have Marley Rose and Brittany Pierce." Will said and the two girls took the center of the choir room.

"What will you two be singing?" Rachel asked. "We will be singing, 'Titanium' by David Guetta." Marley said and the graduates nodded.

The music started and both Marley and Brittany sang "Titanium" and when they finished, everyone applauded. Then Sam and Jake went up. They sang, "Numb" by Usher and they sounded amazing. Some of the girls and said that Jake's voice sounded similar to Usher's.

After they were done, Betty and Artie went up and they sang, "Lights", by Ellia Grounding. The graduates seemed to like what they did with it, they also really liked Betty's voice. So did the new directions.

After they were done, Tina and Sugar went up and sang Demi Lovato's, "Skyscraper". When they did it was really Tina singing it as a solo with Sugar harmonizing behind her. Tina still did a good job singing it though.

Once they were done, Wade and Joe went up and did a duet of Beyonce's "Dance For You." The were good, put they probably weren't going to win the competition. And the last people to go up were Blyder.

"Okay, and finally. Out last duet is going to be by Blaine Anderson and Ryder Lynn." Finn said and both boys came up in the front. They got a few microphone sets and stood in front of them.

"So what are you two singing?" Kurt asked. "Uh, we are singing, 'I'm Ok' by Christina Aguilera." Ryder told them and the music started.

[Ryder singing= **Bold**; Blaine singing= _Italized_; Blaine & Ryder singing= _**Both**_]

[Ryder]

**Once upon a time there was a boy****  
****In his early years he had to learn****  
****How to grow up living in a war that he called home**

[Blaine]

_Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm__  
__Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face_

[Ryder]

**Every time my father's fist would put me in my place****  
****Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room****  
**

[Both]

_**Hoping it would be over soon**_

Tears began to form in Ryder's eyes as he sang and listened to the lyrics. Tear ran down his face as he sang because these word brought back the pain memories and feeling of what his father did to him and his mom.

_**[Chorus]**__**  
**__**Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same**____**  
**__**And I still remember how you kept me so afraid**____**  
**__**Strength is my mother for all the love she gave**____**  
**__**Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday**____**  
**_  
_**And I'm OK**_

[Blaine]

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt__  
__When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built__  
_

[Ryder]

**Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door****  
****The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"****  
****Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done****  
**

[Both]

_**To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same**____**  
**__**And I still remember how you kept me so afraid**____**  
**__**Strength is my mother for all the love she gave**____**  
**__**Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday**____**  
**_  
Ryder showed true passion in emotion as he started to sing the 3rd verse on his own; Blaine looked at him and thought he was really being true to the song. He wondered how he could be so true.

[Ryder]

**And I'm OK******

**It's not so easy to forget****  
****All the marks you left along my neck****  
****When I was thrown against cold stairs****  
****And every day I'm afraid to come home****  
****In fear of what I might see there****  
**

[Blaine]

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same__  
__And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

[Ryder]  
**Strength is my mother for all the love she gave****  
****Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday******

**And I'm OK**

[Chorus] [Ryder (Blaine) ]

**Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same** _(Pain remains the same)_  
**And I still remember how you kept me so afraid** _(Kept me so afraid)_  
**Strength is my mother for all the love she gave****  
****Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday** _(Look back on yesterday)_

[Blaine]

_And I'm OK_

[Ryder]

**And I'm OK****  
**

[Both]

_**I'm OK**_

The song ended and everyone applauded the loudest they did during the competition. They thought it was really beautiful and just amazing. Ryder had so much passion and emotion. They loved how Blaine sounded to, but they mostly focused on the one who led that song through it; and that was Ryder Lynn.

"That was just great Ryder. Blaine. Now what inspired you two or what caused you to pick that song?" Will asked, he was looking at Blaine. He is usually the one who chose Aguilera songs.

"Ryder's the one who picked the song." Blaine answered and more attention was on him as he wiped the tears from his face and eyes. "Uh, I thought that it was very emotional and I kind of wanted to sing this song, mostly because the words are true. And I knew Blaine and I could kiss ass with it." Ryder explained. "Plus, the song really speaks for itself and when you really think about it, you can sometimes feel the pain and fear that people have that really go through this abuse."

Everyone then clapped again. Marley wiped the tears from her face as she clapped again. Along with Rachel, Santana, and Kurt. They felt the pain and feelings as well. It was just beautiful and passionate. They all loved it.

Now the determination of the winners was all in the hands of Rachel, Kurt, Santana. They would know tomorrow who won. The bell rang and they left glee club. "You coming?" Jake asked Marley, as she watched Ryder leave the classroom. "I'll catch up with you." She said and went after Ryder.

She found him at his locker getting his things for the next class and then felt someone tap him on the back. He turned to his side and saw Marley. "Hey, you were really good." Ryder said and Marley smiled, she then started to look at him again.

"What?" Ryder asked and then the unthinkable, in his mind at least, happened. Marley was kissing Ryder. After a second, began to kiss her with even more passion than she was giving him. It lasted for 10 amazing seconds. "I think it's clear who the real winner of it all is." Marley said.

**What did you think? I know THE DUET! Finally! :)**

**Sorry it took so long, I meant to post this a few days ago, but my computer crashed and I lost the whole thing :( I had to re- write the whole chapter, but I'm glad I had to! :D I think the chapter turned out better than it did the first time :)**

**And it was just so beautiful and emotional. Ryder had the feeling and words he was saying with real emotion and passion because it was easy to picture everything. He meant every word of it.**

**I changed some of the words to fit him in the case and I even arranged it differently. At the end, I gave Blaine something that he had when he sang "Heroes" with Sam.**

**I also had them do the chorus twice at the end instead of once. I thought it was amazing! And I thought it made it really good. I hope you liked what I did with it :D**

**And the beating with the wooden spoon is something I thought of, Ryder getting beat before the duet I think made his performance better.**

**I know, I hate hurting sweet Ryder, he is one of the best guys on Glee, but that his trouble in the story. Don't worry, Saturday, he won't have to deal with it. He'll have his mom all day :D**

**And I have one more word for you! RYLEY! I thought of that as I finished writing this for the second time, so I hope for you Ryley fans, that was worth the delay!**

**Now I know how to feature Jake soon :D And it won't be a pretty Jyder collision, well shall see what I come up with haha… :D**

**And I hate to say this, but it might be back to weekly updates for this story now that I'm back in school. I have Tumblr, Friends, School, Homework, and a lot of stuff going on!**

**I also have other stories I have to update soon and starting. So I'm sorry, but only week updates from now on, :( Maybe not! We will see, I hope you liked the additional updates for this week during my break!**

**And we got over to 20 reviews for this story :D I never though so many people would like this story :) Thank you guys!**

**I hope you really liked this :D This is my longest chapter YET! I think ;)**

**Anyway, if any of you are interested, and have a account on Tumblr. I have started a glee roleplay :) If any of you guys are interested, here's a link :)**

**You can be up to 3 characters, even make an OC :) And yes, Ryder is available! and if you want information or have questions, ask me here or on Tumblr :D**

**You can basically be almost any character at this point, let me know if you want to be in it :) **

**And if this link doesn't work, it's also on my profile :) So I hope you like my roleplay and enjoyed this chapter :) (It's on Tumblr- The Roleplay)**

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! :) Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the judge talking about who they think should win the duet competition! **

**Is it just me or is it weird more people wanted the 3 people from New York to come back? :) I love them also! Kurt and Santana are the best**

**Anyway Please Enjoy the judge's conversation! :D**

Once all the New Directions left the room, Rachel, Kurt, and Santana sat down at a table that Finn got for them so they could discuss who they thought should be the winner the of the duet competition; Finn sat down with them also. He wanting to hear this himself and maybe give in a few of his opinions.

"Okay, so what did you guys think?" Finn asked and Santana basically rolled her eyes, hearing Finn talk like he was made her think she was judging one of those stupid reality shows that nobody watches but they constantly renew. "First I think you shut up because you annoy me with just your presence." Santana said and Finn was silent.

"Okay, Berry, we might as well here from you first, so we can disagree with you." Santana said, but Rachel nodded, refusing to listen to the rest of her comment.

"Okay, I honestly, think that Brittany and Marley should win. Their performance was amazing and she reminds me of myself when I was a sophomore." Rachel explained and after hearing that Kurt agreed with Santana on disagreement with the vote.

"Actually Berry, I know Marley so I can tell you she may be the New Rachel figure in this room or something but, she's not. I know her so I can tell you she's way more talented than you. And much less annoying." Santana said and Rachel looked at Kurt who was looking down; Kurt was agreeing with her.

"Do you agree with this, Kurt?" Rachel asked and Kurt sighed. "I'm not getting involved in this argument, but yes." Kurt said and Rachel's eyes widened. "Also, unlike you Rachel she actually can relate to songs through struggle unlike you, who has to act the part because you have rich dads that give you everything." Kurt said, and he wasn't wrong.

"That has nothing to do with this competition." Rachel said and Santana scoffed. "Neither does you comparing Marley to You, so shut up and lets say who we think was best, vocally, emotionally, and sync wise." She said.

"Well, obviously it's Marley and Brittany. They have emotion and their voices did blend well together." Rachel stated.

"Yes, true, but I only saw true emotion through Marley. Brittany didn't really come through as well as I hoped she would." Santana said and Rachel wondered if she was only disagreeing because it was her ex- girlfriend in that pair or he fact that Rachel wanted them to win.

"You are insulting the girl you love and dated." Rachel said, but that insulted Santana. "I'm being fair, I'm a tough judge and the fact we had a relationship means nothing. Britt didn't bring it and that's fact." Santana said, then turning to Kurt. "Lady Hummel, what is your wrong analysis for the winner?"

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, being called 'lady hummel' was something he was used to but it was still annoying. "I think Blaine and Ryder should win." Kurt started to say, but he was cut off by Rachel scoffing.

"You're just voting for them because Blaine was singing with that Ryder guy. You're no better than me!" Rachel exclaimed, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Kurt was voting for what he saw in the performance from both of them.

"Actually Rachel, I was referring to the perform mostly given by Ryder Lynn, who we haven't had the pleasure of meeting!" Kurt said and Santana smiled. "I have. The kid's good and Kurt's right, he and Blaine were the best." Santana said.

"Wait, you two are actually on the same page?" Rachel asked, thinking that was impossible. "We've been agreeing on a lot of things lately." Kurt added and Rachel rolled her eyes, she knew she was going to be defeated in the competition.

"Marley was good and Brittany was too. But honestly, I think they'd come in second." Kurt added. Santana nodded, "I couldn't agree more." Santana said. "Ryder just brought it with his voice and you could feel the pain and emotion he was singing. Plus you could see it plain on his face when he was crying."

Kurt nodded, "He actually made a lot of the girls cry, even you." Kurt added and Santana chuckled. "Yeah, and we all know you did too, Hummel. Anyway, it's obvious that Blaine also brought it with the emotion and vocals." Santana said.

"Okay, so I'm the only who thinks the winner should be Marley and Brittany? That's great." Rachel said, giving a complaint as she turned to Finn. "Finn who do you think won?" Rachel asked smiling at him.

Santana and Kurt rolled her eyes, trying to get Finn to side with her, even though that wasn't going to do anything. "Sorry Rachel, I agree with Kurt and Santana. Ryder really brought, it was almost like Ryder himself was getting abused along with his mom and he was singing about it." Finn stated.

Rachel rolled her eyes and Kurt and Santana smiled. However they didn't know and in that moment, Finn's inference was correct. That was what Ryder was doing, but nobody knew it yet. "I guess it's settled, Ryder and Blaine are the winners." Kurt said.

"We'll let them know tomorrow." Finn said and the graduates nodded, they would be back to congratulate both Ryder and Blaine tomorrow.

**What did you think? And of course Ryder would win, he and Blaine were the best!**

**I thought I'd give the judges their own chapter for the evaluations. I ended up not going to school today so anyway, you get another chapter! :D**

**And my roleplay is on tumblr to thoughs who didn't see last chapter. All characters are avalible even Ryder and Blaine :D**

**The only take characters are Kurt Hummel and Marley Rose, so please check out my roleplay. I'll leave the link here. It's also on my profile here if this doesn't work ;)**

.com

**Please favorite, follow, and review! Thank you so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ryder couldn't believe what just happened. Marley had just kissed him. Ryder had been waiting for this to happen, but didn't know all it took was for him to be very emotional in a song. However there was still something to be questioned; her relationship with Jake.

Ryder knew he should say something to Marley, he had to but the only thing he managed to say was, "Thank you."

It was probably stupid, but she did say he was the best singer in the competition, even if it wasn't in those exact words. "I shouldn't have done that." Marley said and was about to walk away when Ryder stopped her.

"Wait!" Ryder said and Marley turned back to Ryder again, trying not to meet his eyes. "I shouldn't have done that." Marley said. "I'm still with Jake. I still like him. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Marley finally left Ryder's side and he sighed. He then opened his locker and grabbed the things he needed. He wasn't in any hurry to get home.

Now that the competition was over, Ryder and Blaine didn't need to meet after school anymore. In a way, Ryder was glad the duet was over, mostly because that got him a kiss from Marley. But, it was fun, doing that with Blaine after school. Every time they'd meet, they end up talking about other things.

Thanks to this duet, Ryder got a new friend. And he was going to miss that. All he had after school now was more beatings. He was not looking forward to going home at all.

He'd be lucky to sneak in quiet and quick enough to get to his room and lock the door before Logan could catch him. But Ryder seriously doubted that he'd be that lucky; if only his mom wasn't working late.

Ryder walked out of the school building and started walked when he received a text. He stopped and pulled out his phone and saw it was from Blaine.

'**Hey Ryder, you were great today! It almost seemed liked you get abused. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd want to help me convince Mr. Shue to give us a duet at regional's.**

** -Blaine**

Ryder laughed slightly and replied back to Blaine.

**Thanks Blaine! Your vocals were amazing too! And sure, that sounds difficult, but should be interesting.**

** -Ryder**

Ryder put it back in his pocket and continued to walk home. He got back home he sighed as he approached the front door. He opened it as quietly as he could. He peeked in and so far, didn't see his father.

He then closed the door quietly and then started to make his way towards the stairs, when his father started yelling. "RYDER!" And Ryder _froze_. He didn't know if he should go in there or just run upstairs.

If he wasn't so frightened he probably would've ran, but then his father came out. Ryder tensed up as his father came into the hallway, with a cigarette in his hand. Logan blew some smoke into the room as he got closer to his son.

Ryder gagged he accidently inhaled some smoke. Logan laughed. "Home so early? I thought you were being tutored?" Logan questioned in an evil tone.

Ryder tried to think of something quick, but what would be a good excuse for Sam not be teaching him today? Ryder didn't know if Logan would buy anything.

"Uh, he had, uh, doctors appointment, I think." Ryder said, saying the first excuse that popped into his head. Logan seemed like bought it as he put down his cigarette and walked back over to Ryder.

"It's looks to me that you wanted to get it over with." Logan said, but Ryder was confused. _What did he mean by that?_ "What?" Ryder asked and then Ryder saw Logan with a belt in his hand and his eyes widened. He knew what came next for him.

And before Ryder knew it, he was on the ground, like any other day with his dad, and all he felt was the hate his father showed and the pain that went through his body; Logan whipped him.

Logan then continued to whip Ryder with the belt over and over, making sure he felt all the pain. He made sure to get his arms, legs, chest, and even a few in the face.

Ryder held back any and all screams he had back. That'd make it worse, however that wasn't enough to hold back the tears. Tears started to escape Ryder's eyes and his father stopped whipping. He found his son's cries of pain were hilarious and amusing.

Logan chuckled a little. "Oh, well, that's what you get for being a stupid son of a bitch!" Logan yelled and then started to whip. Ryder knew he was referring to his mom and hated it even more than the pain that he felt on his skin.

As he cried, he managed to get a few words out. "Shut up." Ryder moaned as he continued to whip. Logan stopped, once he heard him say that. "What the hell did you say, shithead?" Logan asked.

"Mom's not…" Ryder tried to say, but Logan interrupted him. "Oh please, Charlie is lucky that I don't kill her. She's such a bitch. She can't open up her eyes to see that you were the biggest mistake we ever made!" Logan said.

Ryder really wanted to do something, it hurt too much. This was probably the worst has ever been; verbally and physically. "And she can't open her eyes. She makes up excuses, like that he struggles or he's dyslexic… what the hell is wrong with her?" Logan said. "You're a lazy asshole!"

Ryder was panting in pain as the tears made it out of his little eyes. "She was right." Ryder whispered, but Logan heard him. "What did you say?" Logan asked.

"I- I'm. Dyslexic." Ryder squeezed out and as hard as it was, he did. Logan then kicked him harder than a professional soccer player would kick the ball. "Shut the f**k up!" Logan yelled as Ryder coughed, roughly. "Like I said. You were a mistake."

Then Logan took one final whip and this one hit Ryder right in the eye. Logan then threw the belt down. "Get up! Stop being more than the fag you are!" Logan yelled and Ryder hated that a lot. He never heard anyone use that and frankly hated that.

Not because it wasn't true, it was because of the hate he had was disgusting. "Get away from me!" Ryder said and Logan took a step closer to Ryder, with a bored and mad look on his face.

Ryder was terrified and that was when Logan punch Ryder in the mouth. "You may be dead to me as my son. BUT I AM STILL YOUR FATHER!" Logan yelled and with that Ryder ran upstairs to his bedroom and locked the door.

He was safe for now, but it wasn't going to last. He lifted the hand from his mouth and there was blood on it. Ryder then grabbed a towel to clean his hand.

He then went over to a hidden cooler he had in his room and pulled out an ice pack. Ryder and Charlie thought it'd be best to have on since they were still stuck with Logan.

Ryder applied the ice to his face and then laid down on his bed. He sat up for a second, he thought of looking at the damage his father caused this time, but he was afraid to look. So instead he just slammed his head back on his bed and drifted off.

Hopefully soon the pain would stop, because Ryder didn't know if he'd be able to last much longer. He didn't know if he could handle the pain and hate anymore; or if he wanted to. And the same he knew went for Charlie too. She was fighting for both of them.

**I know it's been forever, this was a week ago but my computer didn't want me to post last week so it broke. :(**

**Lucky my files were recovered so no re-writes and I know its shorter than the others but I promise more is coming!**

**I had a half day today so I'm working on another! Next chapter will feature Charlie again while Logan works! YAY!**

**And Marley will be featured as well! Yes, it will be kind of Ryder/ Marley/ Charlie chapter!**

**I hope you liked this! Over 30 reviews now! OMG unbelieveable! I even got one of my best friends to read this and she liked it! :D**

**Please if you can, share this and tell people about this! So far this is probably my most popular story I've written! It's crazy!**

**Didn't think this would be that popular at all ;)**

**Anyway, let me know what you think! Please review! I hope you liked this and soon, more is on its way!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, And Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ryder woke up the next morning. His vision was a little blurry when his eyes first opened, they took a minute to adjust. He looked around his room trying to remember what happened last night. Everything was blur.

He then turned to his bed and he saw the ice pack on it and then some of the events came back to him. His father, the belt, the punches. Anything to do with that came back to him and he felt a little dizzy, but that was more of a queasy feeling.

He remembered how Ryder felt after his father punched him in the face and made his mouth bleed. He couldn't really make out what happened next. He remembered briefly his mother coming into his room and asking him what happened. But that was it.

Everything else Ryder tried to remember was a blank. Nothing. Ryder knew he'd find out when he got downstairs. However as Ryder approached the door, his heart dropped, afraid that his father was on the other side, or downstairs.

But then it occurred to Ryder that it was Saturday. He sighed in relief. It was a good thing that Logan worked early and late on Saturdays, or he would probably be trapped in his room all day.

Ryder slowly opened the door and walked out of it. Went down the stairs and into the kitchen and saw his mom in there and smiled. He was happy to see her. He really loved her, she was the only one with heart in the Lynn family.

She looked up and saw him. She smiled, happy that her son was finally up. After the event that happened last night, she was really worried about his condition. "Morning Honey." Charlie said as Ryder walked into the kitchen and sat down in front of her.

"Hi mom." Ryder said, happily. "Dad's gone, right?" Ryder asked, fearfully. "Yes, honey. He told me he has an all night meeting, so he'll be back tomorrow." Charlie said and Ryder nodded. Ryder didn't want him to come back, he just wanted it to be like today was. Him and his mom, those were the only times her felt happy.

"Okay." Ryder said and Charlie poured herself some coffee. "How's your tooth honey?" Charlie asked and Ryder looked up with a confused look on his face. He didn't know what she was talking about. "My tooth?" Ryder questioned and Charlie nodded.

"Yeah. Your father knocked one of them loose." Charlie informed him. "You had it taken out last night. Don't you remember?" She asked and Ryder shook his head. Charlie then became very worried. "What's last thing you remember for yesterday?" She asked him.

"Uh, putting an ice pack on my face and falling asleep in my room." Ryder told her and she sighed. "Oh." She replied, but Ryder was interested in what happened. "What happened last night?" Ryder asked.

"Well, I got home late. Logan was just leaving when I got home, he was going to the bar with some other guy." Charlie informed him and Ryder nodded. "I had a feeling since you two had some time alone that you wouldn't be in good shape." She said. "And well you were in the worst condition."

"How bad?" Ryder asked. "You skin was marked up in multiple places, it looked like you were whipped." She said and Ryder looked down. "Which means Logan probably used his belt?" She questioned and Ryder nodded.

"I saw the ice pack and knew you were more than that. So I woke you and your mouth was still bleeding. I wasn't gonna leave it, so I took you…" Charlie said. Then Ryder cut her off, knowing where it was going so far.

"The dentist?" Ryder asked and she nodded. "More like my office." Charlie added. "Well, luckily Brian was still there and he helped you out. I'm not surprised you didn't remember anything, it was a pretty intense night." Charlie said, finally finishing the story.

"Did he pull it out?" Ryder asked and Charlie nodded. "Yeah. Logan has a heard punch. He nearly punched it all out. It was hanging on by a thread." She added and Ryder smiled slightly.

"I guess its fine. I don't remember anything, but I guess you can say that's kind of a good thing." Ryder said and Charlie frowned.

"No, I mean, are you okay?" Charlie asked, knowing he wasn't. Ryder was getting hurt more and more everyday. By her husband. She was too, mostly for protecting him, but she wasn't here to protect him all the time. When she wasn't that's when Ryder was on his own and hated it. Then she'd have to see her boy all hurt and beat up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ryder lied. He wasn't. This whole thing. His whole family is messed up, he didn't know how he was able to hang on and keep it bottled up like he does. Charlie knew that he was lying.

"Ryder…" Charlie said and that's when Ryder broke down. His eyes began to water and the tears went down his face as he cried. "I know. I'm lying, but…" Ryder said and then Ryder was pulled in for a hug. "I know, I know." Charlie said, as she rubbed her son's back as he cried.

"Mom, it h- hurts so much. And I don't know what I do." Ryder said, as he cried. His voice cracking as he spoke. "He's there as soon as I walk in the door." He added.

"I know baby, I wish you wouldn't have to get through this." Charlie said and then as Ryder's crying subsided, something popped in her mind. "But it's going to get better, I promise." She said and then Ryder broke the hug and looked at his mother.

"What do you mean?" Ryder asked. "I mean, how do you know? I mean as long as we're here, we are going to be hurt. He'll never stop." Ryder said and Charlie knew he wouldn't but she had a plan.

"I'm going to make a phone call. I'll be back in a few minutes." Charlie said and Ryder nodded, wiping the tears from his face. Charlie then went into her bedroom and grabbed the phone that was on the dresser.

She dialed a number and in a few seconds it was answered. "Hello, Courtney?" Charlie questioned, she was calling her daughter. "_Yeah. What's going on mom?" _Courtney asked on the other line.

"You and Patrick are living in your own house now, right?" Charlie asked. Patrick was Courtney's boyfriend. They were thinking of getting a place together and if they did, Charlie thought this was a great opportunity. _"Yeah. Why?"_ Courtney questioned.

"Can Ryder and I stay a while? We need to get away." Charlie told her, but she didn't understand. _"Sure. But what about dad? And what's this about?" _Courtney said. She then was curious about a couple of things.

"No, we need to get away from him. Ryder and me anyway. Thanks honey, Ryder and I will explain further on Monday." Charlie said and then hung up the phone and sighed in relief.

Charlie then walked back into the kitchen where Ryder was. "Okay, I talked to your sister." Charlie said and Ryder frowned. "Why?" Ryder asked. "Monday, you and me are going to stay with her and Patrick. We need to get away from Logan. At least you do." Charlie told him and Ryder brightened up a little.

"We are getting out of here?" Ryder asked, hopeful. Charlie nodded. "Yes. I can't watch this happen to you anymore. Your father may see you as a mistake, but you're my son. You are perfect. I love you." Charlie said and Ryder hugged her again.

"I love you too." Ryder said and then released from the hug. "So I want to hear about the duet with Blaine. Who won?" Charlie asked, even though she knew Ryder and Blaine won. After hearing them, it was obvious who the winners would be.

"We find out Monday. According to some people they think its between Me and Blaine or Marley and Brittany." Ryder said. "But Marley apparently thinks I'm the best." Charlie then was interested even more. "Did she tell you that?" She asked and Ryder thought for a moment.

"In her own words." Ryder said and she nodded. Yeah, she showed her opinion through her lips. Ryder still remembered that. He'd probably never forget it. That was probably the highlight of yesterday. "Well she sounds she sounds sweet." Charlie added and Ryder smiled, he knew she really was. She was the girl that he thought about night and day.

Then there was a knock on the door, Charlie was going to get it but Ryder offered to get it instead. "Wait! I'll get it." Ryder said and he got up and walked to the door. He opened and was surprised to see Marley on the other side. "Hi." Marley said, smiling at Ryder.

"Marley. Uh, what are you doing here?" Ryder asked her, shocked that she was there. Forgetting that she was going to come over to his house on Saturday. "Uh, you said I could come over today, remember?" Marley questioned and then it came back to Ryder.

"Right. Sorry. You can come in." Ryder said, stepping aside so Marley could come in. She walked in and Ryder closed the door once she was in the house. "How did you know where I live anyway?" Ryder asked. He never told her where he lived.

"I asked Blaine. I know he was over here a few days ago." Marley told him and Ryder sighed. He should have guessed. They walked into the living room and Charlie noticed them. "Who's this, Ryder?" Charlie asked, smiling at her. Marley smiled back.

"Oh, uh, mom, this is Marley." Ryder said. "Marley, this is mom." He introduced and Marley smiled back at Charlie. "Oh, you're the one Ryder goes on about." Charlie said, teasing her son. Ryder tried his hardest not to blush. "Mom!" Ryder yelled and both Charlie and Marley laughed.

"Well, I find that very adorable." Marley replied. "I'm not barging in on anything, am I?" she asked and Charlie shook her head. Even though they sort of were, Charlie was more interested in getting to know Marley. Also curious if of her relationship with Ryder.

The phone started ringing and Charlie went to answer it, while Marley and Ryder went into the living room to talk about certain topics. "So, how's your mom?" Ryder asked, awkwardly, trying to start a conversation. "She's fine." Marley said, stiffly.

"Okay, can we not pretend that the kiss never happened?" Ryder asked and Marley looked alive. She was kind of hoping to avoid that subject. She sighed and then began to speak. "Ryder, I'm with Jake." Marley said and Ryder scoffed.

"And what if he finds out?" Ryder questioned and Marley frowned and she didn't want to picture Jake finding out. She didn't want to know how that'd end for her. "I mean, he won't just be hurt, he's gonna be mad and the pain out on me." Ryder had a point, but Marley didn't feel comfortable about this. She didn't regret doing it. But she also did. She was confused on how she felt and what to do about the situation.

"Look, I know, you used to have a thing for me and I shouldn't have done that. I was just caught up in the moment of your emotion." Marley said, but Ryder didn't buy it. "Come on." Ryder said and Marley sighed.

"Okay, I'm just really confused. I never picture myself doing this kind of thing." Marley said. "I know and when I pictured this happening, I thought it'd be myself doing it to you on Valentines day with Jake behind me, ready to kick my ass." Ryder added and Marley laughed.

"I mean, Marley, I still like you, but I know you're really confused. So…" Ryder tried to find the right words, but failed in the attempt. "Thanks, I get what you're saying." Marley said and smiled at him.

Ryder was trying to get lost into her eyes, Marley had so much beauty and perfection, and yet, she didn't see it. Ryder hated how he wasn't able to say how he felt, and certainly couldn't do it now.

"And did you have some sort of medical accident or something last night because Sam is freaking out. He said that his uncle had to help you last night or something. Are you okay?" Marley asked and Ryder chuckled. "Gosh, well, considering how may times people have asked me and I've heard someone mention this, I'm sure this will be on the news tonight." Ryder said and Marley laughed.

"Ryder?" Marley asked. "Its nothing, I fell down the stairs and my tooth broke. Nothing." Ryder told her, trying to remember what exactly happened himself and lucky for him, Marley just nodded.

Then after that Charlie came in. Charlie looked up and smiled at them. "Am I interrupting?" Charlie asked and Marley laughed silently. "Mom!" Ryder exclaimed. "Is fine Ryder." Marley said.

"So are you two together?" She asked and Ryder's eyes widened and Marley was still for a moment. She didn't expect someone to ask that. "No. She has a girlfriend." Ryder told his mom and Marley nodded. "We're just really great friends." Marley added and Ryder nodded, but he really wished they were together.

"Are you a sophomore, Marley?" She asked and Marley nodded. "Glee club?" Charlie asked and Marley nodded again. "Yeah." Marley replied.

"What do your parents do for living?" Charlie asked and then Ryder shot his mother a stare. He really didn't think this was a good topic for both of them. "My mom is the school lunch lady." Marley said. "And my dad, well, I never hear from him." She answered.

Then the front door of the house opened. Ryder and Charlie heard it open and were fearful of who it might be. Then Logan walked into the living room. When he entered the room, they all looked at him and both Charlie and Ryder's eyes were wide.

"I thought you were out late today?" Charlie asked, wondering why he was home. "I forgot my wallet. Who is this?" Logan answered. He wondered who she was and what she was doing in his house.

"I'm Marley Rose. A friend of Ryder's." Marley answered and then Ryder gulped, wondering what Logan would do to him for that. "Nice to meet you." Logan said. It looked to the Lynn's that Logan didn't want to anyone to see his true colors and nature.

"Well, I better go. I promised Kitty I'd help with something." Marley said and then left the house and closed the door and that's when Logan's face turned into it's usual angry and furious ways.

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THE IDEA YOU COULD BRING YOUR DUMBASS, FAT, UGLY FRIENDS INTO MY HOUSE?!" Logan yelled, looking directly at Ryder. But he wasn't going to hold back on his anger. Now that he had insulted Marley in ways they didn't know or could understand.

"SHE'S NOT UGLY OR FAT OR ANYTHING LIKE YOU'D SEE! SHE'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND NICE GIRL I HAVE EVER MET AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO INSULT HER!" Ryder yelled and Charlie was surprised, she never though her son would be able to yell at Logan, which is very riskful.

"Well, if she's friends with you, she must be stupider than you." Logan said, laughing. "I CAN TELL YOU THAT SHE IS BETTER THAN YOU AND SO MANY LEVELS!" Ryder exclaimed and then Logan started to walk closer to Ryder, but he backed away.

"WHAT THE F**K GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO TALK BACK TO ME?" Logan asked and Ryder started to paint in terror. "Don't insult her." Ryder mumbled.

"Well, I'm surprised a girl would go near you. Or do they go for dumb and ugly boys now?" Logan asked and that was when Charlie stepped. "Logan! SHUT UP! AND GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Charlie yelled.

"Shut the f**k up Bitch! You don't a have a place to tell what to do!" Logan yelled and then hit Charlie. She fell to the ground. "Mom!" Ryder yelled as a tear escaped his eye. "Ryder! Run!" Charlie yelled and Ryder then scrambled to get up and started to run upstairs. Logan then started to go after him.

Ryder made it to his room. Slammed the door shut and locked the door just in time. Logan kept trying to get in, by banging on the door, hoping it'd fall down. He tried picking the lock, but it was no use. "Ryder, you and the bitch are f**king lucky that I have to get to 3 meetings, but I'll be back!" Logan yelled and then ran downstairs.

Logan stopped by the living room. Ryder knew he did, because he heard a few more slaps and some cries of pain from downstairs. "Mom." Ryder mumbled and then started to cry again. He wanted so much for the pain to stop. And yearned that his mother wouldn't go through this. He felt like it was all his fault. "If I wasn't so dumb, maybe everyone wouldn't have to suffer because of me." Ryder said to himself still crying.

Then there was a knock at the door and Ryder's heart stopped. "Ryder, honey, he's gone." Charlie said and Ryder let out a breath as he continued to cry and then unlocked the door. He opened it and saw his mother.

Charlie saw that Ryder was hurt and knew that even those words hurt as much as the physical abuse did. "Come here." Charlie said and then Ryder got into her arms and more tears fell. Charlie knew that Ryder couldn't take anymore. Even if it was only two more days until their departure to his sister's.

"It's my fault." Ryder mumbled, but Charlie heard it. "Ryder. It's not and will never be yours. Your father chooses his own actions." Charlie said.

"But you protect me and get hurt because of it." Ryder pointed out and Charlie sighed. "And if I had the choice ahead of time, I would have done it anyway." Charlie said. "Ryder, you're more important to me than anyone. Nothing will make me not want to protect you." Ryder smiled as the tears stopped, but then relaxed back into the arm's of his mother.

"You can't stay here." Charlie added and then Ryder looked up, frowning. "What?" Ryder asked. "You can't take anymore of this. And I can't take watching you. In this house, all you have is fear, and pain. All you get in this house is hurt." Charlie explained. "I called Blaine's mother and you'll be staying with him until Monday, when we leave."

"But what about you?" Ryder asked and felt like his world was falling apart. "I'll be fine. I have to stay here." Charlie said and Ryder shook his head and started to cry again. "No! I don't want to leave you!" Ryder exclaimed. He couldn't stand it being away from the one person he had who loved him.

"Shhh. It's okay, don't cry." Charlie coaxed. "Don't leave me." Ryder pleaded. "Honey, it's okay, I'll be here on Monday. And you can call me at night, alright. Call my cell phone at midnight." Charlie told him. "I'll make sure, I'm somewhere, Logan won't be able to hear me." Charlie said.

"I want to stay." Ryder said. He didn't want to stay, but he didn't want his mother to face Logan alone and didn't want to be away from her anymore. "You can't honey. I can't watch you hurt anymore. I promise, you will be fine. You can be strong for two days, can't you?" Charlie said and Ryder nodded.

"I already know how hurt you got when you were eleven and that babysitter hurt you." Charlie said and Ryder's eyes widened. "You know about that?" Ryder asked. Charlie nodded and replied, "Of course. Mothers just know things." Ryder smiled slightly. "I know it hurt, and that's why I called the police on her."

"I thought she was caught doing to someone else." Ryder said and Charlie shook her head. "That's what I told you years ago, to not get you worried. Along with your father." Charlie said. "Thanks." Ryder said and Charlie kissed his cheek. "Now, Blaine's mother is coming to get you soon. Let's get your things, okay?" Charlie asked, wiping his tears. "Okay." Ryder said and with that Ryder and Charlie were packing his stuff. Ryder was only taking a small bag to Blaine's but they were leaving in two days, so they might as well do it now so Charlie didn't have to do all the work.

When Ryder had his things, he went down to the living room with Charlie and sat on the couch next to her. They heard a car horn outside and Charlie knew it must be Blaine's mom. "Honey, it's time for you to go." Charlie said and Ryder sighed. "Now, I promise everything will be okay." She said and she then kissed his forehead.

"I love you." She said and Ryder smiled. "I love you too." He replied and then went out the door. Leaving Charlie with her own two day battle in front of her, while Ryder got a little recovery time.

**FINALLY FINISHED! Sorry, took so long, but I didn't know what I was going to do and honestly, I didn't really like this chapter a lot. I mostly struggled with how to get Ryley into it.**

**I don't know if its considered Ryley, but Ryley will be a thing soon! But still more chapters to come.**

**And I know in the beginning, It seems like we missed something. That part, I guess we can call that a deleted scene lol. If you'd like to see that, I'll make that a chapter. ;)**

**Let me know in reviews, especially if you'd like to know you Brian is. He'll be part in the story later. Lol**

**I pretty much have this story planned out to the end, but I'll probably make adjustments. Anyway, I really hope you like this more than I did. :)**

**Anyway, I'll give you guys a choice. Next chapter, we can do a chapter when we have Ryder at Blaine's house or we can skip right to Monday with Glee Club and a lot of other stuff.**

**So please tell me what you think and what you want in the reviews! You can PM me if you ideas also, I will consider :)**

**BTW- Anyone see Lights Out, loved it so much! I thought the babysitter thing was interesting so I thought I'd include that. I also heard a rumor that Ryder might become a main character in Season 5!?**

**Celebration might be in store there! So glad they are getting a season 5 and 6, but they better still be in Ohio or we will missing the newbies too much! I will die without them! Along with Blaine, Sam and the others!**

**If you would like to see Charlie, Logan, and Courtney. I made some manips for them :) I posted the links on my profile, along with my roleplay, please check them out! :D**

**Anyway, Glad if you enjoyed this! If you have a tumblr and would like to participate in my roleplay, please ask me! I'd love to have you! I seriously need some people, so far it's just me lol!**

**And yes, Ryder is available to be played ;) So let me know if you want the link!**

**And Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! :D And share my story if you can! Thank you so much :) I love all of you guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ryder walked out the door and walked towards the car. And sighed. He didn't want to go stay with Blaine for the weekend. He knew if he left, Logan would have even more rage. He also knew that hi mom would suffer a lot of pain in the time that Ryder was gone.

Ryder liked Blaine and everything but he didn't want to leave his mother alone, and he really didn't want Blaine asking questions about why he was staying the weekend. Even to Ryder, if he wasn't and didn't know about the situation, he'd think it was weird too.

Then Ryder saw Blaine and his mother come out of the car. "Hi Ryder, I'm Blaine's mother. But you can call me Addie." She told him and he nodded, not saying anything. Blaine then walked over to Ryder. "Hey." Blaine greeted and Ryder just nodded. "Come on." Blaine said, opening the car door for Ryder.

Ryder then got in and Blaine closed his door. "You never said he was shy." Addie said to her son. "He usually isn't." Blaine added and then they both got back into the car.

They started to drive, Blaine looked at Ryder again and he was just sitting there. Ryder wasn't talking, he really didn't know what to say. And there was only one thing going through his mind; Charlie. Would she be okay when Logan returned home and found him gone? He didn't know and was sort of afraid of the answer.

"Hey." Blaine said, getting Ryder's attention. "Why are you so quiet?" He asked. He found it strange that Ryder was being quiet. He wasn't quiet at school. "I don't know." Ryder mumbled. "And he speaks…" Blaine exclaimed and Ryder laughed. "Blaine! Quiet down! And if he doesn't feel like talking then he doesn't have to." Addie said.

"I just don't know what to say." Ryder whispered. "Well, are you hungry?" Blaine asked and Ryder nodded. "Mom, can we get lunch?" Blaine asked his mother and she nodded. Blaine, Ryder, and Addie ate lunch at _Breadstix_. They then went back to Blaine's house.

They went into his house and Ryder looked at Blaine. "Here. I'll show you my room." Blaine said and Ryder then followed Blaine to his bedroom. "I guess this is where you'll be sleeping." Blaine said and then he put Ryder's stuff on the floor of the room.

Then after Blaine gave him the grand tour of his room, they went back downstairs. Blaine didn't know what to do so he thought it'd be a good idea to ask Ryder. He was the guest anyway. "So what do you wanna do?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know, maybe talk." Ryder suggested and Blaine smiled warmly. "Alright." Blaine said and then the two boys sat on the couch in the living room. Blaine didn't know what to talk about with Ryder. Except he did want to know why he was suddenly staying with him for the weekend.

Blaine liked Ryder and everything, but he found it strange that out of the blue, his mother called his and agreed on Ryder staying the weekend. He wondered what was going. But wasn't just going to jump on the question, figuring it'd be rude. He didn't want to make it seem that Blaine didn't want Ryder over.

"So what should we talk about?" Ryder asked, awkwardly. "It don't know. The duet?" Blaine said and Ryder smiled, slightly. "Sure." Ryder said and then Blaine sighed.

"Do you think we have a shot at winning?" Blaine asked. "Well, yeah." Ryder said. "Marley kissed me yesterday." He added and Blaine turned to him in shock. "Are you serious?" Blaine asked. Ryder nodded, he then started to blush thinking about it.

"Dude! Did she break up with Jake?" Blaine asked. "No. Well, not yet at least." Ryder told him. "Why did she kiss you then? I mean, when?" Blaine asked. "After the duet." Ryder told him. "Wow! She must have been love struck." Blaine said and Ryder laughed.

"Please. I'm not that good." Ryder said, doubting his talent. "Hey! Yes you are. You are one of the most talented people in this club. You're also one of the most good looking ones." Blaine said and Blaine laughed. "And how would you know that?" Ryder asked, forgetting that he was gay.

"Considering the fact that I'm gay, I should know." Blaine said, laughing. "Right." Ryder said. "Anyway, can I ask you a serious question?" Ryder asked and Blaine nodded. Wondering if it was something important. "How hot am I? What's my ranking?" Ryder asked, and Blaine rolled his eyes and started to laugh.

"Well, I'd say, with the new directions left, you rank 2nd." Blaine told him and Ryder laughed. "Thanks, what if everyone who graduated was back?" Ryder asked. "Then you'd be 3rd." Blaine answered.

"I feel offended." Ryder joked and then Blaine picked up one of the couch pillows and smacked Ryder with it. "Funny." Blaine said, sarcastically. "Sorry, but you'd move down one because Kurt would be back, and he is the hottest in my opinion." Blaine said. "But I may be bias because he was my boyfriend."

"Then minus Kurt, I'd be second. Then who's first?" Ryder asked. "Oh, Sam. I'm… well I…" Blaine answered.

"You like him, but he's straight?" Ryder asked and Blaine nodded. "Don't worry, I'm sure Kurt still loves you. That's probably why you're loving him that much." Ryder said and Blaine smiled. "Weird, Tina said the same thing. Well, with different words and then made me her Sadie Hawkins date." Blaine said.

"Right. I went with Emily." Ryder said. "Oh, neck brace girl." Blaine said and Ryder nodded. "Yeah. I kind of had no choice because she kept stalking me." Ryder joked and they both laughed. "Yeah. We saw her staring at you through the wind when Brittany asked Sam and Marley asked Jake." Blaine said.

"Anyway, back to Marley. What did she say after she kissed you?" Blaine asked, he wanted to know. Marley isn't a cheater and wants to make sure, she isn't planning anything behind Jake's back. "She said, 'I think its obvious who the winner is.'" Ryder told him.

"Yep, star struck." Blaine said and it was Ryder turn to hit Blaine with a pillow. "Then this afternoon she showed up at my house. Because somebody who uses lots of hair gel told her where I live." Ryder said.

"That's why she asked me for it?" Blaine questioned and Ryder nodded. "Wow. She met your mother I guess." Blaine said and Ryder nodded. "And my dad." Ryder mumbled. "Well she's very nice." Blaine said and Ryder nodded. Ryder knew she was. She sacrificed her safety for him. Which of course is a mother's duty, but never expected what his outcome was.

"So what did Marley say?" Blaine asked. "Well, that she's confused." Ryder told him and Blaine nodded. "Of course. I don't blame her." Blaine added.

"Anyway, did Kurt talk to you yet?" Ryder asked Blaine and he shook his head. "No, but maybe on Monday, he's in town until Tuesday." Blaine told him. "He'll talk to you. Don't worry." Ryder said and Blaine smiled warmly.

"So what now?" Ryder asked. "You want to go out or something?" Blaine asked and Ryder nodded. "Sure. I guess." Ryder replied and then Blaine and Ryder left his house and started to walk down the road towards the 7- eleven in the corner.

They went inside and grabbed some snakes and drinks for later. And when they came out they ran into some people they wished they hadn't. "Oh look! It's gay 007 and the dyslexic jock!" One guy yelled.

Blaine wasn't bothered by it at all, he learned from over the years that if they have a problem with you being gay or whatever then its their problem. They shouldn't have to put up with it. Ryder wasn't taking bad at all, after all, it did come from the jock that has a 1.34 GPA. Currently his GPA is under Brittany, which is saying something about his level of dumbness.

"Don't listen to them Ryder." Blaine said, making sure Ryder was okay. "Aw! I guess you two were wrong. Instead of the Fruity Fonzie." He said.

"Every funny. At least my average is higher than yours." Ryder said and the other two boys laughed. "And I'm the one with the actually disability." The other two boys continued to laugh until they were faced by the one's death stare.

"At least I'm not the one drooling over the bulimic freak. Even though you two seem like the perfect pair. Stupid and ugly." He interjected. Ryder had enough at that moment. Insulting him was one thing, but Marley was another. "Take that back you friggin…" Ryder yelled back as Blaine held him back. "Ryder. They're just trying to get to you." Blaine told him and he nodded.

Blaine and Ryder then turned around to leave, but the three boys stopped them. "Wait. One more thing." One of them said and they turned around, getting every annoyed. "What?" Blaine questioned and then the three boy slushied them.

Then boys started laughing and then left both Ryder and Blaine there, covered in red slushie. Blaine had been slushied once before and it wasn't as bad. You don't know true pain until you get hit by one with rock salt in it. However, Ryder; this was his first time.

He felt the cold liquid and ice drip all over his face and seep into his clothes. It was freezing. He was starting to shiver and he felt the pain in his eyes, along with the painful feeling it caused with just being in contact with it.

"Ryder, are you okay?" Blaine asked, realizing it was his first and they are always the worst. "It's cold… and i- it hurts." Ryder choked out and Blaine put an arm around his friend. "Come with me. Lets get you cleaned up." Blaine said and they both went back into the 7- eleven and went straight into the restroom.

Blaine stopped at the first sink and turned on the water. Waited for it get warm and then had Ryder rinse it off. Get the slushy out of his hair and helped ease the sting in his eyes. "First slushy is always the worst." Blaine said and Ryder looked up. "This has happened to you before?" Ryder asked and Blaine nodded.

"Reserved specially for the ones in Glee Club." Blaine told him. "I've only ever had one. It was a very long and painful story. Not as bad as this one though."

"What was in your first one?" Ryder asked Blaine and he sighed. "You know regular slushy, along with some rock salt." Blaine told him and Ryder's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" He questioned and Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Michael week. Warblers. Sebastian." Blaine said. "It was meant for Kurt, but I got in the way."

"You took the bullet for him." Ryder said and Blaine smiled warmly. "Yeah. You could say that." Blaine said and Ryder smiled. "I'm sure he still loves you." Ryder added, but Blaine ignored that comment. "Anyway, you'll get used to it. Everyone in the glee club has. Except for Kitty, Sugar, and Joe. The only ones who've never gotten slushied." Blaine said.

"Okay." Ryder replied. "Here's some new clothes, we'll wash these when we get home." Blaine said, giving Ryder some clothes and he nodded. Blaine then started to get the slushy out of his hair and eyes while Ryder got changed. Then Blaine did that.

They then went up and paid for the clothes and decided to head back to the house before they got assaulted again. Once they got back to the house, Blaine told his mom everything and she sighed. Ever since a slushy caused Blaine to need surgery, his mother dreaded it happening it again. But this time all she did was agree to watch both his and Ryder's clothes. She knew Blaine was fine and would be fine from now on.

"So, you good now?" Blaine asked Ryder as he walked back into the living room. Ryder nodded. "Yeah. So what should we do now?" Ryder asked.

"Movie?" Blaine suggested and Ryder nodded. Blaine then went back to where he had his collection of movies. He returned a moment later with the movie, _Top Gun_. He really enjoyed it and so did Ryder. He loved the songs and story of it.

They ended up watching that and then after that was over. Blaine up on _The Notebook._ Blaine felt like romance, and hoped that Ryder wouldn't hate him for it. It turned out good because when Blaine asked, Ryder said that he loved that movie. He liked romance, you could say romance movies are his guilty pleasure.

They ended up watching that until Blaine's mother came back with some pizza for the boys. As they were eating the doorbell rang. Blaine answered it and it was Sam. He came over to hang. He was surprised to see Ryder there.

Blaine let Sam come in and join them in their pizza and marathon. They did that for a while, also talking about Glee Club and other things. They told Ryder about all the graduate members and the ones that left for other reasons. Ryder found it interesting, and also funny.

Ryder was having a great time. Ryder and Sam even agreed to meet during lunch on Tuesday for a tutoring session. Ever since they started doing that Ryder had been doing a lot better, so they thought they'd keep that going. Even if he wasn't going to be living anywhere near his head anymore.

Sam left after a couple hours and then it was just Ryder and Blaine again. Blaine fell asleep on the couch, with Ryder fighting to stay awake. He was going to get a call from his mom at midnight and didn't want to miss that call. About 5 minutes before midnight, he went into the closest bathroom and locked the door.

Then when the clock struck midnight exactly, Ryder's phone went off. He answered it, knowing it was his mom. "Hello?" Ryder answered. "Hi honey." Charlie said, on the other line. "You doing okay?" She asked and Ryder was just glad to hear her voice. "Yeah. Better now that I'm talking to you." Ryder said.

"Aww. So, did you and Blaine have a good time?" Charlie asked him and Ryder smiled. "Yeah, We talked, watched movies and stuff. Sam also showed up for a little bit." Ryder told her. "That's nice. I'm just glad you're safe." Charlie said.

Ryder was glad he was too, but it looked like that the slushy he got today was to make up for it. "I am too, b- but are y- you okay?" Ryder asked, hoping she wasn't hurt. Or at the least not too bad. "Honey, I'm okay. Your father doesn't know you're gone yet. I told him you never came out of your room." She told him and he smiled. "Nice one, mom. But I don't know if it'll last." Ryder said, even though he wished it would. But Monday would come and that was day when Ryder would be gone.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine Ryder. And once you get home on Monday, Logan and all the pain he causes will be behind us." She said and a tear escaped Ryder's eye. The thought of all the pain and fear Logan has caused for both Ryder and his mom being in the past made Ryder happy and hopeful again.

"I can't wait." Ryder said as he yawned. He was getting tired but he didn't want to hang up the phone. "Honey, you're tired. Get some sleep." She told him and he thought it was best not to argue. "Okay." Ryder said.

"Goodnight, Ryder. I love you so much." Charlie told him and Ryder's smile grew bigger. He loved his mother more than anything. As Stevie Wonder would say, she's the sunshine of his life.

"I love you too." Ryder said and then the call ended. Ryder then went back to living room. He put his phone away and then went to sleep. Soon enough he'd be with his mom and they'd be together without having to suffer any pain.

**What did you think? FINALLY FINISHED!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I was at a loss, but I finally figured it out and its done. Not sure I like all of it, but I thinks it's a good one. I hope you guys like it!**

**Next chapter will probably be Monday! I have a lot planned for that chapter, I have most chapters planned out and written down, I just have to find the book I wrote it down in. ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, and no this story is NOT over yet. So don't worry! Still more to come!**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you have reviewed and continued to review this story! This story now has over 50 reviews! OMG never imagined that would happen! I love you all so much! And I never expected to fall in love with this story!**

**I'm glad you guys like it! Anyway, I'll try to have next chapter up next week but its near the end of year which means exams.**

**Key Stones (just Algebra 1 for me) this week and soon I'll have Final exams :( Also we have a lot of events coming and that passed. I just was in the school play so took time away from me…**

**Also I have field trips coming up soon, I field day thing if you guys know what that is. I'm going to Hershey Park next Friday, so I won't have anything done that night… lol and then this Thursday I have my Choir/ Glee Club Concert!**

**Omg! Then preparing for graduation with a Rascal Flatts song! So sorry if updates are delayed or late. But starting June 20****th**** I should be posting more because I'll be out of school then :D**

**Summer! I'll get more then, like I did on spring break ;) Anyway I'm so glad you guys like this fanfiction :D Thanks for all your feedback and support and keep it coming! It keeps me going! :)**

**Anyway, I'm going to shut up now, so you all can review! ;)**

**Please! Favorite, Follow, and Review! :D Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

Before Ryder knew it, Monday had finally come. He was for excited for Monday and not because he finally get out of the hell whole he called his home. It was because he was finally going to be free. Ryder was very happy to leaving, well his father at least, he was surprised he was able to hold a job with his personality and temper.

It didn't matter, Ryder and his mom were going to live with his sister, Courtney and her boyfriend until they figured out what to do about Logan. Ryder hated leaving his mom the entire weekend, but luckily his mind was taken off things since he had Blaine to hang out with; and Sam too.

All they basically did was be idiots, watch movies and discuss the people they loved. It was really only Ryder talking about and expressing his love for Marley in many varieties of words. Blaine didn't mind at all though, he also talked about Kurt and talked about the problem with the Warblers, considering Blaine brought it up when talking about Kurt.

Blaine talked about Hunter, Sebastian, his eye surgery, some other things. He mentioned some of the Warblers were his friends, like Trent, Nick, and Jeff for instance, but the others were mostly just servants of Hunter and Sebastian basically.

Blaine told him about the slushy that almost cost him his right eye, which might make Ryder never want to drink a slushy or water ice again, fearing that'd happen to him. Everything else has already happened to him already.

Anyway, Ryder had a great weekend, probably one of the best ones he's had in a long time. He can't remember the last time he thought he felt hopeful, especially now. He just couldn't wait for the day to be over so he could go home to see his mom and so they could leave.

Ryder thought today was also going to be a good day because he got to find out who won the duet competition. And he also had another tutoring session with Sam, which has helped him do better. He just got an B on an English paper. He kind of has to thank his computer's spell and grammar check, but other than that, he was proud of the improvement; even if his father wouldn't see it.

He walked to his locker and then looking over to see he had been approached, but it wasn't Blaine, Sam, or Marley. It was actually Kurt Hummel. "Hi Ryder." Kurt greeted and Ryder smiled back, even if he was wondering why Kurt was talking to him. "Hi. You're Kurt Hummel, right?" Ryder asked and Kurt nodded.

"Yes I am. People talk about me?" Kurt asked, blushing over the flatterness. "Blaine does." Ryder added and Kurt sighed, but then his smile came back, showing that he obviously still loved Blaine, even after the incident. "You still love him." Ryder said. "Don't deny it." Kurt chuckled slightly, enough to hide it. "I'm not denying it at all." Kurt said. "You still love him." Ryder repeated.

"Of course I do." Kurt said. "He's my first love after all. And after all the men I've seen in New York, including my British classmate, I still find myself in love with the man who broke my heart." He said passionly. "I mean, how can you not? Look how sexy he is and how cute and talented he is."

"Then why don't you talk to him and get back together with him?" Ryder asked. "I mean, he's kind of convinced that you don't care about him anymore. In a sort of way." Ryder said and Kurt shrugged as a girl in her twenties came up to Kurt and Ryder. "Kurt!" She yelled, happily and Kurt's eyes widened when he saw her. "Oh my god! You came?" Kurt questioned. The girl then kissed him on the cheek, which made Ryder's eyes widen. Ryder was then confused on why Kurt acted like it was normal for a girl to kiss him.

"I need to find Rachel and Santana." She said and then left their sides as Kurt released a breath. "Who was that?" Ryder asked. "That's Jan. My girlfriend." Kurt said, and Ryder was then very confused; even more than before. "So you're bisexual now?" Ryder asked. "Blaine told me you're gay, one hundred percent, so…" He added and Kurt shook his head, indicating he was fully gay.

"So you're gay and dating that girl?" Ryder asked and Kurt nodded. "She's my best friend and… well she really likes me… and well, lets just say that I'm trying to build her confidence." Kurt said and Ryder kind of thought that was weird, but kind of sweet at the same time. "Okay, but you should talk to Blaine. I mean she might be a sweet girl, but don't hide your sexuality." Ryder said.

"I'm only lying about half of it. I told her I'm bisexual." Kurt said. "I don't think you should play her like that." Ryder said and Kurt nodded. "I know, Rachel has yelled at me more times than Santana could. I'm waiting for the right time." Kurt said. "I just came to tell you that you and Blaine did a great job in the competition. Now I got to find Marley Rose and Brittany." Kurt said and left Ryder's side.

Ryder never thought he'd witness that and that it was cool he did as he made his way to his next class. He liked history even if it could be boring as shit sometimes. At least that was one of the classes he had with Marley. "Hey." Marley said as Mr. Shue went on about the fall of Rome. "Hey." Ryder replied, smiling at her beauty. "You look amazing today." He added and Marley smiled.

"Thanks. So I heard you spent the weekend at Blaine's." Marley whispered, so Mr. Shue wouldn't hear her being in a conversation with Ryder. "Yeah. Just my mom was trying to do something. Also involving my dad, and Blaine wanted to hang out, so." Ryder said, leaving out important details. It was kind of him lying to Marley, but he sure wasn't going to tell anyone, let alone Marley the real reasons why.

"That's cool. All I care about is your first slushy experience. How did that go?" Marley asked and Ryder laughed. "It was like hell. Well, not exactly, but it wasn't something I'd do regularly." Ryder joked. He knew what true hell was like, he's lived in for a while now. You could probably refer to Logan as the king of hell.

"Funny. I know it sucks, but its part of being in the glee club and I guess you're officially a member. I got mine when I first joined." Marley said and Ryder was curious who'd do it to her. She's perfect. "Who did it to you?" Ryder asked. "Kitty. Before she joined Glee. She did it to me and Unique. And Jake and I went down the hall and some jocks did it to us." Marley told him and Ryder nodded.

"Haven't heard from or seen Kitty in awhile." Ryder said. "And that's a bad thing?" Marley asked. "I didn't say it was though." Ryder added, laughing and then Marley joined forces with his laughter. "Marley. Ryder. What's so funny?" Mr. Shue questioned and Ryder was stuck on what to say.

"How the fall of Rome caused so much. And all the problems that caused it to fall." Marley said, cleverly, even if she was unsure. "Oh. Well, that's interesting thinking." Will said and then turned back to the board as Marley & Ryder laughed some more.

Ryder then went with Sam for his lunch period. Sam was happy with the improvement Ryder made in his math and more in his English. He knew if they kept doing that Ryder would get better. Plus, Ryder really did like getting tutored by Sam. They really had a good friendship considering they both understood each other.

When it was finally time for Glee Club, Ryder was excited to find out the winners of the competition. He just really wanted to know if he and Blaine had actually won. When he got there, he sat with Blaine. It was necessary, and not just because they were partners. They were good friends.

When Will walked in, he was followed by Santana, Kurt, and Rachel. Ryder got a little more anxious even if it was between him and Blaine, & Marley and Brittany. "Okay, I know you're all excited about finding out the winner." Will started and everyone started chattering in agreement to Mr. Shue.

"Okay, okay." Will said, getting everyone's attention back. "Okay, now I think I'm going to have my guest judges tell you what their decision was." Will said and let the three graduates take the floor. "Now all of you were just great! I mean, we were sitting in this choir room last year and we were great, but you guys are the next generation." Rachel said. "You guys are like younger versions of me."

Santana rolled her eyes, making Rachel take a couple steps back. "Now, you guys are not like her because I like pretty much all of you most of the time. And you're not as divaish or worse…" Santana said. "Anyway, Most of you have really stepped it up. I really was impressed with the newbies. They take their crap serious as Puckerman would say." She added, letting Rachel step up again.

"Marley, you and Brittany work great together. And I heard you got a lot of heat from some members in here." Rachel said, looking at Tina. "But you are amazing and just so talented. I can't believe your in high school and not on the radio." Rachel added, taking a step back.

"And Trouty mouth and young puckerman, you guys were good even if you did make a mockerty of one of my favorite Usher songs." Santana said. "You dancing puckerman lived up to Britts, so I'm impressed." Santana added, letting Kurt say what he had to.

"And Ryder, you and Blaine were just incredible. You just had so much emotion and you picked a song that is difficultly sung and you haven't been in that position." Kurt said, even with his dis- knowledge of Ryder's background to that song, Ryder was still touched. Blaine was too.

"Okay and it was pretty obvious to who the winner was." Santana said, turning back to Kurt. "Lady Hummel, say it."

"The winner is… Ryder and Blaine." Kurt said and everyone applauded for them. Ryder and Blaine then had smiles on their faces, while glancing at each other with shock. "Ryder, Blaine, I have to agree, you two had amazing vocals, which is hard to do for a soul pop song like that. Also the emotion was just so real it made me feel it." Will said, basically just talking about Ryder.

"So what do we win?" Blaine asked and Will started laughing. "Yeah, it's not a contest without the winner receiving a prize." Will said. "You two are in charge of the set list for regionals." Will added and Ryder and Blaine couldn't believe it. "So you are trying to win this year." Rachel joked. "I can't believe this." Ryder said as he hugged Blaine. "It's all thanks to you." Blaine said and Ryder was really happy, he knew he'd never forget this moment.

Later, it was time to go home and Ryder was at his locker gathering his things while trying to call his mom. He tried a couple of times and it just went to voice mail, he figured she was somewhere else and didn't have her phone on her. "Mom, Blaine and I won. I'm just so happy." Ryder told her, on voice mail. "I'll see you when I get home. I love you so much. I missed you." Ryder said and then hung up the phone as Marley, Sam, and Blaine approached him.

"Hey, we won!" Blaine said as he high fived Ryder. "I know it's amazing. I'll never forget this moment." Ryder said.

"Jake and I came in third." Sam said. "Santana was kind on the insults so I'll take that as my prize." Sam said and all four them laughed at that, even if he was being truthful. "Who came in second?" Ryder asked, looking at Marley, knowing it was her.

"Yes Ryder, it was me and Brittany." Marley told her and Ryder smiled. "There was an argument on the winner during the judging. Rachel, Kurt, Santana argued if Brittany & I should win or you and Blaine." Marley said and Blaine wondered how she knew that. "How did you know?" Blaine asked.

"Finn told me. He was part of it too." Marley told him. "Cool. Are you disappointed you lost?" Ryder asked Marley and she shook her head. "No. You deserved to win much more than me and Brittany. True we have great harmonies together and we chose a powerful song." Marley said. "But yours was more emotional and passionate. And you guys sound like singers on the radio together." Marley pointed out.

"True." Ryder and Blaine both said, complimenting themselves. They then laughed as Ryder closed his locker and started to walk with them. "I got to go. I'll see you guys later." Ryder said, but Blaine stopped him. "You want a ride. I still have your things in my car." Blaine asked and Ryder nodded. He thought that was better than walking. He'd get home quicker and he really wanted to see his mom and tell her about everything.

The drive didn't take too long. Once was Ryder got to his house and Blaine drove away. Ryder went in the house put his stuff on the floor and started calling for Charlie. "Mom!" He called but there was no answer. Ryder was getting worried. He hadn't heard from her since Sunday night. He wanted to see her, get a hug from her and hear her voice.

He decided to call her phone again. He heard it ring in the kitchen and went in there and found it on the floor. He then saw his mom's leg and turned corner and wasn't prepared for what he was now looking at.

Charlie was there on the floor with many cuts on her. There was blood, lots of it on the floor and her neck was cut too. She looked like she was stabbed in multiple places. Ryder dropped his phone and got down very slowly and really hoped he was dreaming. This was a nightmare he could wake up to screaming, but it wasn't His mother was dead. The knife used to kill her was next to her, so he assumed someone broke in and murdered her.

"No. No. No!" Ryder yelled as tears started to flow down his face. He grabbed her hand and started to shake her. "Mom! Please! Don't die! Don't." He yelled as he cried and just didn't want to be too late. His mother was the only one who cared. He needed her and why did she have to die? "Mom! No!" Ryder said once more as he cried and then whipped out his phone and dialed, 911.

He dialed and was answered in a second. _"911, what's your emergency?"_ A voice answered as Ryder continued to cry. The best day he's had in a while has become the worst day of his life. "M- My mom is dead. She's b-b- been murdered. My name is Ryder Lynn and I'm her son." Ryder said, struggling to get the words out as he cried and just wanted to die. Now he was in even bigger shit. The only one he had was gone and now he was stuck with Logan.

"_We're on our way." _The voice said and hung up and Ryder as he laid with her. He wished he'd picked up the knife, but he knew this wasn't the end of the suffering now. Then he heard someone walk in.

"Ryder?" Blaine called and Ryder continued to cry. Blaine walked into the kitchen, hearing his cries. "Ryder… OH MY GOD!" Blaine yelled and Ryder continued. "Oh my god, she's… Murdered?" Blaine questioned and Ryder cried, nodding. He pulled him away from her and hugged him as he cried and the next thing they knew. Helped had arrived and they remembered Charlie being wheeled away. Logan coming home and acting all like he should; civil and kind. A father, but Ryder knew it was an act.

He remembered his father and himself being questioned on what happened and Ryder really couldn't do it anymore. What was to come out of this? Why would someone do this to Charlie? She was the sweetest person in town and the best dentist in Ohio. A great day had become the worst and Ryder didn't know what to do anymore.

**I know, you probably hate me for this, but please don't!**

**I had to, I planned this for a while and that's how the story kind of ties together in the ends. I'm sorry, but this had to happen.**

**I imagined it long but shorter I guess… Anyway I'm sorry about doing this and but in some cases this probably has and would happen. Well, we all know people being murdered has happened.**

**I know I'm killing Ryder inside but that's how this story comes together. But… Okay I can't give stuff away, other than that things will hopefully look up.**

**I'm sorry. Anyway, there will be a Valentines Chapter, along with Regionals and Wedding.**

**And Jan, if you don't know her, then check out Forbidden Love. Get to meet her because I love her so much!**

**I'm really sorry making you cry and try not to hate me because I don't like when people hate me. :(**

**And on lighter news I have something special planned for Regionals. Especially with Ryder and Blaine's prize :)**

**I probably won't be able to update this for a while because today I'm going to Hershey Park and don't get home till Midnight (SCHOOL TRIPS- YAY! :) )**

**But Monday I have office, but family stuff, my bff and I may go out and stuff so we'll see. Anyone who reads Save Me or New Normal, that's probably next on my updating radar.**

**I also watched A Walk To Remember and I'm obsessed with "Only Hope" and I love the story. Its beautiful and sad and reminded me to write this chapter even if it makes me shake and depressed. Sorry :'(**

**BTW, anyone who aks suggestions or song requests or some things that happened in the episodes that you'd maybe like included in the story, let me know. :)**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought and try NOT to be too cruel. Hhaha just kidding. Just don't hate or kill me!**

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"We are gathered here today to honor, Charlotte Marie Lynn, after her sad and sudden death." A man dressed in black and some white said at the podium. It the funeral for Charlie, and gathered around her grave was Ryder and his father in the front row, along with some of Ryder's friends. Blaine, Sam, Marley, & Jake were there. Blaine must have told him about what happened and they thought it'd be a good idea to go to the funeral too.

Also, in between Ryder and his father were Courtney and her boyfriend, Patrick. Ryder told her about what happened to their mother over the phone, but sure enough the whole town heard about it as well. It was on the news, it deserved the right to be. She was found, murdered on the kitchen floor. Most of the town heard about it, but only people who knew Charlie were allowed to attend.

But Ryder let Blaine come and some of his friends. Some of the graduates came to it as well, Ryder looked back and could see Rachel, Santana, and Kurt there; also, Quinn, Mike, Mercedes, and all the other graduates. "Now, her son Ryder Lynn, would like to say some words." He said and Ryder stood and walked to the podium.

"Hello, I'm Ryder." he started to say. "And well, I'm not really good at this but... She was mother. She was kind, thoughtful, strong, beautiful... She was the person I wanted to be." Ryder said as he started to get choked up with emotion. "My mother was everything to me. She was kind of like my angel. I loved her... And she- she didn't deserve this. Not this way."

Some of the people in the audience started to tear up, it was mostly Ryder's friends. Many tears were falling down Blaine and Marley's face. "Anyway, if you guys don't mind. I want to sing a song... For my mom." Ryder added and then music started.

Ryder took the microphone and sang "Can't Say Goodbye" by Josh Gracin. As Ryder sang, everyone started to cry, with the exception of Logan's dad. He just looked at his son curiously. To think of it, Ryder didn't recall his father crying at the funeral at all. Not before or after Ryder spoke. He just looked depressed, but everyone else cried.

His friend cried more and they only met her once. Sam never did, and he cried. His father was married years and he didn't seem sad at all. On the other hand, Ryder knew who he really was inside. Cold, heartless, brutal.

Ryder walked a few steps with his father when Courtney pulled him away to talk, which relieved Ryder a little bit, even though he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. However, it was better than going home with his dad.

"What the hell happened?" Courtney asked him, but Ryder was a little confused. "What?" Ryder asked and she sighed. "What happened to mom?" she asked. "She was murdered. You don't pay attention much, do you? Its a mystery of how you got straight A's." Ryder said, trying to walk away, but Courtney stopped him.

"Don't walk away from me! Don't be such a douche bag!" Courtney said, but Ryder chose to ignore that comment. "Look. Mom called me a few days back. You obviously knew, if you didn't you're stupider than I thought. Anyway, what was this about you two living with me and Patrick. And without daddy?" She asked.

Ryder found it a little pathetic that she called him, 'daddy'. But didn't care, also with her insulting him. He was used to it. All he really cared about was the person who killed his mother. The person who is responsible for them standing there at that moment. The person who brought even more pain to weigh on Ryder's heart and soul, as if it weren't already heavy with enough pain and damage.

Charlie was the only person he had. The one person who cared about him. The person who protected him. The one who tried her best to keep him safe, get him away from a psycho- path; but now he was stuck all alone with him. "Look, we just needed to get away from the house for a little bit." Ryder said.

"What happened the day you found her? Who killed her?" Courtney asked, as if Ryder knew. "I don't know. I was at a friend's all weekend and I went to school Monday. When I got home, I found her on the floor. Dead." Ryder told her and she sighed. "Now if your done, I'd like to go." Ryder said and walked away.

"Ryder!" Courtney called and Ryder turned and faced her again. "Are you okay?" Courtney asked and Ryder scoffed. That was probably the worst question his sister could ask. "Well not including the death of our mother, I'm doing frankly… horrible! Thanks for asking." Ryder answered and Courtney sighed. But now was curious. Ryder seemed different. And not just because of the death of his mother, something else was going on. She wondered if he was having a problem. Personally.

Ryder walked over to the chairs when he was tapped on the back by Kurt. "Hi Ryder." Kurt said. "Oh, hi. Kurt." Ryder said, not really wanting to talk to anyone right now. He just wished this was a nightmare he'd wake up from in a few minutes, but it wasn't. It was really happening and he didn't want everyone coming up to him and just saying, 'sorry for your loss' and walking away.

"Look," Kurt started to say, only to be stopped by Ryder. "I really can't talk about this right now. I certainly don't want to listen to you say, 'sorry for your loss' and whatever. Can't this wait?" Ryder said and Kurt sighed. "I wasn't going to just say that." Kurt said and then Ryder sat down, and listened.

"I am sorry for this happening." Kurt said. "I feel like…" Ryder started but Kurt cut him off. "Like your life is over and you just want to die?" Kurt asked and Ryder was curious how he knew that; it was how he felt exactly. Ryder didn't know that Kurt's mother died when he was eight, so he knew how it felt.

"How did you know that?" Ryder asked. "My mother died when I eight. So I know it feels." Kurt said and Ryder thought for a second. "How?" Ryder asked. "Cancer." Kurt told him and Ryder felt bad for him as well. "I mean, I know its not as bad as what you're going through but, it still…. I mean, what I'm trying to say is, that I understand what you're going through." Kurt said. "From what Blaine told me, you were very close to your mom."

"She was my world." Ryder said. "Wait are you and Blaine…?" Ryder asked, wanting to change the subject just for a second. "Yeah. We're back together again. I broke the news to Jan day we talked. She actually took it better than I thought." Kurt said and Ryder chuckled.

"Okay, back to mothers." Ryder said. "How did you deal with it? After your mom was gone?" Ryder asked Kurt. "At first I didn't know what to do. I mean, I was eight, but I still had no idea what to do. But I did have one thing that kept me from falling a part completely." Kurt said.

"What?" Ryder asked. "My dad." Kurt answered and Ryder didn't think his dad was a good option for him not to do anything he'd regret. "We weren't… well aren't that close. But he loves me and I love him and I know in these situations he'll be there for me. And he will do anything for me. Even the stuff I'd never have thought he'd do." Kurt told him. "Like what?"

"Well, as a graduation present, doing his own version of a Beyonce dance that I did years ago in our basement." Kurt told him and both he and Ryder laughed.

"Wow." Ryder said. "And well, always looking out for me and he does whatever he thinks is best for me. Even when it actually is wrong. Even assuming that the time he found Blaine was in my bed one morning and I was with in the bed with him that we instantly got it on in there." Kurt said and Ryder's eyes widened. "Dude, you got to admit. With that description, it sounds like you did do it." Ryder said and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Maybe I should have slept on my couch." Kurt said and Ryder nodded in agreement. "That would have been the smart idea." Ryder added. "Anyway, I mean you still have your father right?" Kurt asked and Ryder looked over and saw his and frowned. "Yeah." He replied, even though he wished instead of his mother being murdered, it was his father.

"Well maybe he can help you get through this." Kurt said, but it was very unlikely that would happen even in a dream. The only thing that Ryder pictured Logan doing to him now was beating him more and much harder than before when his mother was alive.

After that, Kurt left his side and Ryder was by himself. He was fine with that. He wanted to be alone, just for a few minutes before he had to return back to the war zone with his enemy. He would give anything to know how this happened and what happened. Who did this? Why did they do it? Why after Ryder left? Why before he got home? It happened recently before Ryder got home. He knew that because when Blaine and Ryder found her, her blood was still freshly there.

Ryder and Logan went back to the house a little later, they didn't speak at all. Like Ryder would ever want to. It wasn't like this death would change anything inside Logan. Except for the fact that'd it be easier for Logan to hurt Ryder now, without Charlie getting in the way to protect her boy.

"Why don't you go to your room. It's been a long day for both of us. I need to grab some liquor anyway." Logan said and Ryder was shocked that Logan didn't start by locking the door and punching him in the stomach. "You're not going to beat me today?" Ryder asked and Logan faced him again, with a anger filled face, like he usually had on, when Ryder saw him.

"Not now. I need my liquor. But if you'd like one, I will give you one as soon as I get back." Logan said and Ryder shook his head. _"Same old Logan."_ Ryder thought as Logan left the house. Ryder looked out the window and watched as Logan got in his old car and drove to go get his precious alcohol.

Ryder went upstairs. He went into the room where his parents slept. The place his mother usually would be. He looked around. Opened one of the drawers and found it full of her things. Clothes, music, books, even a journal.

Ryder took the journal, wondered what was written in it. It wasn't like Logan would have any use to it. If he found it, he'd probably burn it, wanting everything that was hers gone. Then Ryder looked in a box and found it full of Charlie's jewelry. It was full of her earrings, necklaces, some bracelets, and then a wrist band. It read, "DARPS". Ryder wondered what that meant and flipped it around and found out what it stood for.

'Dyslexics Are Regular People Society'. Ryder smiled, finding a society that represented people like him. Saying we are like everyone else. It was like one of those clubs that people started for Black people or for Gays and Lesbians.

Ryder put the band on his arm and then came across a necklace. It was a golden heart. Then realized it was a locket. He opened it and found a picture of Charlie in it, but it wasn't just her. In the picture was also a picture of Ryder when he was about twelve or so. Ryder closed it as a tear escaped his eye. Then he put it in his pocket. Then he closed the box and left the room and entered his.

He sat on his bed. Put the wrist band in a safe place, along with the locket. That was basically one of few things he had left of Charlie. He wasn't going to let anyone take them away. He had to make sure Logan never saw them, or they'd be gone in an instant. Ryder didn't know what he was going to do from now on. Get up, get beat, go to school, come home, get beat, cry himself to sleep, and repeat everyday? No. He didn't want that, but other option was there Ryder Lynn?

Suicide? That was something that would end all the pain and suffering. But Ryder did consider that an option; his mother would kill him if he did that. And taking the easy way out wasn't the way to go. He could run away, go live with his sister and Patrick. But, his dad would find him and sure enough, people would ask questions about that. Only if his mother was still around, she knew what to do. And now Ryder was alone. He had no one and had nothing do about his father.

The only good thing was tomorrow being Thursday. His dad worked early and late on Thursdays and Saturdays. It would be the only thing about tomorrow. He wished he didn't have to go to school. He would expect all the stares. Everyone to give him sorrow. The glee club would probably sing songs dedicated to his mom. Even though, they didn't really get it. You don't get it until it happens to you.

Blaine had both his parents and so did Sam. They wouldn't be able to relate in any way. And Jake's dad is an asswhole. All he did was get his mom pregnant and then walk out. So it didn't really matter to him. Ryder just didn't need the people at school to make things worse. He was also sure the jocks would remind him about it. He just wasn't looking forward to it. Ryder then drifted off into a sleep.

Ryder woke up the next morning. He was tired. He didn't feel good at all, but he knew it was just the thought of getting up and his mother no longer being with him. He missed, her waking him up. He missed her being there to listen. He missed her there to make him smile and laugh when he needed it. He missed having someone that made him feel like he wasn't alone in the world. This was going to be the first real day without her.

He got up out of bed. His eyes still adjusting, made it hard for him to see, but he managed to find his books and put them in his backpack. He grabbed it, along with his phone and MP3 player, which he put in his backpack. Then got dressed, he didn't even care what he put on. A plain T- shirt and jeans. He then opened his drawer and took out the locket and wrist band. He put the band on his arm and the locket in his pocket. Didn't want anyone to see the locket so he wasn't going to put that around his neck.

He then opened his door quietly. He slowly walked out and peered into his pare- dad's, bedroom and saw that the bed was a mess. Which meant Logan left for work already. He sighed in relief with one less thing to deal with in the morning. He then walked down the stairs and went in the kitchen. It was empty.

He was both happy and sad. Glad his father wasn't there. If he was there, he'd start the day by saying a few words to his son, followed by a various way to hurt him. But most of that feeling was overlapped by a sad feeling. His mother was usually there. Making breakfast. Or just there to say good morning to his son and maybe listen or talk to him a little bit while they had time. Most teens wouldn't care about little things like that, but Ryder did.

He just grabbed an apple and headed out the door. He started walk. Slowly, as he tried not think about his mom, but it was hard. He knew people were going to remind him, so he might as well except it. He just was glad nothing bad was going to happen at school.

Ryder got to school on time, and went to his locker. He then went to his first class. He brought his phone with him, not caring about a teacher catching him with it. Nothing could be worse than what he had to suffer through. He put it on vibrate and then in the middle of class, it went off. When the teacher turned her back, he opened the text he received. It was from Blaine.

**Blaine: Hey! Meet me in the auditorium. I'm there now.**

Ryder sighed. He knew what this was probably about. His mom. He was at the funeral and didn't really want to talk but didn't really have a choice. He didn't want to say, 'no', to Blaine. So he raised his hand and asked to go to bathroom. The teacher let him go and he went to the auditorium. Blaine was there and he had a sorrowful look on his face.

"Hey." Blaine said and Ryder stopped. A few steps away from Blaine. "Sorry, but I thought we could talk now." Blaine said and Ryder shrugged. "I know. This… I don't know how you must be feeling." Blaine said and Ryder nodded and his eyes started to water, thinking about it. "Yeah." Ryder said. _You have two parents who love you. Along with a big brother who is there for you. I just lost my mother. And I'm stuck living with my abusive dad and have a sister who hates me._ Ryder thought.

"Come here." Blaine said and both, he and Ryder hugged. They released after a few seconds. "She was everything I had." Ryder said. "I know." Blaine said. He knew after meeting her that Ryder was very close to his mother. "Now I have nobody. I'm alone. Again." He said, but that wasn't true.

"That's not true." Blaine said. "I mean you have your dad. And a sister, right?" Blaine asked and Ryder rolled his eyes. "My sister hates me. I'm a stupid, douche bag to her. And my dad… god, he doesn't even understand me." Ryder said and Blaine put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, but then backed away.

"I have to get back to class." Ryder said. "What about regionals?" Blaine called and Ryder stopped. Turning back to Blaine. "What about Regionals?" Ryder asked. "I didn't just call you here to talk about how rough this is. I thought this might take your mind off things for at least a minute." Blaine said and Ryder nodded. "Mr. Shue said we pick regional songs. Have any ideas?" Blaine asked and Ryder shook his head. "Well, I was thinking, for the group number, we could do…" Blaine started, but Ryder cut him off. "If you say, 'I'm Okay', I will kill you." Ryder joked and Blaine laughed. "I said group number. That is only good as a duet." Blaine said. "I was actually thinking we could do 'Keep Holding On'." Blaine told him and Ryder liked it.

"Cool. Anything else?" Ryder asked. "I don't know. What about you?" He asked and Ryder shrugged. "Well we need a duet, but I got nothing right now. Anyway, I got to go." Ryder said and then left, he went out and then some jocks were in front of him.

"Hey Lynn." One guy said, but Ryder chose not to meet him in the eye. "What?" Ryder asked. "We heard about your mother." Another one of them said and Ryder was tired of hearing about it. If it wasn't bad enough already. "Are you sure it was a murder?" One guy asked Ryder. That made him look up. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well, it just seems weird that she is dead when you're not home. The day when you get home. It sounds like a suicide to me." He said and Ryder's eyes watered at the thought of his mother wanting a way out. "Probably hating herself for having an idiot of a son." Another said and Ryder tried to walk away, but they stopped him. "Oh is Lynn going to cry? No wonder he quit football! He's stupid and weak."

"Let's not forget he's in the F**ked up glee club." Another said and Ryder was then getting hassled. He didn't know what to do. Then they looked at his wrist band. "What does 'DARPS' stand for? Dumb Ass Retard Punks Society? Trying to find a friend that's your species?" One asked. "That's probably where the glee club people met each other."

One then took the locket out of Ryder's pocket. "Oh look guys! He has jewelry! Maybe this is Lynn's secret! He loves jewelry and shopping. He's the new lady Hummel around here now." One said. "How gay do the new kids get every year?"

Ryder was getting pushed around and didn't really care him they beat him up. They continued harassing until Jake showed up with Marley at his side. "Hey! Leave him alone Shit heads!" Jake yelled and they laughed. "Oh look it's dark- light Puckerman! Be care guys, he might half punch us or half tell on us!" One said and then Jake kicked on of them in their balls.

"Jeez Puckerman! Take it easy! We were just messing with the new fagit boy!" The big one said. "Shut up! He's not a fag, and even if he was, what difference does it make? Now get the hell out of here, or I'll kick the rest of you twice as hard in the same place." Jake said, walking closer to them as Marley got closer.

They flinched as Jake got closer. "Give me that stuff!" Jake said as he took back Ryder's locket and wrist band. Then the laughs scrambled out of the hallway. "You okay?" Jake asked and Ryder nodded as Jake gave him his stuff back. "Thanks." Ryder said.

"What is those things anyway. Probably shouldn't bring a necklace to school or you send off the wrong message. This is Ohio." Jake said and Ryder rolled his eyes. Marley did too.

"This isn't a necklace. It's my mom's locket." Ryder said as he opened it. He showed Marley and Jake the picture of him and his mother inside. "Oh. That's your mom?" Jake asked and Ryder nodded. "Is that you?" Marley asked and Ryder nodded. "You looked so cute back then!" Marley teased. "Look at his mom. She looks really young and happy." Jake said and Ryder nodded as he closed the locket. A tear came out and he wiped it. He put the locket in his pocket and the wrist band on his arm.

"What does 'DARPS' stand for anyway?" Jake asked. "Dyslexics Are Regular People Society." Ryder told them and they nodded, remembering about his disability. Jake was the first person who knew about it. "Wait. If that was… You're mom is… was dyslexic?" Marley asked and Ryder nodded. "Yeah." Ryder replied.

"I guess that'd where you got it." Jake joked. "She understood me more than anyone ever could or did or does." Ryder said. "I'm so sorry about what happened." Jake said and Ryder rolled his eyes. _Not this again! _"No seriously. You lost your mom. I couldn't imagine life without mine." Jake said. "Any leads yet? About her murderer?" He asked and Ryder shook his head. "Nothing."

"I'm so sorry dude. I got to go. I'll talk to you later." Jake said and left Jake and Marley alone. Once Jake was gone, Marley hugged him. "I'm so sorry Ryder." Marley said. "Thanks Marley, and I know you are trying to help, but you just don't get it." Ryder said.

"I do actually. My dad was shot when I was 10 years old." Marley told him and his eyes widened. "I thought he walked out on you and your mom." Ryder replied and Marley shook her head. "I prefer to tell people that, so I do. Don't want all the sorrowful looks." Marley said and Ryder agreed with that. "I feel ya. But my mom's death was on local television, so I didn't have a choice. Plus, pretty much everyone I know was at the funeral." Ryder said and Marley smiled.

"My mom and I moved here a few weeks after it happened." Marley told him. "Smart." Ryder joked and Ryder laughed. "So… did you figure things out?" Ryder asked and Marley sighed. "I've been a little distracted, Ryder. I know it's been a week. But I'm not sure. I still like Jake. And I'm still confused about what I want." Marley said.

"Sorry." Ryder said. "Don't. Anyway, I think the kiss meant something. But I still love Jake. And… well I've never had feelings for boys before this year. You guys make me feel beautiful. And smart. And worth something." Marley said. "You'd be worth something, if you were pretty or not. Or if you weren't the smartest girl." Ryder said. Marley smiled.

"Anyway, I thought you singing at the funeral was amazing. That song… good choice." Marley said, struggling on what to say. "Did you want to kiss me again?" Ryder teased and Marley nudged him in the shoulder. "I got to go. See you in glee rehearsal." Marley said and left Ryder's side. He then returned to his class.

A few hours later, Jake was at his locker. And he was going to meet with Marley for lunch, but then Kitty showed up. "Hello three nipples." Kitty greeted. "What do you want?" Jake asked, probably not wanting to be bothered by the biggest bitch in McKinley history. "I just wanted to chat. Besides, I'll be back in glee club soon." Kitty said.

"Did your parents bribe Mr. Shue or something?" Jake asked, wondering how and why she would be allowed back in glee club. "No. I'm not Sugar. I was just suspended. Plus, I decided to turn a new leaf. I won't insult sensitive Bieber hair. I can't believe he cried over a little insult." Kitty said and Jake slammed his locker shut.

"Do you not get why he was upset?" Jake asked. "Why? Too uptight about his current C+ streak?" Kitty asked. "He's dyslexic. And he's very sensitive about how people think and say about him." Jake told her.

"Wait? He's dyslexic? And only you know about this? Or did he share it with trouty mouth or fish lips or whatever his name is. And Little miss daughter of Mike and Molly?" Kitty questioned.

"Sam and Marley know yes." Jake told her. "And gay Fronzie?" Kitty asked and Jake nodded. "Blaine does."

"Look Kitty. He's sensitive. He doesn't like to talk about his disability. He already feels like he's alone. I can tell. And on top of that, he just lost his mother. Has a father who is never home and doesn't understand him and his sister hates him. Give a little sympathy!" Jake told her.

"I didn't know." Kitty said. "Look, don't tell him this but, he's not bad and he is alright. And if you share this with Marley, I will puncture all three of your gross nipples, She's a really nice girl. You're lucky to be dating her. She's much better girl than I am." Kitty said.

"Okay, who are you and where's Kitty Wilde?" Jake asked. "Probably shouldn't tell him about Ryder and Marley." Kitty mumbled, but Jake heard her. "What about Ryder and Marley?' Jake asked, unaware of what she was going to tell him. She sighed. "Last Friday. After the duet thing, Marley went to Ryder when he was at his locker and kissed him." Kitty told him.

"You're lying." Jake insisted. "You're trying to break me and Marley up." He assumed. "I have my sources. And I heard Marley and Ryder talking a few hours ago. Saying she was still confused or something." Kitty said, wishing at that moment, she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want Jake to hurt either Marley or Ryder. And Jake was capable of it.

After that, Jake left. He didn't say another word, but had a defeated look on his face an Kitty didn't like it. Marley or Ryder weren't going to like it either once they saw him with it on. Hopefully Jake wouldn't do anything worth regretting.

**HEY! I'M BACK! **

**I'm so sorry that it's been like a month since last chapter, but the last few weeks of school were REALLY important! Finals, and stuff!**

**I had to study like crazy for history, Spanish, and science. Then there was an English one, with an essay. And when I was taking them, they were all easy, except science. GOD! THAT ONE… I WON'T GO THERE!**

**Anyway, I'm back and its now SUMMER so I have more time! But not tomorrow! I'm going to Hershey Park tomorrow so I won't have time till I get back,**

**Thanks for still reading this story, even after the sadist chapter ever! And the song in this chapter. "Can't Say Goodbye". Listen to it on YouTube and you will cry! **

**By the way, could you check out this YouTube Channel! Please subscribe to it and leave comments! I'd be very greatful! The channel is AllyBAndNicoleBShow**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! More to come this Summer! Please tell me what you thought and if you have suggestions let me know ;)**

**But now it's midnight so I'm going to sleep now! :) So I'll write more soon!**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

After a few classes, It was finally time for Glee Club, the only problem was that Blaine and Ryder still haven't decided on a set list for Regionals. Hopefully Mr. Shue didn't need it yet, they still needed to figure out what they were going to do. He sat down next to Blaine and Sam in choir room. Marley sat close, then Jake came in. She smiled at him, but he went to the back and she frowned. She wondered if something was wrong.

Then Mr. Shue and Finn walked in. "Okay, first thing, Finn and I would like to welcome back, Kitty to the glee club, in time for Regionals in a few weeks." Mr. Shue said and only a few clapped. "How did she get back in here? Did she buy her away in buy attacking or blackmailing the principle?" Tina asked and few a laughed.

"Please Panda Cohen- whatever, I'm not coach Sue, Sugar filled dollar sign or the retarded son of a bitch lesbian that used to go here, but who still seems to get better parts than you." Kitty said and Tina rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it was a short time away and anyway, I've turned over a new leaf." She said and Tina smirked. "I'll believe that when I see it." Tina mumbled.

"Guys! I know she's extreme but she's never lied to us. We could use her spice for regionals." Jake said defending Kitty. Kitty glanced at him, knowing he was only giving her the benifit of the doubt because she told him about Ryder and Marley. "Jake's got a point." Finn said. "Anyway, let's get back to our main focus. Regionals! Blaine, Ryder, is the set list ready yet?" He asked them and both Ryder and Blaine glanced at each other nervously. "Can we get a little more time, Mr. Shue?" Blaine asked. "We're still figuring things out."

"And I'd like to talk about an upcoming special event." Mr. Shue said and everyone was curious. "What event?" Marley asked, "Please, not another bake sale." Tina pleaded.

"Please let be Britney's birthday." Brittany hoped, but both her and Tina were wrong. "My wedding to Ms. Pillsbury." Will said and everyone got excited. "You all are invited of course. And I'd like some of you to perform. Some of the graduates will be coming back, if not all of them." Will added and Blaine instantly thought of Kurt. Sam instantly thought of Merecedes, even with his loving relationship with Brittany. Brittany thought of Santana even though she loved Sam. Joe thought of Quinn. Finn thought of Rachel. And Tina thought of Mike.

"So the wedding is on Valentines day?" Ryder asked and Will nodded. "Yes." He said. "Also while I'm happy to be with the love of my life. There are the hardships of life." Will said and everyone was confused. "One of us has a lost a lot in the last few days." Will said and Ryder sighed, knowing that he was talking about him losing his mom. "Monday night, Ryder lost his mom. I'm sure you all heard about it." He said.

"It it true? Was she murdered?" Tina asked and Blaine nudged her. "Tina." He said, Ryder didn't really want to talk about it. Blaine knew that, but Ryder thought he might as well, they were going to keep hounding him until he talked. "It's okay." Ryder said and sighed. "Yes. She was murdered. I came home on Monday and found her on the kitchen floor dead. There was fresh blood so it must have happened recently. Not long before I got there. But even then it was too late. She was already gone." Ryder said and the room went quiet.

"So what are you going to do now?" Joe asked. "It's just me and my dad now." Ryder said even though he wished it wasn't. His dad shouldn't even be considered a parent. It shouldn't be legal for him to be. All he does is insult, yell, and hurt. He causes so much pain. He was lucky Ryder was spared yesterday.

"That locket you had earlier, it was your mom's right?" Marley asked and Ryder nodded. "Yeah. Inside it's a picture of her and me a few years back. I found it. This wristband was hers too." He said and then Blaine looked at it. "What does DARPS stand for?" Blaine asked.

Sam looked at it and recognized it. It's a society for dyslexics." Sam said and Ryder nodded. "Yeah. My mom is... was dyslexic. Like me. So she understood me the best. Knew how I struggle and how hard it is to fit in." Ryder said and some were shocked hear that he was dyslexic. "Wait. You're dyslexic?" Artie asked and Ryder nodded. "Yeah. I didn't tell many people about it because I'm embarrassed about it. But I guess I can't hide it." Ryder said and then people glanced at Kitty. Realizing her previous insult wasn't friendly or just a hit and run.

"Ryder." Kitty said. "I'm so sorry." She said and he smiled. "It's okay. You didn't know. Only Sam, Blaine, Finn, Marley, and Jake did." He said. "Sam is dyslexic, Jake is your best friend, Finn is like your mentor, Blaine was your duet partner. I get them. But why Marley?" Tina asked and Ryder thought for a moment. "She listens. And has a heart big enough to help you when your down. And she understand." Ryder said and Marley smiled.

Then the bell rang and the class was dissmissed. "Hey." Marley said as Ryder was walking out. "Thanks. For what you said." She said and he smiled. "I was being honest." He said and she blushed. "Nobody's ever said that about me." She said and Ryder found that incredible. Marley was the most amazing girl he'd ever met. He felt lucky to know her and be her friend. "You're special enough to be the most popular girl in school." He said and she wondered how she was this lucky. To be liked this much by two guys.

"Anyway, do you have any idea what songs from Regionals?" Marley asked and Ryder shook his head. "Well Blaine wants to do Keep Holding On." Ryder said, but MArley didn't think that was a good idea. "You can't pick that song!" She exclaimed and he arched his eyebrow. "Why?" He asked.

"I heard that it was done when Artie, Tina, and them were freshmen. Blaine wasn't at this school yet so he didn't know. If you have to do that artist, pick another song. Maybe make it a duet." She suggested and Ryder liked it. He then noticed a few sheets of music in her folder. "What's that?" Ryder asked. "Oh, a couple of songs I wrote." Marley said. "Can I see them?" Ryder asked and Marley nodded. Handing the sheets to him and he looked them over. One of the songs was called, "Outcast", another called "All Or Nothing", but another he really liked was "You Have More Friends Than You Know". He thought they were really good. Why she kept these secret, was a mystery. A tragic one.

"You wrote these?" He asked and she nodded. "Yeah. Do you like them?" She asked and he nodded. "Marley Rose, these are so good I'd mistake you for the songwriter than writes Taylor Swift and Demi Lovato's songs." Ryder said and Marley blushed. "You really like them?" She asked and he nodded. "Why didn't you say anything about these?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Uh, I didn't think they were that good." She said, but they were amazing. "Marley, these are great. These songs should be on the billboards. Sung by you." He said and then hugged him. "Ryder Lynn, you always know the right thing to say." Marley said and he handed them back to her. "Anyway, I got to go." Ryder said and left Marley's side as he went to find Blaine. He had the perfect set list for Regionals.

He found Blaine at his locker. "Oh, hey Ryder." He said. "I've got the perfect set list." Ryder said and then Blaine closed his locker. "Tell me." He said as he followed Ryder to the nearest, empty classroom. "First off, New Directions did, 'Keep Holding On' like 3, 4 years ago." Ryder said and Blaine sighed. "Then what will we do?" He asked.

"Instead we do 'Wish You Were Here' by the same artist." Ryder proposed and Blaine smiled. He liked that idea. "Good. Who will sing it?" Blaine asked. "I was thinking a duet between Marley and Me." He said and Blaine liked it. "Cool. What about group number?" Blaine asked.

"For regionals, I heard that you usually have done Mash- Ups so I think we do a mash- up of Demi Lovato's 'Heart Attack' and Miley Cyrus' new song, 'We Can't Stop'. Kitty, Marley, and Tina will sing lead. I was thinking Artie and Sam could team up for the part on 'Can't Stop'." Ryder said. "I love it. What about our last number?" Blaine said.

"Well I know this is a long shot, but I know this will help us win." Ryder said. "An original song, by Marley Rose. I read a few of them and I think they'd really do us a favor." Ryder said and Blaine smiled. "Well I think thats a good idea" Blaine said. "Marley will put that number together." He said and Blaine nodded. "Perfect. I'll see you later." Blaine said and left Ryder's side.

Marley was at her locker when Jake approached her. "Hey. Why didn't you sit with me in Glee today?" Marley asked. "Uh, I thought I leave you to sit with Ryder. It seems like you two have become every close." Jake said, he was going to tell that he knew.

"What? Ryder and I are just friends. And if you're worried about him, there's nothing worry about." Marley said as she closed her locker. "Not what I've heard." Jake said. "What?" She questioned. "Stop pretending Marley! I know." He said. "About the kiss." He said and Marley frowned. This is what she feared of happening. Him finding out and not from her and she knew it couldn't have been Ryder. Why would he do that?

"Who told you that?" Marley asked. "Does it matter?" He asked and she sighed. She felt really bad about it, but on the other hand she wasn't. Kissing Ryder was... different. She liked it. She loved lots of things about him. He was one of the nicest guys in the school. But she was with Jake. That was what must have been hiding how she really felt.

"I guess not." Marley said. "I guess I should have known. You've been acting different around me lately." He said and she had to admit it was the guilt. "I know. But please don't hate Ryder or be mad at him or try and hurt him. He's..." She pleaded.

"Oh, I'm not mad at him. And don't worry I don't hate him." Jake said and Marley was relieved. "Good." She said.

"I'm mad at you." Jake said and Marley frowned again. "Pissed actually." He added. "Jake..." She tried to say, but he wouldn't let her. "I know for fact you kissed him. Not the other way around after the duet." Jake said. "So, how could I be mad at him? He didn't ask you to and he didn't make the first move."

"Jake I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Marley said. "Yeah. Is that right, because I hear that you're confused about things. If you like him, and you still like me." Jake said and Marley sighed. But at the moment she didn't seem as confused. "Not anymore. At least I don't think I am." Marley said.

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore." Jake said as he let go of Marley's hand and started to walk away. "Jake! Jake! Wait. Please!" She pleaded, but it was no use. Jake didn't want to hear it. Jarley was done. Marley and Jake were no longer a couple. Marley couldn't believe what she had done.

**Hey guys! Another chapter!**

**So for all you Ryley fans! JARLEY IS NO MORE! Yes they are done and I promise Ryley will get together very soon! :) Remember I'm also a Ryley lover so I can't wait to bring them together officially. It's easier now that Marley's avalible.**

**Oh and I have good news! If you haven't heard, its official!**

**Marley, Ryder, Kitty, Jake, and Unique are confirmed as Series Regulars on Glee for Season 5! YES! WHEN I HEARD I LITERALLY FLIPPED OUT! MOSTLY FOR MARLEY AND RYDER!**

**MARLEY AND RYDER ARE THE BEST TWO OF MY FAVORITES!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes there will be a Wedding Chapter along with Regionals! :) So look forward to that. With one of Marley's original songs :)**

**I have something great planned for Regionals. Along with the wedding. Let me ask, does anybody who read this like Kadam (Adam & Kurt)?**

**I'd like to know, that's all I want to say. Me personally, I'm a total KLAINE shipper, but I can't help but think KADAM is adorable and CUTE :)**

**So let me know and what you think will happen next. Along with this and previous chapters.**

**Whats next for Ryder & Marley? What will the Glee Club think of the set list? Will Marley be thrilled about one of her original songs being featured in competition? What's next for Ryder at home? What secrets will come out in the next chapter?**

**Well, we'll have to see! Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to get this up before tomorrow. Won't be around probably for the rest of the week. Especially not tomorrow night. I'm going out to a party with one of my friends, which I'm psyched about.**

**And Sunday's my birthday so probably will not be around. Probably going to Hershey! :) So Yeah. Anyway, please enjoy what's to come and what you have here haha ;)**

**Please Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

School ended finally. Blaine and Ryder talked to Mr. Shue about the set list and he liked it. He was a little worried about using an original song because it cost them Nationals two years ago, but Ryder told him he should talk to Marley about them. And he promised one of her songs would help them win. He agreed.

After that, Ryder started to walk home. He couldn't even consider it home anymore without his mom. With his dad there it was like he was heading to his prison cell or somewhere much worse. All got there was hurt. And sure enough it wasn't a Thursday or Saturday, so his father would be there; waiting for him.

Either that and Ryder would luck out and he be out for a drink or something. As he got closer to his house, his stomach tightened. He finally got there and went straight in. He opened the door slowly and then closed it as quietly as he could. He slowly scanned around and no sign of his father.

He started to make his approach upstairs, but then suddenly, Logan appeared in front of him. Ryder gulped. "I thought you'd never get home." He said and Logan had a evil like smile on his face as he looked at Ryder.

Ryder took a step back. He was terrified what he was going to do to him. "Now, we've been through this." He mumbled and Ryder let a heavy breath. Logan smiled, he knew that Ryder was scared. He found it amusing. "Leave me alone." Ryder said as he took a few steps back. Logan came closer and closer to him.

"I let you walk away yesterday because you were broken. You were hurt in ways that I couldn't inflict on you." He said and Ryder sighed. "Don't touch me! I'm going upstairs!" He said and Ryder started to walk away from Logan, slowly. Towards the stairs.

"No you're not. Not if you want to know what happened to your mom." Logan said and Ryder stopped. He turned around, with a quizzical look on his face. "You know who killed her?" Ryder asked and Logan smiled. It was like her death was a good thing. Well, to him, Ryder didn't have a reason to think otherwise. She was just so kind, and disabled, and willing to do what it took to keep her son safe. Who was to say her being dead was a tragedy to him?

"Of course. How could I not?" Logan questioned and got a little closer to Ryder. "I was the one who killed her after all." Logan said and Ryder was silent for a moment as he tried to process what he heard just right. "What?" Ryder asked.

"She wasn't- it wasn't a difficult murder." He said, as if it was a video game they were talking about. But this was a real one. And his mother at that. His mom, the only person he had who cared and tried to protect him, murdered. Gone. Killed by her own husband. His father. "Why?" Ryder asked as a tear fell. "Well it was simple really. She's made my life hell. I mean she could barley hold a job anywhere, with her being dyslexic. I mean, its worse than being blind." He said.

"Imagine that. A blind dentist." He said and a chuckle came out of Logan, but Ryder just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Anyway, when she finally got a job that didn't involve much- writing or reading, we got married. And then when I decided we should have sex in the backseat, like an idiot didn't bring or wear any condoms."

"Who bring condoms when its not planned?" Ryder asked and Logan shot him a dirty look. "Shut up! Another reason why. Offspring or whatever. She got pregnant. I told her to get rid of it, but didn't listen. She had Courtney. For a while I thought she was a mistake, but I was wrong. She was perfect. Unlike your mother." He said and Ryder hated what he was saying. He was saying his mother was a piece of shit.

"Then we had you." He said and Ryder gulped. "You had problems since the day you were born. Allergies, Medical problems during your first few years, you were always an accident waiting to happen, and then worst of all we find out you can't learn anything. Your mom gave birth to a stupid kid. We had a stupid son who can't even read or get a perfect test back." He said and more tears fell.

"Not everyone is like Courtney!" Ryder protested. Again, it was the comparison. "Please. The world would be better that way. I mean look at me. She's like me. Amazing and perfect. Strong. And you are like Charlie, stupid, nothing, a piece of shit, a mistake." He said and Ryder felt like he was being stabbed at the very moment. He wouldn't say that. Logan might actually do it.

"How did you kill her?" Ryder asked, wanting to know how it happened. Logan looked at him and nodded. He might as well tell him. There's no way he'd tell anyone if he wanted to keep breathing. "I came home around 2:30 and I knew what your mom was planning to do. Get away." He said.

* * *

_Flashback_

Charlie is in the kitchen and then Logan comes in, looking angry as usual. Charlie frowned as she saw her husband, but inside she was terrified. She knew this wasn't going to be good for her or Ryder. He got home in less than an hour. And Logan didn't come home early from work for the heck of it.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked Logan and he took a step closer to her. He looked like he was going to beat her, but he just sighed. "I just got off the phone with Courtney. She kept asking me why Ryder and you were asking to stay with her and Pat for a while. And not to tell me." He said and Charlie sighed.

Leave it to Courtney to get Charlie into a mess. Something that was going to sting. "Did you think you were going to get away with this?" He asked her and Charlie sighed. "Yeah. The car is packed up already and Ryder is going to be home soon." She said and Logan scoffed.

"You aren't taking that boy anywhere." Logan told her.

"All you do is beat him and tell him he was a mistake and he is stupid and you want him here. You need to take your miserable life out on my son?" She said and Logan rolled is eyes.

"He's my son too." He said and Charlie scoffed. "You shouldn't even be considered a father. You have broken him. I had to call one of my workers down to my office late at night because of what you did to him!" Charlie said. "All you do is think of him as a mistake. He isn't the mistake that I made. The only mistake here is you calling yourself a father. And me choosing to marry you."

She started to walk away, but he stopped her. "Ryder's my son. After all this, he'd never consider you his father. Courtney seems to do. She's your daughter. She takes most from you as Ryder does from me." Charlie said.

"You try and leave with him and you will never know what'll hit you!" He yelled and Charlie thought for a second. "You are a dick! I'm not going to sit here and watch you kill my boy." She said and tried to leave again, but Logan pulled her back, forcefully. "I won't kill him. I promise that." Logan said and then picked up a knife. Charlie saw and looked up at him, fearfully. "Bitch." He said and then grabbed her and forced the knife into her.

She screamed and her eyes widened. Tears fell out and she went to the ground. She struggled to move. So Logan stabbed her again. And then again. Then when she stopped moving, cut her arms. Then her neck, and then blood was all around her body. Logan then remembered something. Ryder.

He looked out the kitchen window and saw Ryder coming towards the house. Logan the took the knife with him. He ran out the back door before Ryder went in the house. Logan threw the knife in the dirt and watched as Ryder found Charlie and screamed and cried. He smiled as his pain of losing her was amusing.

* * *

Many more tears fell from Ryder's eyes as Logan told him the story and he finished. "She never even saw it coming. Like you never saw this coming." Logan said and walked closer to Ryder again. "Never saw what?" Ryder asked and then felt a sharp pain in his chest. His father began to punch him with as much force as he had to use. He fell to the ground. His father continued to beat him.

Ryder was sure he felt something snap and then a few more punches later, he was ready to pass out. Logan stopped finally and Ryder choked out a few coughs. He was sure he could die. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. Logan then left without saying another word. But Ryder was sure that Logan was smiling as he walked outside. Probably on his way to a bar.

Ryder crawled as he could to the stairs. He tried to get up, it took a while before he could get up on his feet. He walked up the stairs, with the railing supporting him. He got to his room. Locked the door. He then leaned on the door and fell back.

More tears fell. From knowing the truth and the pain that he fell within his chest and stomach from the beating he just received. Ryder started to hear music playing. He breathed heavily as the song music played in his head.

He walks to school with the lunch he packed  
Nobody knows what he's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same clothes he wore yesterday  
He hides the bruises with leather and lace

The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes he wishes he was never born

More tears fall from Ryder's eyes as he sings. He is relating deeply to the song because he knows in the song and from that video that he was the girl. His father took the part as the abusive parent. The only question was, who played the part of the friend angel? Was there even one that played it at all in Ryder's world, he wondered.

_Through the wind and the rain_  
_He stands hard as a stone_  
_In a world that he can't rise above_  
_But his dreams give him wings_  
_And he flies to a place where he's loved_  
_Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_  
_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_  
_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_  
_When morning comes it'll be too late_

Ryder started to hear Logan banging on his door, wanting to get in and give some more. He tried an tried, but it was locked, no getting in. Ryder continued to cry and sing. Didn't care if anyone could hear him or if he was told to shut the hell up. His father had already taken so much.

_Through the wind and the rain_  
_he stands hard as a stone_  
_In a world that he can't rise above_  
_But his dreams give him wings_  
_And he flies to a place where he's loved_  
_Concrete angel_

Ryder lifts up his shirt and sees the black and blue bruises. His father had just given him. He given him so many cuts, bruises and scars, it was unbearable. Too many to count. Ryder wondered how he was still alive.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_  
_An angel boy with an upturned face_  
_A name is written on a polished rock_  
_A broken heart that the world forgot_

Ryder gets up from the floor and continues to sing the final lyrics of the song. He imagines getting out of there. Looking at his mother's grave and turning to see one angel's face; Marley Rose. He walks away from her into a heaven like scene as he is free. Free from the pain, he wishes.

_Through the wind and the rain_  
_he stands hard as a stone_  
_In a world that he can't rise above_  
_But his dreams give him wings_  
_And he flies to a place where he's loved_  
_Concrete angel_

Ryder falls on his bed after the song is done and the music in his head is done. He continues to cry until he falls asleep that night.

* * *

Ryder woke up the next morning, he still felt all the pain he did last night, only worse. His chest ached more than anything. He was pretty sure that his father broke something. He struggled to sit up and once he did, he lifted his shirt.

The bruises were still there and it hurt more than ever. It hurt to move and to breathe. Hopefully they wouldn't have to dance today. Ryder wouldn't make it through the dance step for even a minute in the shape he was in. He was in too much pain to even change. He just grabbed his jacket that he got from being on the football team.

He unlocked and opened the door carefully. He looked around and no sign of his father and remember that he wouldn't be home. Thursday. He sighed in relief, but then he felt pain in his chest. As he went to the stairs he grabbed onto the railing and slowly went down the stairs. It hurt with every step he took. And it hurt everytime he breathed.

He looked and no sign of Logan. He decided, he might as well grab something to eat. He was starving, soon enough he might get thin enough and be like Marley at sectionals. Only he would do it at Regionals.

He looked around and all he could find was fruit, nuts, and some old meat. He couldn't eat the nuts, or the old meat. That would be suicide. So he just took an orange and peeled it. He ate one slice and it hurt to swallow. He decided to just throw the rest of it out. He then left the house and headed to school.

He went to his locker and then Marley found him. "Hey Marley." Ryder said. He was happy to see her. So far, it was the highlight of his day. "Now, explain to me why Blaine asked me about my original songs?" Marley asked him and he shrugged.

"You'll find out." Ryder mumbled.

"Why did he ask about it? I know you told him because I only told you about them." Marley said and Ryder sighed. "I told him how amazing they were. How they were just as amazing as the girl who wrote them was. I told Mr. Shue the same thing." Ryder said and she smiled. Blushing as well.

"Marley Rose, you're blushing." Ryder said. "What did you tell Mr. Shue? Why did you?" She asked and he closed his locker. "You'll find out. Soon enough." Ryder said. Marley nodded. "Fine. I'll see you later." She said and left. Ryder sighed as he felt dizzy. His head was pounding. But then decided to go to his next class. He was walking and then some guys walked past him and shoved him into the lockers.

He fell to the ground and that made the pain worse. He felt like he could pass out at any moment. Once they were gone, Ryder started to attept to get up, but it wasn't easy. He finally did, he had to run to class, which made the pain much worse.

* * *

After a few classes, it was finally time for Glee club. Marley saw Marley sitting and one end and Jake on the other. She was also with Blaine so he sat next to her. "Hey why aren't you sitting next to Jake?" Ryder asked her and she shrugged. "He kind of broke up with me." Marley told him and Ryder was confused. Why would he break up with Marley? Why would anyone break up with Marley? She was perfect.

"Why?" Ryder asked and she sighed. "He found out. About the kiss." Marley told him and Ryder sighed. "He's not mad at you, not that he should be. Anyway, I kissed you. I deserve it." Ryder thought for a moment and wondered who told. "Who told him?" Ryder asked and she shook her head, looking down at the floor.

"I don't know." Marley said and Ryder had a feeling of who it was. Someone who has been out for Marley since the beginning. The biggest bitch in the school and is one day going to be in hell. Kitty walked in and Ryder walked up to her. "You're such a bitch!" Ryder yelled at her.

"Meow. Bieber Jr. Flattering, but sorry, nobody is going to tap this. Unless you change the hair style. With that you will only a attract 12 year olds and possibly girls with no possible life." Kitty said and Ryder rolled his eyes. "Maybe you will get a girlfriend. I know this one loser who just got dumped by the half black third nipple retard." She looked at Marley as she said that and Ryder was tired of this.

"Oh so you do want me to ask you out?" Ryder asked and she frowned. He twisted one of her insults to Marley back at her. And she wasn't going to get played by him. But she couldn't think of anything to say as a comeback. The other glee club members wondered how Ryder was able to make Kitty speechless.

Luckily Mr. Shue and Finn then came in. "Take a seat guys." Mr. Shue said and Kitty said away from everyone as Ryder sat with Marley and Blaine. "Okay, I'm glad to say we have our setlist for regionals." Mr. Shue said and everyone applauded.

"Chosen by our duet competition winners, Blaine and Ryder, they have made a decision. Finn." Mr. Shue said and then looked to Finn, saying that he could tell them the set list. "Our first song is a duet of Avril Lavigne's _Wish You Were Here_, sung by Marley and Ryder." Finn said and both Ryder and Marley smiled.

"For our group number, we are doing a mash- up of Demi Lovato's _Heart Attack_ and Miley Cyrus' _We Can't Stop_. Artie and Sam, you two will do the beginning part for _We Can't Stop_ and the solos for _Attack Heart_and _We Can't Stop_ are by Marley, Kitty, and Tina." Finn said and Tina was happy for getting a solo, even if was only in a group number. Marley and Kitty were happy as well."

"And our last song is an original song written by Marley Rose." Finn added and Marley couldn't believe. Now she knew Ryder's surprise. "Wait! Hold up! An original song? Are we trying to lose? And do we really need a song about our lunch lady mom's or why it's so hard to be poor or whatever?" Tina questioned, rudely.

"I agree with Panda face over here. Why do we have to risk our chances with a song that is probably worse than a song written in French by a guy who doesn't speak it." Kitty added and Marley frowned. It seemed like no one believed in here.

"Can't we get one of the popular, good songs and have one of the seniors, like myself sing it as a solo?" Tina asked. Marley already didn't feel good about her songs as much, they didn't even hear them and assumed they were bad. "I mean, and why does she get solos? I mean after what happened at Sectionals, I'm surprised you will even let her on stage, I mean with that bulimic freak we are going to lose." Tina added and at that point, Marley felt worse than ever.

"TINA!" Finn yelled. "STOP IT! We still have Nationals." Finn brought his voice down, but Tina rolled her eyes. "Not with her songs and her leading us on every damn song. I mean last year it was all about the seniors, what about this year?" Tina said. "

It's been all about the damn newbies? I deserve a solo, Blaine does too and Artie. And maybe... Sam. I mean, we are much more experienced, let alone talented..." She added and frankly most people have heard enough.

"TINA!" Both Mr. Shue and Finn yelled. A lot of the people turned to Marley who looked really upset. Most people would have thought she would have cried by now. Only one tear escaped her eye. It really hurt to hear that. She would expect something like from Kitty. Everyone did, but not Tina. Kitty barley said anything.

Ryder had his arm around her and was close to her and Blaine gave Tina a look that was not a nice one. Sam was behind her and felt really bad for her. And he didn't like it when she made that poor comment. He really felt bad for her. Everyone in the choir room did. "Dude, even I'm not that big of a bitch." Kitty added.

Tina sighed, but she didn't regret what she said. At least not at the moment. No yet. "What? I'm being honest." She added, but then she received more dirty looks. "Tina. You had no right to say that." Finn said. "What I think it's weird that the seniors have been in the background while that failure and the newbies have been getting everything. I mean I get Blaine he has a lot of talent, but her?" Tina added.

"Tina. Stop." Mr. Shue said and then she was done for the moment. "Marley, do you need to talk to Ms. Pillsbury or step out for a minute?" Finn asked and she shook her head, not looking up. "Okay. Marley, I think it'd be a good idea to hear one of your songs, would you...? Mr. Shue started to ask.

"Can we not do it today, I'm not really up for singing right now." Marley said as her voice cracked. Tina had broken her. Badly. As if she wasn't hurt already and she felt bad about herself already.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryder asked Tina and she gave him a dirty look as she did to everyone else. "I'm being honest. Why are you giving every song to her? I mean are you that desperate for her to go out with you?" She asked and then gave him a hard shove and it hurt. A lot. Mostly because of his bruises and whatever other damage his father caused.

After that he felt dizzier than before and it really hurt. It was already hard for him to walk and breathe. He struggle to make it obvious that something was wrong. "Is something wrong Ryder?" Mr. Shue asked and Ryder shook his head. "Are you sure?" Finn asked and Ryder nodded. "Well except the fact that she's being a bitch." Ryder said and everyone was aware of that.

The bell rang and the others grabbed their stuff so they could go to class. Everyone left except Tina, Mr. Shue and Finn were probably going to say some nasty stuff or at least say something, maybe even do something so she won't be in Regionals. Or worse.

Ryder went after Marley. "Marley. Are you okay?" Ryder asked and she shrugged. "No. I have never felt worse about myself or at in my entire life." Marley said in a sob. "Tina's a bitch. And so is Kitty. I mean, it must have been wrong and bad enough to make Kitty see that. She defended you at the end." Ryder said.

"Maybe Tina's right. Maybe my song will cost us..." Marley tried to say, but Ryder wouldn't let him. "No. She's wrong. You are one of the most talented girls- people in there. She is probably as threatened by you as Kitty is." Ryder said and Marley smiled. "Really? You think that's true?" She asked him and he nodded. "You are perfect." He whispered.

"I got to get the class. I'll see you. Thank you." Marley said, hugging him goodbye. Then some jocks cornered Ryder. "What?" He questioned and he knew this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Blaine was in class. He looked around and no sign of Ryder. He was never late. He wondered if something happened? Did something happen to Marley? Did Kitty or Tina come after to him? Or worse?

He asked if he could go use the bathroom and the teacher let him go. He looked around, but nothing. He wasn't anywhere in the hallways, but he did find his stuff. He picked them up and they were wet. And sticky too. He looked at it and saw the his notebook pages were now blue. He realized what happened now.

Blaine went into the nearest boys bathroom and saw Ryder there, hunched over the sink, he was wet, covered in blue slushies. He looked like he was in pain as well and his eyes were watering as the pain from his chest was getting worse by the second and the slushie in his eyes burned.

"Ryder." Blaine said and Ryder looked over. He looked so weak and helpless. In a way he was. At home. At school. It was like everywhere he went, someone knocked him down. Why couldn't he have one day? "Help m- me." Ryder mumbled and Blaine walked over to him and help get the slushie off of him as best as he could.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look to good. And not as bad as someone normally gets when they get slushied. And trust me, I've been there." Blaine said and Ryder fell down. He felt really dizzy, his head hurt a lot and just breathing, made the pain worse, let alone moving.

"Hey, what going on?" Blaine asked and then saw Ryder hold his chest as if he was having some pains. But it wasn't an cramps or anything. A lot worse. "Here. Let see." Blaine said and tried to lift his shirt. But Ryder wouldn't let him. "No." Ryder said and Blaine sighed.

"I just want to see it. I'll be careful. It can't be that bad." Blaine said and then left his shirt and saw the bruises. Most of his chest and part of his stomach was black and blue. "OH MY GOD." Blaine said and Ryder pulled his shirt down. "Ryder, what the hell- I mean, it looks like you got mugged by twenty." Blaine said and Ryder looked away. It was only by one; his father.

"Your ribs might be broken. You need to go to a hospital. You need to have that wrapped or at least looked at." Blaine said, but Ryder shook his head. That was the last place he wanted to go. They'd ask questions and it cost money. It'd be worse for him and his father and he certainly wasn't going to let anyone find out. His father would kill him.

"No. I'm fine. They just have a strong punch-" Ryder lied. Or at least tried to as he attempted to leave. "I know something is going on at home Ryder." Blaine said and Ryder stopped. How was that possible? "I was there that night. Last Saturday. At your mom's office." He said and Ryder sighed.

"How? Why?" Ryder asked, trying to think of the right word. He was speechless. Blaine couldn't find out. He couldn't. He'd tell for sure. "My dad. Brian Anderson. He worked with your mom. She called him for an emergency last week. You were really out of it when I saw you." Blaine explained. "Please. We have- you have to see a doctor. Nobody will know okay, and if anyone asks, we'll tell them that you got beat up at school." Blaine said and Ryder nodded.

* * *

Soon enough they were in the hospital waiting room. Waiting for a doctor to come out, so he could take a look at Ryder. "You'll be okay." Blaine said and then a doctor came up to them. "Ryder?" He asked and Ryder nodded. "You and your friend can follow me." He said and they did. Blaine and Ryder followed him back to a bed. They pulled back a curtain for privacy.

Ryder sat on the bed and Blaine sat in one of the chairs in the corner. He wasn't far from Ryder though. "So what seems to be the problem?" He asked. "I have a lot of pain in my chest. It hurts when I move and breathe." Ryder said.

"Do have any headaches? Have you felt dizzy or naueous at all?" He asked Ryder nodded. "Lift up your shirt for me?" He asked and Ryder did slowly and the doctor then saw the bruises. "How did you get these?" He asked and Ryder looked over at Blaine for a second.

"I got attacked at school. Some dumb ass whole football players." Ryder lied. He had no choice. He couldn't simply say that he got it from his father during one of his daily beatings. "Alright, we'll do an x- ray, but I'd say your ribs are broken." He said.

A little bit later, they did the x- ray and Ryder's ribs were broken. They brought him back to the bed he was in before and wrapped them, so they could heal. "Alright, should only be a couple of weeks before they heal. Now we will give you some painkillers. And come back in a couple weeks for a follow up and we'll see how they look, okay?" He said and Ryder nodded. "You may leave when you two are ready." He said and left the boys alone.

"Are you going to tell me how this really happened?" Blaine asked and Ryder shook his head. "I can't." Ryder said, but Blaine wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. "Look, I know something is up. My dad asked your mom if what happened last Saturday had something to do with your father." Blaine said and damn it, Ryder wished this wasn't happening.

"Please. I won't tell anyone. I promise. I want to help you though." Blaine said and Ryder sighed. Blaine basically already knew so he might as well. "Okay, the truth is. For a while now, my dad has been hurting me." Ryder started.

"It started off just verbal. Telling me I'm not as good as my sister and that I'm stupid. But then, it got physical." Ryder said. "He started hitting me, punching me, kicking me, he whipped me with a belt once." He said and Blaine couldn't believe this was actually happening to him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"When I told my mom, she tried to stop it, but then he started doing it to her. It saved me a few times, but not always. She loved me. She was like me. My dad only saw me as the mistake. My mom saw me the way my dad sees my sister. A perfect angel. He let me go the day of the funeral. But yesterday..." Ryder continued.

"He beat you again? He broke you ribs?" Blaine asked and Ryder nodded. "And he admitted to killing my mother." He added and Blaine's eyes widened larger. "He's the one that killed her?" Blaine asked again and Ryder nodded. "Minutes before I walked in the door."Ryder said and Blaine sighed. He was speechless. Shocked.

"Can we go? If I'm not home before he is, he is going to kill me. Well, he might just break my arm this time." Ryder said.

"You got to tell the police." Blaine said, but Ryder shook his head. "I can't. If I do, he will kill me. He is smart. I can't. Just take me home. And you promised not to tell. You did." Ryder said and Blaine sighed. He was a man of his word and for now, he had to keep the secret. He didn't want to lose what he had with Ryder and who is to say Ryder wasn't right? "Fine. I'll get you home." Blaine said.

He took Ryder home and he went straight into his bedroom. Someone knew. Hopefully Blaine would keep his word and he might actually he is mom. Maybe. He needed help, but for now, there was nothing him or anyone could do.

* * *

**Sorry it's been like forever since I updated this! But I give you an extra LONG chapter! :)**

**I didn't plan to do that stuff with Tina when I started, but I guess it worked out. Tina's been a bitch all season. I still like her. I always have, she'll hopefully change her attitude once or before she graduates. And Tina has always been out for Marley. And in the Swan Song, I just really want to punch her in the face. I mean it was Kitty's fault. **

**Kitty, god! She is always after Marley and I could imagine her insulting Ryder about him looking like Bieber. The Bieber hair style only works for Ryder. Just saying.**

**Tina has always been out for Marley. And in the Swan Song, I just really want to punch her in the face. I mean it was Kitty's fault. **

**Anyway, what did you think?**

**I was going to put an original song for Ryder to sing, but I read it over and realized it sucks. No seriously. It sounds like it was written by my 7 year old brother. So I ended up putting in "Concrete Angel" instead.**

**I watched the video after picking three good ones and thought, THIS IS THE ONE!**

**So I hope it was a good one! **

**So what do you think will happen next? I'll tell you that next chapter will be a Flashback so good news! Charlie is in it! And you will see what happened that Saturday. So you'll see Brian, Charlie, a hurt and distraught Ryder, and a confused Blaine.**

**So I'll try to update as soon as I can, but ugh! I have so many stories! I will have next one done in a week at latest. I'll try and maybe it'll get done in a few days! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**And why do you think Tina was saying all that stuff about Marley?**

**Why was Kitty speechless when Ryder yelled at her?**

**What happened that Saturday night at Charlie's office when Blaine and his dad Brian were there? Did Brian know about this stuff going on? What is his relationship with Charlie, anyway?**

**What will happen at Regionals? What original song will Marley use? Who will sing it?**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter and what you think will happen next?**

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Charlie knocked on the door of her son's bedroom. Nothing. She tried again, same thing. No answer. She knew it'd be locked, but luckily she knew how to get passed the lock. So help them god if Logan found out the trick was to push down on the handle.

She went in the room and there was Ryder. On the bed, he was out cold. Asleep more like, he had an ice pack and towel next to him. She knew Logan had done some damage that time. She lifted the towel and moved the ice pack. _Blood._ She saw, Logan must have really lost it. He was bleeding from the mouth. This was a beating for tooth and nail. Without losing a nail of course.

She sighed as she looked at her son. So weak, vulnerable, and hurt. She knew he needed help. She shook him awake. "Ryder. Ryder." She said and Ryder started to awake, slowly.

"Mom?" He mumbled and she nodded. "What happened?" She asked him and he tried to look around, his vision was blurry. He was probably still out of it from the last beating. She didn't blame him. "Dad. Punched me. My face." Ryder managed to say and put his hand on his cheek as he started to feel it throbbing again.

"I can tell. He really hurt you. I saw some blood." Charlie said and Ryder sighed. He felt tired and hurt and he just wanted to crawl into a corner and die. "Come on, I'll take you to my office." Charlie said, but Ryder pulled back from her touch. "Mom, I- I'm tired." Ryder said and tried to lay back down, but Charlie stopped him. "Come on, we have to make sure you're okay. Logan might have knocked a tooth out." She said as she helped Ryder get up.

"Where is he?" Ryder mumbled. "He went out. For drinks I think." Charlie said as they went down the stairs and they went out the front door.

* * *

She got him in the car and then started to drive to her office where she worked.

Ryder was pretty out of it. So took out her phone as she was driving and once she came to a stop light, called someone on her speed dial.

"_Hello?" _A male voice asked on the other end of the phone. Charlie was relieved it didn't go to voicemail.

"Brian, it's Charlie. I need you to come down to the office." Charlie said, in a nervous tone as she continued to drive. _"Charlie, it's eleven. Can't it wait to morning, and I only got home two hours ago. I have a son and I can't be at work all the time. What could be-" _He said and then Charlie cut him off.

"It's my son. Please Brian." Charlie pleaded and then there was a moment of silence at both ends. Charlie wondered why he hadn't said anything. "Brian?" She then turned and looked at her son who was next to her.

Why did this have to happen to him? He's only sixteen. He didn't do anything wrong. She knew that Logan and Ryder had never been close. He loved Courtney more. Actually the only one he loved was her. He never really loved Charlie now that she thought about it. And he didn't look at Ryder any different. In his eyes, Courtney was perfect, Ryder was a mistake, and Charlie was just a barrier or something worse. She was the bitch he decided to give a life to. He thought she could never be loved. She was different.

"_Okay, I'll meet you there." _Brian said and then the call ended. Charlie put her phone to the side. Thank god for him. Charlie didn't know how she would get by without Brian. They worked together and he usually got her through the day.

* * *

They got to the office a few minutes later, Brian was already in the building waiting for them. Brian saw them come down the hallway and understood why Charlie needed him to come down. "I see it was an emergency." Brian said and Charlie nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." Brian said and took Ryder into one of the rooms. Charlie waited outside the door. She paced back and forth, she hoped he was okay. Hope it wasn't too bad. She would normally help him on her own, but in reality, she knew she couldn't. At least not with her own son after her husband did this. It was hard to look at him, seeing him so hurt.

Brian came out of the room about twenty- five minutes later. "He's fine. Had to take the tooth out though. It was almost knocked out entirely. Charlie sighed. "How is he feeling?" Charlie asked as he peered into the room. "Fine. I sedated him. He seemed out of it already though." Brian told her and she nodded. He was. Who wouldn't be after being punch in the face by your father? Almost getting a tooth knocked out fully.

"Charlie, I know that he didn't fall down the stairs." Brian said and Charlie sighed. "Was it Logan?" He asked and Charlie shrugged, but Brian knew it was. "Brian…" Charlie tried to say, but Brian wouldn't let her.

"Charlie, you can't stay with him anymore. He's been abusing you for years and now he's started doing it to Ryder. Are you going to let him get away with it?" Brian said. Brian's known about Logan's behavior for years. Charlie has been getting hurt long before Ryder had. He never knew about it. It was when they weren't around. Brian was the only who knew at the time. Everyone had their friend.

"I don't think I have much of a choice." Charlie said. Even though she did. She could simply leave. Take Ryder with her, but she was afraid of what would happen if Logan found them again. And Logan had his ways. "Charlie." Brian said, calmly and he put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Charlie. Go. Get away from him. He's been hurting for years. And now he's doing the same to your son. He's sixteen. Do you think he deserves that pain? Do you think you deserve it?" Brian said and Charlie sighed. She didn't know how to start. When would they be able to get away? Where would they stay anyway?

"We don't have a place to go." Charlie said and tear came out of her and Brian wiped it away. "Yes you do. Go stay with your daughter. Come stay with me. You don't- you can't stay with him. One day, you won't be able to take it anymore. He's going to kill you. And Ryder. If you don't do something." Brian told her.

"Brian… you have a son. I don't think you have room for me and Ryder." Charlie said and Brian sighed. "I can make room. Ryder would be fine. He wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Neither would you." Brian said. The way he looked at her, it wasn't that he felt sorry for her or worried about her. Or Ryder. He did, but it was much more than that. He had feelings for Charlie. For a while.

"Brian, I can't. And besides, I married him. I can't leave him. And I don't think he'd let me. And if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have my son. Or my daughter." Charlie said and Brian scoffed. "Charlie, he's an abusive husband and father. All he does is leave scars, bruises, and cuts. One of these days, he's going to get violent enough to break bones. Maybe even take a life." Brian said.

"Stay with me-" Brian tried to say, but Charlie shook her head. "You lost your wife only a year ago, Brian. I don't want your son to think of me and Ryder as the one to be relatives or anything." Charlie said, but she was just making excuses.

"Charlie. You and I both know that I'm not the only one who has feelings. We've had a relationship. You will always have me. Leave Logan. You and Ryder could be happy with me." Brian said and then was interrupted.

"Dad. What's going on?" Someone asked and then both Charlie and Brian turned and saw Blaine. "Mrs. Lynn?" Blaine questioned.

"Blaine." Charlie said. Wondering why he was there. "You two know each other?" Brian asked Blaine and he nodded. "He's my friend, Ryder Lynn's mom. How do you know her?" Blaine said.

"Charlie and I work together, Blaine. And I needed to help her out." Brian told him and he nodded. "Wait. Blaine is your son?" Charlie asked and Brian nodded. "I probably should have mentioned he goes to McKinley." Brian mumbled.

"If you and Ryder come and stay, it wouldn't be a problem. Ryder and Blaine are friends. And so are you and me. They go to school together. We go to work together. Think about it. I'm leaving tomorrow night for a few weeks, let me know if want to take the offer before I go." Brian whispered. "Dad, what's going on?" Blaine asked and Brian turned back to his son.

"Nothing. I told you to wait in the car." Brian said and then Ryder walked out of the room. "Mom." Ryder mumbled and Charlie hugged him. Glad he was alright. The sedative was probably wearing off now. "Ryder? He was your emergency patient?" Blaine asked and Brian asked.

"Ryder?" Blaine said and Ryder barley had a grip on reality. "Logan, stop! Please!" Ryder exclaimed, god. Probably wasn't a good idea for the sedative. "His father? Wait! What's going on?" Blaine asked again, but nothing.

"What is happening? Mrs. Lynn, what's happening to him? I'm worried about him. Did someone hurt him or something?" Blaine asked, but Charlie sighed. "Yes. But I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything else. We have to go. I'll see you Monday, Brian." Charlie said and rushed out of there with her son.

* * *

She really didn't want to talk about her abusive husband and father with Blaine. Even though he was Brian's son. Brian was Charlie's person, but that didn't mean that Blaine was Ryder's. He could tell him if he wanted, but that was his choice. She knew that.

She knew Brian was right as she drove home. This was it. She needed to get herself and Ryder out of that house. And she needed to do it soon. She didn't know what to do first. Maybe she could stay with her daughter, but that was a risk. She was her dad's daughter. She loved her dad and it was risk telling her things.

And then there was Brian, he was her person and Ryder was friends with Blaine, so it would work out well if they moved in with them. But it would be difficult to explain to Blaine.

Staying at a motel or hotel for a while wasn't an option. Credit Cards, Logan could tract them. And they certainly didn't need that, so Charlie had to make a choice. Who to trust. Brian or her daughter? The person she worked with and really liked. The person who cared for her and her son, or the one she gave birth to? The one that is her blood? But whatever one she chose was risky.

She knew she'd figure it out in the morning, when Ryder woke up. It would be easier and Logan would be gone. He had a meeting so it would be easy. She would know what to do tomorrow; hopefully. She had to. She couldn't just let Logan do this anymore. Not to Ryder. He didn't deserve this. She couldn't sit around and watch him fade away. Not anymore. And she wasn't going to leave him. _Ever._ She told herself.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**This was the flashback chapter! I got to this now so I thought I'd post it now! What do you think?**

**What do you think of Brian? Did you like the relationship? I know some people were confused when I cut this part out of the story before, but hopefully, it helps. As long as you guys stayed with me! :)**

**And I know, I guess this is how Charlie came to the conclusion to leave on Monday, but I guess she made the wrong choice in choosing who to trust. Who knew the guy you work with would be less risky than trusting your own daughter?**

**Anyway, next chapter is the wedding and we got some stuff happening in that! :) Be prepared for it! I must warn you, there will probably be some Finchel, Klaine, Kadam, Ryley, and possibly Jarley in it! And of course Wemma!**

**So let me know what you think of this chapter and what you think will happen next! I'd like to hear feedback! :)**

**And I just realized something, Charlie trusted Brian with the information of the abuse and Ryder trusted Blaine. Haha! The Lynn's trust the Anderson's. ;)**

**So let me know what you think! I'll try to update soon, but in a week at latest. I've got my aunt coming on Thursday, I'm seeing Percy Jackson 2 on Wednesday and I got stuff going on! **

**My summer is almost over so I won't have much time anymore :( But I'll try to write as much as I can until the 20****th****. Yes, I go back August 20****th****! :(**

**Anyway, thank you for all of you who still love and read this story! And I'm glad I got some followers who don't hate me for killing Charlie and still love the story! And I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	17. IMPORTANT MESSAGE (AN)

Hello My Readers,

Sorry this is not a chapter. I'm working on them, but I need a favor from all of you. And some of you guys may know about this.

There is this video on Youtube. It's a picture of what it is said to be a picture or pictures, I didn't watch it, of a dead Cory Monteith. It is said to be him when he was found in his hotel room, deceased.

However, I just learned that it is a photo shopped picture. It's fake. You can find the original photo on Google if you type in _Cory Monteith Cat_. That's the original picture.

Whoever made the video is sick and it is disgusting to make a video of him. That is just wrong and horrible.

If you can, I need a favor, I need you guys to help me get this removed. You can find it by going on youtube and typing in _Cory Monteith Dead Pictures_. It should be the first video that comes up on the search, but the thumbnail is a picture of him, looking all dead. But its fake.

Whoever put this up on youtube is stupid and obviously has nothing better to do. Whatever was going through that person's mind was obviously wrong and the video is horrible and disgusting. I really, _really_ thought it was real when I saw the thumbnail. I couldn't look at it much though.

My friend had to. She couldn't believe it was him in that video/ picture. My friend even said that there was something on his or in his hand or something. I don't know what she said. Then that's when I learned it was fake and I started screaming!

We need to get this removed. It's wrong and very stupid. That video needs to be reported for abuse or as a spam. I can't express how much this makes me mad! I'm sure I'm not the only one. I didn't read the comments, but I'm sure they wanted the video removed too.

This isn't right. It shouldn't be out there for people to see. The first time I saw it I was like freaking out. Anyway, we need this video removed. I need you guys to help me out, by flagging it as a spam. Cory didn't and doesn't deserve that. And I still can't believe people would do that.

_This video needs to be removed. For Cory!_

_Thank you,_

-KlaineForeverLover07


End file.
